Disparu
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Akashi Seijuro, le fils du grand PDG Akashi Masaomi a été enlevé. La GM se lance alors dans une course pour le retrouver. Mais les questions se bousculent : pourquoi personne ne demande de rançon ? Pourquoi Masaomi ne réagit-il pas ? Que cache vraiment la famille Akashi ?
1. Prologue

**Salut !**

 **Aujourd'hui je commence une histoire que vous m'aviez beaucoup réclamé (avec LJS). Cette histoire comporte 22 chapitres. Je préfère vous prévenir, il va falloir s'accrocher, votre moral va en prendre un coup.**

 **Disparu est une histoire assez vieille sur mon ordinateur. Je l'ai commencé, puis je l'ai abandonnée. Puis je l'ai recommencé pour la ré-abandonner. Et il y a cinq mois, j'ai repris son écriture et j'ai pu la terminer.**

 **Ce prologue ressemble un peu au premier chapitre de Help. En fait, c'est Help qui s'inspire de Disparu et non l'inverse (oui, je me plagie moi-même XD). Rassurez-vous, la ressemblance n'est que dans la forme.**

 **Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Une heure avant l'enlèvement.** Le soleil se couchait derrière les bulding. L'ombre de ces géants n'allait pas tarder à se répandre sur le collège Teiko. Le gymnase était baigné d'une lueur orangée. Nijimura tapa dans ses mains, annonçant la fin de l'entraînement.

Tous les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement. La torture prenait enfin fin ! Ils étirèrent leurs corps fatigués et endoloris. Les premières années restèrent cinq minutes de plus pour ranger le matériel. Ils étaient lundi, pas besoin de laver les sols.

Les rires, les fortes voix pas encore mués, s'élevaient du vestiaire. Tout le monde était détendu. Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée pour tout le monde, même le capitaine ne se gêna pour le faire remarquer à tout le monde alors qu'ils se changeaient. Il offrit à son vice-capitaine et kouhai, Akashi Seijuro, son plus beau sourire avant de s'en aller. Midorima remarqua bien la gêne d'Akashi et les rougeurs sur son visage. Était-il possible que Nijimura ne le laisse pas indifférent ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il mal rien que d'y penser ?

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur Kise et Aomine ainsi que leur stupidité légendaire pour le faire sortir de ses pensés. Ces deux idiots étaient le boss final des andouilles. Ils étaient en train de se balancer des gants mouillés à la figure. Allez savoir comment cela avait commencé...

Midorima soupira et enfila sa chemise. Ceux que l'on surnommait la génération des miracles sortirent des vestiaires.

-On va manger une glace ? Proposât Murasakibara, le plus grand et plus gourmand de tous.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas, répondit Kise qui tentait de redonner forme à ses cheveux trempés.

-Comme vous voulez, fit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

C'était presque une tradition dans leur groupe d'aller manger une glace après l'entraînement, que l'on soit en hiver ou en été d'ailleurs.

-Moi je ne viens pas, annonçât Akashi en bifurquant vers le bâtiment principal.

-Oh, pourquoi Akashicchi ?

-Je dois travailler. Tu as dans ma classe, Kise, tu devrais savoir qu'on a une dissertation à faire pour la semaine prochaine.

-Ben justement, c'est pour la semaine prochaine. On a le temps !

-Il faut toujours faire ce genre de chose en avance. Qui sait quel genre de devoir les professeurs peuvent donner entre deux. Ou bien imagine que tu tombes malade.

-T'inquiètes, j'ai un super système immunitaire !

Akashi soupira. Midorima le regarda s'éloigner et hésitât à le rejoindre. Passer un moment rien qu'avec lui, même si c'était pour travailler. Et s'il allait rejoindre Nijimura ? Le capitaine de Teiko avait souvent l'habitude de rester le soir pour planifier l'entraînement du lendemain.

Il n'osât pas rejoindre le vice-capitaine, il se contentât de suivre les autres.

Et si, ce soir là, il avait été avec lui, ces hommes l'auraient-il enlevé ? Aurait-il pu empêcher cette disparition ?

* * *

 **Deux heures après l'enlèvement.**

-Salut 'pa !

-Salut, fiston.

Aomine, bâtonnet de glace encore dans la bouche, leva les yeux de son jeu vidéo pour regarder son père. Celui-ci avait l'air fatigué. Un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale de la cuisine lui indiquât qu'il était rentré deux heures plus tard que d'habitude. Mince, Aomine avait oublié de préparer le repas.

-Je crois que j'ai oublié de faire à manger...

 _Faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée._

-Daiki... fais des efforts s'il te plaît. Je suis crevé, on viens de me confier un dossier et...

-Alors assied-toi dans le canapé et moi je vais faire cuire des nouilles, OK ?

Son père soupira mais acquiesça. Son fils n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés... Aomine sauvegarda sa progression puis confia la télécommande de la télévision à son père. Il se frappa mentalement, pourquoi n'avait-il pas mit un réveil sur son téléphone pour se souvenir de préparer à manger ? Il savait bien que son père était épuisé par son travail. Être chef de la police n'était pas de tout repos dans une ville aussi grande que Tokyo.

Tandis qu'il faisait bouillir l'eau, il se mit à raconter sa journée à son père. Le fait qu'il travaillait beaucoup les empêchaient de se voir souvent. Son père travaillait parfois le week-end jusqu'à minuit ou bien ne dormait pas à cause d'un problème insoluble. Avec un nouveau dossier sur les bras, Aomine était sûr de ne pas pouvoir avoir une discussion normale avec lui avant un bon moment.

-Et ta nouvelle affaire alors, c'est quoi ?

-Un gamin a disparu ce soir.

-Ce soir ? S'il n'est pas rentré ce soir, c'est peut-être juste une fugue. Pourquoi son dossier as-t-il été si vite transmit à la police ? Surtout à toi.

-Ce n'est pas le fils de n'importe qui a été enlevé et...

-Ah, enlevé. C'est différent tu sais. Enlevé et disparu.

-Ouais... bref...

Son fils venait-il vraiment de le reprendre sur le choix de ses thermes ? C'était rare qu'il fasse attention aux mots.

-Il y a un témoin de la scène. Mais il a reçu un sacré coup sur la tête alors il est à l'hôpital. On ne pourra pas l'interroger avant demain.

-Sacré affaire...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ça va occuper mes nuits...

Les nouilles étaient prêtes. Aomine rajouta des légumes et de la sauce soja avant d'amener la casserole sur la table. Il sortit deux assiettes et des couverts et appela son père à table. Celui-ci laissa la télévision allumée.

Alors qu'il mangeaient, le JT commença.

-Tiens, fit le père cyniquement, je pari que ces harpies de journalistes ont déjà mit la main sur l'affaire. Ça va faire le tour du Japon en quelques minutes.

Aomine regarda alors l'écran de la télévision et sa gorge se bloqua. Il y avait une photo d'Akashi Seijuro avec le simple « porté disparu » en rouge, juste en dessous.

-Akashi... parvint-il à souffler.

Le journaliste prit la parole et ses mots raisonnèrent dans la tête d'Aomine sans parvenir à en sortir.

Akashi avait disparu.

* * *

-Atsuchi... pourquoi tu regardes un truc aussi violent... ?

Le père regardait son fils, sucette dans la bouche qui ressemblait plus à un gamin de cinq ans qu'à un jeune prodige du basket, qui regardait un film ultra violent avec du sang partout et des cris ainsi que des zombies affreusement laids.

-J'aime bien ça.

De qui tenait-il ce gosse ? Dans la famille, pas un ne lui ressemblait. Le père soupira et prit la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur la mère qui rentrait enfin du travail, exténuée.

-Salut ma chérie, les enfants sont déjà au lit. Enfin, presque.

-Je vois ça, dit-elle en riant.

Elle embrassa la chevelure de son mari et partit dans la cuisine. Murasakibara ne semblait pas vouloir allé se coucher, même si son père avait changé de chaîne. C'était la fin du JT, le journaliste rappelait l'information principale.

Alors que Murasakibara commençait à se lever, étirant son immense corps, un nom le figea. Quoique, non, ce n'était pas le nom en question qui l'avait stoppé, c'était plutôt l'adjectif qu'on lui avait collé.

Son père vit bien son regard presque paniqué qui fixait la télévision. Puis, il remarqua que le gamin disparu venait de Teiko. Son fils le connaissait-il ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il était si troublé ? Délicatement, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tout vas bien, fiston ?

-Akachin a disparu...

* * *

Avec ennui, il faisait défiler les chaînes. Décidément, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ce soir... Kise baillât et regarda l'heure. Il était peut-être temps qu'il aille se coucher. Après tout, s'il n'y avait rien à la télévision, ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste en bas.

Puis...

-Akashichiii !

Depuis la cuisine, il entendit son père grogner.

-Ryota, pourquoi es-tu obligé de crier à n'importe quelle occasion ?

Il ne fut en mesure de répondre alors qu'il buvait les paroles de la journaliste. Un garçon avait été trouvé inconscient dans la rue, devant le collège Teiko. Près de lui, le sac d'Akashi Seijuro, abandonné sur le sol. Le garçon avait disparu. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui.

Kise tentait de se rassurer. Akashi avait peut-être juste fugué, c'était juste une coïncidence qu'un garçon du même collège se soit évanoui à côté de son sac. Oui, une pure coïncidence. Akashi allait bien.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Akashi allait bien. Il devait y croire. S'il y croyait suffisamment, peut-être qu'il allait revenir, peut-être qu'il sera là demain, assis à son bureau, au premier rang, comme si de rien n'était pas.

Il ne pouvait rien lui être arrivé de grave n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas possible...

Ses pleurs incontrôlés parvinrent jusqu'à la cuisine. Deux paires de bras vinrent l'entourer, lui demandant de se calmer, tentant de le rassurer alors que les larmes affluaient. _Impossible_ , se répétait-il.

* * *

Kuroko était chez sa grand mère. Le repas durait depuis des heures et la conversation tournait en rond. Le garçon se retint de bailler et sortit discrètement son portable. Il alla sur facebook et fut interpellé par les messages des gens. Beaucoup du club de basket avait partagé un liens qui amenait sur la page du plus grand journal de Tokyo. L'article parlait de l'enlèvement d'un collégien.

Mais pas n'importe lequel.

Kuroko relu plusieurs fois le message jusqu'à être sûr et certains. Aucun doute n'était possible. Il parlait bien d'Akashi Seijuro, son ami, le vice-capitaine de Teiko.

Il avait été enlevé.

Ses parents occupés à discuter avec sa grand mère ne virent pas sa détresse. Kuroko avait toujours été particulièrement doué pour se cacher, pour qu'on l'oublie. Mais là, il avait horriblement besoin de soutient. Il avait besoin qu'on le prenne dans les bras. Il avait besoin de savoir comment allait Akashi Seijuro.

Alors que les minutes passaient, qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur cette photo de son vice-capitaine, une myriades de question prenait possession de son esprit. Était-il encore en vie ? La police avait-elle déjà une piste ? Akashi était-il encore sur le sol japonais ?

Il savait qu'aucune de ses questions ne pouvait avoir de réponses pour le moment. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre sans rien pouvoir faire. Attendre qu'on lui donne des nouvelles.

Il ne pouvait rien faire...

* * *

Midorima travaillait. Il avait un contrôle d'histoire dans deux jours et voulait à tout prix avoir une meilleure note qu'Akashi. Et si ce n'était pas possible, alors au moins égaliser. Il voulait qu'il le remarque. Midorima n'était pas doué en relation sociale, il ne savait pas comment se faire remarquer d'Akashi autrement que par le basket ou le shogi. Ces deux disciplines n'étaient pas suffisantes pour le rapprocher du vice-capitaine. Comment faire alors ? Devait-il lui proposer un rendez-vous à la bibliothèque ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Lui proposer d'aller travailler avec lui, voir même chez lui. N'importe quoi, mais un endroit où ils pourront parler d'autres choses que des études, se découvrir encore d'autres points communs.

Il soupira et prit son portable. Les mains un peu tremblantes d'appréhension, il tapa son message à Akashi. C'était un message sobre, lui demandant seulement s'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble mercredi après-midi.

Il attendit, ses mains serrant son portable, la réponse d'Akashi.

Il tentât de se distraire, le temps qu'une réponse arrive. Mais rien ne parvenait à occuper son esprit. Il prit un livre, tentât de lire trois mots sans succès, puis se mit à dessiner sur son cahier.

Pourquoi Akashi mettait-il tant de temps à répondre ? Hésitait-il à répondre ? Était-il embarrassé ?

Alors qu'il entendit celui-ci sonner, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur sa petite soeur.

-Shin-nii !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pestât-il en déverrouillant son écran.

-On parles d'un de tes amis à la télé.

-On dit télévision. Et alors ? Nous avons une renommée dans le basket japo...

-C'est pas ça.

Devant l'air paniqué de sa petite sœur, il commença à se poser des questions. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à un de ses amis ? Puis, il entendit sa mère qui l'appelait depuis l'étage inférieur. C'était grave. La réponse d'Akashi attendra.

Dans le salon, ses parents étaient faces aux informations. Son père tenait sa mère de façon protectrice. Celle-ci se retourna vers les escaliers quand elle entendit les pats lents de son fils.

-Oh... Shintaro, je suis désolée...

Il vit la même chose que les autres, entendit les même mots, se plongeât dans ce même regard rouge qui apparaissait sur les écrans. Il lu les mêmes phrases, comprit les mêmes choses.

Son téléphone encore dans la main, il regarda, les yeux brisés, le message qu'il avait reçu.

 **Aomine** _: Akashi a été enlevé._

Sous les yeux ébahit de sa mère, il s'évanouit.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà. Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, il y aura une trèèèès légère romance. Mais bon, elle ne pourra s'épanouir que si Akashi est retrouvé...**

 **Voilà, j'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et je publierai la suite sûrement la semaine prochaine, le samedi, comme d'hab. Je vais garder un rythme régulier (je suis en vacance, j'ai le temps).**

 **Je n'ai pas de bêta pour cette histoire, donc veillez pardonner les fautes.**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent déjà, je publie la suite de TMHB (Nash x Akashi) aujourd'hui.**

 **reviews ?**


	2. Cinq minutes

**Salut !**

 **Je suis très heureuse que ma fic ait été accueillie avec autant d'enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu le premier chapitre et j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire.**

 **ajiahdompey : Je sais je sais, c'est honteux. Mais je le répète, je dis que Help ressemble à Disparu simplement parce que c'est un peu policier et que c'est tous unis pour Akashi. Mais l'intrigue n'a rien à voir ! Donc oui, Help est sortie avant. Je savais qu'ils allaient faire rire ces deux là ^^ Bah... Midorima, c'est une petite nature, non ? Death fic ? Mais voyons, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi cette idée a germé dans ton esprit. C'est pas mon genre XD**

 **l oulia : Merci beaucoup ^^ Moi aussi je kiff voir Akashi en danger ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Arthygold : Salut ^^ Ah oui, tu restes sur ta faim ? Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à avoir les détails de l'enlèvement ? Ahaha, c'est parce que je réserve ça pour ce chapitre. Je savais que Kise et Aomine allaient faire rire alors qu'ils n'ont droit qu'à deux lignes de bêtises dans le chapitre. Bref, tu verra bien si une romance devait voir le jour. Alors, je précise : Akashi est vice-capitaine. Cette histoire se passe durant la première année de teiko. J'espère que ce chapitre (plus petit) va te plaire.**

 **Sesillia Sandra : It's not the same universe than Help. This story take place in Teiko first year. Thanks for support me !**

 **xShizukaa : bhhhhbuzygtogzitz mais voilà la suite XD Merci !**

 **Lawiki : La ressemblance n'est pas énorme et ce n'est pas une ressemblance scénaristique. Merci ^^ Tant mieux, j'avais peur que chaque réaction se ressemble (en plus, ils l'apprennent presque tous par la télévision). Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Cinq minutes**

 **Cinq minutes avant l'enlèvement**. Akashi sortait par le grand portail du collège. Il n'y avait plus aucun élève à cette heure-ci et les rues bordant le collège étaient toujours calmes. Presque pas de voitures, pas de passants, pas de maisons, seulement un grand parc juste en face du collège.

Akashi sorti son portable et ses écouteurs de son sac. Il mit le sons au maximum. Peu lui importait d'avoir mal aux oreilles, il aimait sentir son cœur battre au même rythme que les basses, son corps frissonner, des ailes lui pousser. C'était agréable. La musique devenait son seul et unique monde et il faisait abstraction du reste.

Dans son monde, les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, le vent ne faisait pas bouger les feuilles des arbres. Et surtout, dans son monde, aucune voiture de freinait à côté de lui. Devant lui, des immeubles, une petite ruelle sur le côté, et la rue, vide.

À ses côtés, une voiture noire et grosse qui venait de freiner. Il la vit rentrer dans son champ de vision et fut surpris par sa vitesse si vite stoppée. Deux hommes en sortirent, grands et aussi musclés que des joueurs de rugby. Les deux se postèrent devant lui. Un troisième sortit de la voiture par le côté donnant sur la route, il la contourna et se posta derrière Akashi.

Celui-ci commençât à comprendre. Il était encerclé. Il analysât la situation. Lui, gamin de douze ans, seul, face à trois mecs, dans une rue parfaitement vide. Il inspira grandement et restât immobile. _Réfléchis. Réfléchis._

Son instinct et sa raison lui disait de fuir, de ne pas chercher à se battre, fuir, fuir et seulement fuir. Sauver sa peau avant l'honneur. Pourquoi ces hommes n'attaquaient-ils pas ? Et si c'était juste un malentendu ?

Akashi fit alors un pas sur le côté. Un homme l'imita. Non, ce n'était pas un hasard, ils étaient là pour lui.

 _Fuis._

Akashi était petit, agile et rapide, il pouvait encore s'en sortir. Il se mit à courir devant lui, un homme lui barra la route. Akashi fit alors descendre son sac de son épaule et lui lança au visage. Il le passa comme si c'était un adversaire au basket, cherchant à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Ce qui fonctionna étonnement bien. L'homme retint sa chute avec son bras.

Akashi s'enfuit dans la ruelle, sachant bien que l'autre était à sa poursuite.

Mais la ruelle était un cul de sac. Il était piégé. Les hommes avaient-ils repérés les lieux ? Était-ce juste le hasard ?

Non !

Il sentit une poigne de fer se saisir de son bras. Akashi le frappa avec l'autre, mettant toute sa force dans son poing. Mais il n'avait que douze ans et il faisait quarante centimètres de moins que l'homme. Son poing laissât tout de même une vilaine trace rouge sur la joue de son agresseur.

Une seconde de plus et il était parfaitement immobilisé. L'homme qu'il avait déstabilisé quelques secondes plus tôt vint le voir. Il empoignât ses cheveux rouges et détailla son visage. Puis, il regarda son portable, de nouveau son visage.

-C'est bien lui. On l'embarque.

-Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Il se débattait. Devant de la rue, il entendit un cris, on criait son nom. Puis, il vit un corps s'effondrer. Il reconnu le visage de Nijimura.

-Nijimura-san !

Il se débattait comme un lion alors que l'homme en face de lui sortait un petit flacon et un mouchoir de sa poche. Il en versa dessus puis le plaqua sur le visage du garçon.

Akashi lutta de toute ses forces contre le sommeil. Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner, sa conscience s'évaporer. Le monde se floutât.

Non...

* * *

 **Cinq minutes avant l'enlèvement**. Nijimura était satisfait. Il était parvenu à préparer l'entraînement pour les trois prochains jours. Décidément, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à cerner les besoins de l'équipe. Il aimait de plus en plus son rôle de capitaine.

Il rassemblât ses affaires et sortit du bâtiment. Alors qu'il allait bifurquer à gauche, il vit, au bout de la rue, de l'autre côté, Akashi. Il voulu lui faire signe avant de voir qu'il était encerclé par trois hommes.

Son corps se figea. Ce n'était pas normal. Il vit Akashi bouger et l'un des hommes barrer sa route. Il vit le sac rentrer en collision avec sa tronche.

Nijimura se mit à courir, il devait l'aider, il devait le sauver. Un homme suivit Akashi dans la ruelle alors que l'autre se relevait. Il en restait un près de la voiture. Il entendit Nijimura arriver et se retourna.

Son regard glaça le sang du capitaine mais n'altéra en rien sa détermination.

-Akashi !

Il devait savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il tentât d'échapper à l'homme mais celui-ci parvint à le saisir. Il attrapa le col de sa chemise.

-Ne te mêles pas de ça, sale gosse.

Il frappa son front contre celui de Nijimura avec violence puis le laissât tomber sur le sol. Il entendit à peine Akashi hurler, à peine les hommes passer devant lui, disant que ça avait été facile, puis le moteur démarrer et les pneus grincer.

Les yeux mis-clos, il parvint à capter un détail avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Bon, comme vous allez vite le comprendre, je vais alterner les chapitres où on suit la GM et ceux où on suit Akashi (ce qui, croyez-moi, va vous faire angoisser à mort, mouahahahah).**

 **Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 18 de TMHB et une nouvelle histoire (encore ? Bah voui, Le serpent noir et DdFpI sont finis...) : Life's just smoke. Il s'agit de la fiction qui avait reçu le plus de voix lors de mon sondage avec Disparu.**

 **Résumé : Akashi avait résumé les choses ainsi : j'ai fait une bêtise et maintenant, quelqu'un est dans le coma. Nash n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, il voulait seulement l'aider à ne pas tomber, à ne pas se laisser engloutir par cette vie qu'il menait. Au milieu de la fumée, il lui montrât une autre façon de vivre et d'aimer.**

 **reviews ?**


	3. Lendemain

**Bonsoir !**

 **Après le chapitre centré sur Akashi, vous allons retourner du côté de la génération des miracles.**

 **loulia : Tu te doutais de quoi ?... Mais sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre ^^**

 **xShizukaa : T'inquiète, on aura la réaction de Nijimura, mais oui, il s'en veut à mort. Il était hors de question que je n'écrive pas ce qui arrive à Akashi ! Ça rajoute un suspense de malade à cette histoire, et c'est vrai que c'est ce qui manquais (pour de bonne raisons) à Help. Oui, j'en aurai été capables. Largement même. Mais c'était une façon de raconter l'histoire qui ne me plaisait pas. Alors... non, j'ai pas vraiment fait de planning pour le moment. Mes trois histoires principales (déchiré est un peu à part parce qu'elle est moins aimée) sont publiées le samedi, mais je pense que je vais en déplacer une soit sur le dimanche, soit sur le mercredi. J'espère que tu vas aimet cette suite et merci du reviews !**

 **ajiahdompey : Sadique ? Moi ? Je savais pas du tout comment rallonger ce chapitre, je ne pouvais pas mettre si tôt le réveil d'Akashi. Une death fic ? Non mais, comme si c'était dans mes habitudes XD**

 **Arthygold : C'est vrai, on s'imagine mal nos bouts de choux dans une telle situation. Mais bon... Niji protecteur, ça c'est sûr. ça va d'ailleurs se confirmer par la suite et surtout vers la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^**

 **Je précise quand même que cette histoire est vieille et donc le scénario aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Lendemain**

 **5 heures après l'enlèvement**. Midorima ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnaissait le plafond de sa chambre, il reconnaissait l'odeur du thé à la camomille. Sa mère lui en préparait toujours quand il n'était pas bien, que ce soit à cause d'une maladie ou d'un drame.

Il se souvenait. Les quelques mots d'Aomine, le journal télévisé. Akashi avait été enlevé. Introuvable. Était-il en vie ? Cette question et son absence de réponse surtout lui retournait l'estomac. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer mort, il ne pouvait l'imaginer loin de lui.

Et s'il était resté avec lui ce soir ? Aurait-il pu empêcher ça ?

Sa mère vint le voir, entendant du remous venant de sa chambre.

-Je pourrai appeler l'école demain si tu...

-Non, je vais y aller. En plus, la police sera sûrement là pour enquêter, je suis un ami proche d'Akashi, je dois répondre à leurs questions.

-D'accord.

Elle s'effaça un peu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son fils avait l'air étrangement plus grand. Était-ce la détermination d'aider les policiers ? Ou bien prenait-il cet air pour cacher sa blessure ?

-N'hésites pas à nous parler si tu ne vas pas bien.

Il acquiesça et elle s'en alla.

* * *

 **13 heures après l'enlèvement**. La génération des miracles ne ressemblait à rien ce matin là. Kise avait les yeux bouffis et rouges à force d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit, Kuroko n'était pas mieux, encore plus pâle et invisible que d'habitude. Aomine était nerveux et agité, il se dandinait sur place, mal à l'aise. À quelques mètres du grand portail, dans la rue, des bandes jaunes, deux voitures de police qui inspectait le lieu où Akashi avait été enlevé. Parmi eux, le père d'Aomine qui dirigeait l'opération.

Murasakibara n'avait aucune sucrerie dans les bras. Midorima aurait pourtant parié que dans ce genre de situation, il se serai rabattu sur la nourriture. Mais non. Au contraire, il faisait la grève de la faim.

-Ton père a déjà des pistes, Aomine ?

-Il doit aller interroger Nijimura ce matin, puis ce sera notre tour. Je lui ais déjà dit tout ce que je pouvais hier soir.

-Nijimura-san ?

-C'est Nijimura le témoin. Il était là quand Akashi s'est fait enlevé.

Midorima sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Nijimura était là, mais pas lui. Cela dit, il n'avait rien pu empêcher, mais quand même ! C'était injuste. Il ne pu empêcher sa poitrine de lui faire mal. Il était jaloux. Lui, Midorima Shintarô, était jaloux.

Kuroko prit enfin la parole, lui qui restait en retrait depuis son arrivée devant le portail.

-Aucune rançon n'a été demandé ?

-Pour le moment non. Akashi est un gosse de riche, je sais pas combien ses ravisseurs vont demander mais la note va être salée...

La cloche sonna. Le visage mornes, ils prirent chacun leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et se rendirent vers leurs classes, situées au premier étage. Le professeur n'arrêtait pas regarder le bureau vide au premier rang et le cours fut d'un ennui mortel. Les élèves ne parvenaient pas à se concentrer. Du fond de la classe, Kise regardait lui aussi la chaise solitaire. Akashi aurait dû être assit là, à lever la main à chaque question du prof.

Où était-il maintenant ? Avec qui ?

Durant les cours de l'après-midi, la police vint dans chaque classe de première année. Ils interrogèrent les élèves uns par un, dans une pièce à part.

Kuroko était intimidé. Mais il avait la chance d'être interrogé par le père d'Aomine. Il l'avait déjà rencontré à une occasion et vu le regard de l'adulte, il se souvenait de lui.

-Bonjour, Kuroko-kun.

-Bonjour, Aomine-dono.

Il lui intima de s'asseoir en indiquant la chaise en face de lui.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mal. Mon ami a disparu.

-Je sais. Je vais te poser quelques questions. Je te prierai de répondre avec le plus de précisions possible.

Il posa en premier les questions classiques : quel était sa relation avec Akashi, est-ce que ce dernier avait des ennemis, lui avait-il parlé de menaces ou n'importe quoi en rapport avec sa disparition, où était Kuroko à l'heure de l'enlèvement, pourquoi Akashi était-il seul.

Arrivé au bout des questions, Kuroko se sentait tout pantelant. Il avait répondu vite, il se sentait épuisé. Son cerveau avait carburé à plein régime.

-Est-ce que je peux vous demander ce qu'à dit Nijimura-san ce matin ?

L'adulte eu un sourire.

-Daiki m'a posé la même question ce midi... Je n'ai normalement pas le droit de te le dire, mais j'en ais parlé à Daiki alors tu pourra lui poser les questions.

-Vous lui avez également dit si les parents d'Akashi-kun avaient réagit ?

-Ses parents ? Akashi n'a que son père. Sa mère est décédée peu de temps après sa naissance.

L'adulte vit bien le regard bouleversé de Kuroko. Ainsi, Akashi ne lui avait rien dit ? Ce n'était pourtant pas un secret familial. Si Akashi avait caché ce genre de détail, qu'avait-il pu dissimuler d'autre ?

* * *

 **20 heures après l'enlèvement.** Devant le gymnase de Teiko, la génération était regroupée. Ils avaient tous été interrogés par la police. Évidement, tous avaient de nombreuses questions à poser à Aomine. Il essaya de répondre avec le plus de précisions possible avant le début de l'entraînement.

-Toujours pas de rançon ?

-Ouais, et c'est pas bon signe. Ça veut dire que les mecs qui l'ont enlevé ne veulent pas d'argent. Ils avaient une autre idée en tête.

Une autre idée... Midorima dû réprimer le dégoût qui l'assaillait. Qu'est-ce que ces malades allaient lui faire ? Il n'avait que douze ans... ce n'était pas un âge pour vivre une chose pareille.

-Et qu'à dit Nijimuracchi ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler ce midi mais il ne répond pas.

-D'après ce que mon père m'a dit, Nijimura ne vas pas bien. Il se sent très mal de n'avoir rien pu empêcher. Et puis, il s'est prit un sacré coup sur la tête.

-C'est grave ?

-Un _traumatisme crânien avec hématome sous dural,_ récitât Aomine (on sentait qu'il ne pigeait pas un traître mots de tout ce charabia) Le problème, c'est que ça rend son témoignage peu fiable.

-Donc en plus de n'avoir rien pu empêcher, ce qu'il a vu ne sert peut-être à rien... réfléchit Kise à voix haute.

Ils baissèrent les yeux. Nijimura devait se sentir si inutile. Kuroko osait à peine imaginer dans quel état d'esprit il était. Et si on ne retrouvai jamais Akashi ? Nijimura pourra-t-il un jour se pardonner ?

-D'après Nijimura-san, comment s'est déroulé l'enlèvement ?

-Quand il est sortit du collège, il y avait trois mecs qui entouraient Akashi. Il a essayé de leur échapper. Il en a frappé un avec son sac puis s'est barrer dans une ruelle. Nijimura n'a pas vu comment il s'est fait maîtrisé, il l'a entendu crier. Nijimura a tenter d'échapper à un des hommes mais il s'est prit un coup avant d'avoir atteint la ruelle.

Kise était au bord des larmes. Il se retourna et les sécha, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître.

L'entraînement commençât quelques minutes plus tard. Mais personne n'était concentré. Chacun imaginait Akashi sur le terrain, jouant avec eux, ou bien sur le bord avec ses feuilles et son stylo, Nijimura à ses côtés, sifflet en main. Leur quotidien s'était brisé.

Lors de l'entraînement, Kuroko rattrapa mal une passe de Kise et se tordit le poignet. Le coach ne dit rien, il comprenait bien le manque de concentration de ses joueurs, lui même se sentait mal pour eux. Autant arrêter là l'entraînement pour eux.

Il demandât au reste de la génération des miracles d'accompagner Kuroko à l'infirmerie. Dès que l'un d'entre eux se blessaient -ce qui n'était pas si rare vu que leur force surpassait leur corps- les cinq accompagnaient le blessé.

-Alors, fit le médecin scolaire, qui est l'heureux élu aujourd'hui ?

Le sourire de l'homme les détendit un peu. Kuroko s'avança et s'assit sur le petit tabouret tandis que les autres prenaient place sur les lits vides.

Le médecin examina le poignet de Kuroko tout en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Puis, il changea brusquement de sujet.

-Au fait, comment va l'épaule de votre ami ? Aka... Akashi-kun, c'est ça ? Il s'est bien remit ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Midorima.

Il y a trois semaines, Murasakibara avait bousculé Akashi lors d'un match d'entraînement et lui avait déboîté l'épaule. Comme toujours, la génération des miracles l'avait accompagné chez le médecin. Midorima se rappela alors l'étrange échange qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

 _Le médecin était en train d'expliquer à Akashi comment ne pas trop forcer sur son épaule. Le rouge semblait perplexe, comme s'il voulait demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas. Quelque chose le perturbait._

 _-As-tu des questions ?_

 _Akashi avait alors très légèrement pincé ses lèvres (petit geste que Midorima avait trouvé craquant)._

 _-Vous... vous ne me prenez pas de sang ?_

 _-Pardon ? Tu veux parler d'une prise de sang ?_

 _Le rouge était resté hébété quelques secondes avant de se reprendre._

 _-Oui._

 _-Ce n'est pas utile voyons._

 _-Akashi, t'aurait quand même pas peur des piqûres ? l'avait charrié Aomine._

 _Akashi n'avait pas réagit. Il s'était contenté de regarder le sol, presque comme si on venait de le disputer._

 _-Pourtant, avait reprit le vice-capitaine avec un voix hésitante. Mon médecin m'en fait souvent._

 _-Peut-être parce que dans ces cas-là, ça les nécessitait._

 _-Pour une grippe ?_

 _-Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est exagéré. Quel est le nom de ton médecin traitant, Akashi-kun ?_

Midorima ne se souvenait plus de ce nom. Mais la conversation était restée dans son esprit. C'était surtout la réaction d'Akashi qui l'avait étonné. Il semblait confus et ne pas croire le médecin. C'était comme si d'un coup, on lui apprenait que la terre était plate. Il avait le terme exact : chamboulé.

-Monsieur, demandât Midorima. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la conversation que vous aviez eu avec lui ?

-C'était à propos des prises de sang, c'est ça ?

Midorima acquiesça tandis que les autres se demandaient où il voulait en venir.

-Vous vous êtes renseigné sur le médecin d'Akashi ?

-Non, pas vraiment. La façon dont il traite ses patients n'est pas mon affaire. Je ne vais pas juger sa façon de travailler. Et puis, s'il faisait régulièrement des prises de sang à Akashi-kun, je pense que c'était parce que c'était nécessaire.

Akashi leur cachait-il une maladie ? Une maladie assez grave pour justifier un contrôle régulier ? Non, sinon il n'aurait pas été étonné que le médecin scolaire ne lui fasse pas de prise de sang. Cette hypothétique maladie devait être un secret.

Midorima hésitait à demander au médecin l'accès au dossier médical d'Akashi, rien que pour être sûr. Mais il refuserai très certainement, ce genre de chose est confidentielle. Comment faire alors ? Parler directement au médecin d'Akashi ? Mais à quoi cela les avancera dans le fond ? Akashi a disparu après tout.

Mais Kuroko ne semblait pas penser la même chose.

-Quel est le nom du médecin d'Akashi-kun ?

L'adulte eu un petit sourire avant de chercher dans ses feuilles. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver la fiche d'Akashi au milieu de celle des centaines d'autres élèves. Il donna ensuite le nom aux élèves. Le nom du médecin traitant n'était pas une information particulièrement importante, il pouvait se permettre de la divulguer.

-Évitez tout de même d'en parler.

-Bien évidement, monsieur.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard. Kise finit par demander à Kuroko ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Je ne sais pas où ça peut nous mener, mais je me dit que nous renseigner sur Akashi-kun et en apprendre plus sur lui est mieux que d'attendre les bras croisés. Ça nous occupera en attendant que la police le retrouve.

Midorima regarda sa montre. Cela fera bientôt une journée. Vingt-quatre heures qu'il était entre les mains de ses ravisseurs. Comment allait-il ? Il devait être terrifié. Même Aomine savait qu'il serai mord de trouille dans son cas, il serai sûrement en train de pleurer dans un coin. Du moins, s'il était encore en vie.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : on retourne dans la tête d'Akashi ! Youpi !**

 **PS : publication de la suite e LJS et TMHB aujourd'hui !**

 **Reviews ?**


	4. Quelques heures seulement

**Salut !**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre trois ! Un POV de Akashi et croyez moi... vous aller stresser avec lui.**

 **loulia : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre (plus long) va te plaire ^^**

 **Arthygold : Ouais, Nijimura fait un peu pitié, je suis d'accord (mais c'est loin d'être fini pour lui !). Ah, je suis contente que tu ais souligné le problème du sang ^^ (tout comme tu avais souligné la cicatrice dans TMHB, mais je vais aussi te faire poireauter, héhé ^^). Merci, j'espère qu'il va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Quelques heures seulement**

 **2 heures et 56 minutes après l'enlèvement**. Il sentit son corps tressaillir, comme si son esprit s'éveillait d'un coup. Mais ses force étaient encore loin d'être revenues. Akashi se sentait lentement sortir de la torpeur. Au loin, du moins, ce qui paraissait loin à son esprit embrumé, le ronronnement d'un moteur. Voiture ? Train ? Avion ? Bateau ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Petit à petit, il sentait qu'il se réveillait. Les souvenirs de son enlèvement revenaient. Ces hommes qui l'avaient piégé, Nijimura qui avait cherché à intervenir, à le sauver. Puis, on avait posé un tissu humide sur son visage et il s'était endormit. Pourquoi avoir prit tant de précautions ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir assommé violemment, comme Nijimura ? Y avait-il un but à cet enlèvement ? Vu qu'il avait l'air d'être préparé, Akashi supposait que oui.

Ses mains étaient attachées devant lui. Il était assit sur un siège, relativement confortable. Il y avait des gens qui parlaient, très certainement ceux qui l'avait enlevé. Akashi essaya de capter certains mots, éventuellement un accent spécifique. N'importe quoi qui puisse lui donner une indication sur la situation.

Il fallait qu'il fasse semblant de dormir. Ne prendre aucun risque. Rester calme. Observer. Écouter. Sans exagérer, sa vie était en jeu. S'ils étaient en voiture, il avait peut-être une chance de s'enfuir. Quitte à se blesser. Il n'avait pas peur.

Est-ce qu'on s'inquiétait ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Nijimura allait-il bien ? L'avait-on trouvé ? Avaient-ils compris ?

Les voix semblaient éloignée, mais fortes. Ces hommes riaient et parlaient. Pouvaient-ils le voir de là où ils étaient ?

Akashi bougeât légèrement ses doigts. Il examina les liens qui entouraient ses poignets. Dès qu'il entendait un bruit, une voix trop forte, trop proche, il cessait son inspection. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Que lui feraient-ils s'il se ratait ? Qu'arriverait-il s'ils remarquaient qu'il ne dormait plus ? Allaient-ils seulement le rendormir ? Mais Akashi aura-t-il une autre occasion ?

Il inspira profondément et se concentra. Ses mains étaient immobilisées par de la corde. Il sentait le nœud. Pouvait-il le défaire ? Pas sûr...

Les hommes semblaient occupés à rire. Personne n'allait le remarquer, n'est-ce pas ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, se disait Akashi.

Il examina un peu plus le nœud. Il tira au hasard. Il ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux, cela risquerai de se voir plus facilement que ses doigts qui bougeaient. Surtout dans la position dans laquelle il avait mit ses mains, il était presque caché. Il sentit ses liens se desserrer.

Et maintenant ? Il fit coulisser ses mains avec lenteur. Si on le voyait maintenant, que se passerait-il ? La peur nouait sa gorge.

Il entendit des pas. Mince, quelqu'un venait vers lui. Akashi tentât de paraître naturel mais ses épaules étaient tendues. Il avait si peur et était si stressé qu'il devait se retenir de pleurer.

Les pas se stoppèrent juste à côté de lui. Merde, il était fichu. Deux doigts se posèrent sur son cou.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Entendit-il. On le touche pas, on a dit.

-Je crois qu'il est réveillé.

Non, non ! Que devait-il faire ? Profiter de la proximité de l'homme pour tenter quelque chose ? Mais que pourra-t-il bien faire ? Un gamin de douze ans contre un kidnappeur. Les yeux des autres devaient être braqués sur lui, tenter de délivrer ses mains serai dangereux et prouverai qu'il était bien réveillé.

Akashi inspira un grand coup. Quand il faut y aller... Ce sera sa seule et unique chance. Il devait la saisir, se raccrocher à elle, son dernier espoir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et saisit la main de l'homme avant de tirer vers lui. Sa surprise agissait en sa faveur, l'homme perdit plus facilement l'équilibre. Akashi passa alors la corde autour de son cou et serra.

Les autres hommes réagirent aussitôt, comme il s'y attendait. La vie d'un membre du groupe avait-elle une valeur suffisante ? Il continuât à serrer alors que l'homme se débattait. Akashi à genoux sur le siège, il gardait ses yeux sur le groupe qui venait vers lui.

-Lâches-le, gamin.

Les mains tremblantes, les yeux larmoyants, il prit sur lui et serra la corde. L'homme tentait de se débattre. Mais à chacun de ses gestes, Akashi serrait un peu plus, si bien qu'il finit par se calmer. Son corps séparait Akashi des autres et le protégeait. Son dos était reposé contre la paroi froide, il était coincé entre le siège sur lequel il avait dormit et un autre. Cela ressemblait à l'agencement d'un bus, d'un avion ou d'un bateau. Il ne savait pas encore bien dans quoi il était. Son attention était accaparée par les hommes se tenant devant lui.

-Tu ne sera pas capable de le tuer, relâche-le.

-Tu veux parier ? Osât Akashi, la voix incertaine.

Évidement qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer un homme. Même si dans les situations de crise, on peut presque tout faire. Cet homme qu'il étranglait était sa monnaie d'échange, il ne pouvait pas le tuer aussi facilement.

-Remarque, si tu restes bien sagement dans ton coin jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à destination, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Dîtes-moi pourquoi vous m'avez emmené.

-On obéit aux ordres. C'est tout.

Étonnement, ces hommes ne semblaient pas chercher à lui faire du mal. Il ne faisait qu'accomplir leur mission. Ils n'étaient que la première épreuve. Akashi frissonna rien qu'à cette pensée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va me faire... ?

Il craquait. Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas se montrer minable. Mais qui ne pleurerai pas à sa place ? Il ne savait pas où il était, avec qui et surtout, ce qui l'attendait. Il était terrifié.

-On en sait rien, gamin.

Peut-être une minute s'écoula avant qu'Akashi ne relâche la corde qui entourait le cou de son prisonnier. Celui-ci se releva en vitesse et s'éloignât. La corde avait laissée une vilaine trace rouge.

-Putain, il a du caractère, le gosse !

-Tel père, tel fils, fit l'un des adulte.

Complètement recroquevillé sur le sol, entre les deux sièges, Akashi pleurait. L'homme qui semblait être le chef du groupe tenait un tissu qu'il avait sûrement déjà imbibé de la substance qui avait endormit Akashi quelques heures plus tôt. Probablement du chloroforme. Il semblait hésiter. Si Akashi restait calme, à quoi bon le rendormir ? Celui qui les avait engagé leur avait bien demandé de ne pas abuser de ce genre de choses. Le corps d'Akashi devait être le plus sain possible.

-Tu promets de te tenir tranquille ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te rendors.

Il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Même s'il avait relâché l'homme parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il ne pouvait renoncer aussi facilement.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il se penchât et agrippa Akashi pour le relever et alors qu'il se débattait de toutes ses forces, il parvint à le bloquer contre son torse et à lui mettre le tissu sur le visage.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Akashi vit le paysage à travers la fenêtre, cette étendue bleue qui défilait. Ah... il n'avait donc aucune chance de s'enfuir depuis le départ...

* * *

 **6 heures et 07 minutes après l'enlèvement**. Éclairé. Sombre. Éclairé. Sombre. À travers ses paupières, il ressentait le changement de luminosité. Sombre, puis éclairé, comme si des lampes défilaient au dessus de lui.

Apparemment, il était allongé. Dans son dos se trouvait un matelas. Il entrouvrit les yeux et tentât de comprendre son environnement. Des voix. Des bruits et les lumières au dessus de lui qui défilaient à intervalle régulier. On le déplaçait.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il se sentit de nouveau plonger dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **6 heures et 13 minutes après l'enlèvement**. C'était la troisième fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux. À chaque fois, un paysage différent, d'abord des rangés de sièges, puis un couloir et maintenant une pièce fade qui sentait mauvais. Il y avait une odeur de désinfectant, d'hôpital. La pièce n'avait aucune fenêtre et le sol était en béton. Comme dans une cave. Une cave... rien que cette idée lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il n'entendait aucun bruit. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul être vivant dans les environs. La pièce n'était éclairée que par une unique ampoule qui pendait du plafond et il y avait une porte sur sa droite. Le sol et les murs étaient gris.

Akashi était allongé sur ce qui semblait être un lit d'hôpital. L'une de ses mains était attachée au rebord du lit, au dessus de sa tête, par une sangle. Il en était de même pour ses deux pieds, retenus de chaque côté du lit. Il n'avait pas d'oreiller, pas de couverture, rien pour lui tenir chaud et il ne tarda pas à grelotter, uniquement vêtu de sa chemise de Teiko et d'une sorte de bas de pyjama.

Il se sentait plus en forme que lors de ses précédents réveils. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas fallut plus d'une minute pour prendre conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il analysât sa situation. La porte de la pièce était très certainement fermée à clé et pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à défaire la sangle qui emprisonnait son poignet gauche. Quelle étaient ses chances de s'en tirer ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui faire maintenant ?

Il se débattit contre les sangles, il voulait essayer de les faire céder. Puis il hurlât.

-Au secours ! À l'aide !

Il fallait qu'on vienne le voir, qu'il voit la tête de ses agresseurs, il fallait qu'on l'entende, qu'on vienne l'aider. Si la police le cherchait, elle devait entendre qu'il était là. On devait le sauver !

Soudainement, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Akashi sursautât. La personne qui entra ne faisait pas partie des hommes qui avaient enlevé Akashi. Le garçon se souvenait su visage de chacun d'entre eux. Pourtant, le visage de l'inconnu lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

-Bonjour, Seijuro-kun.

-Vous êtes qui ?

Il y avait sûrement d'autres questions plus pertinentes que celle-ci dans un pareil moment.

-Ce n'est pas important.

L'inconnu s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il tenait dans sa main une mallette qu'il ouvrit et déposa au niveau des pieds d'Akashi. Il en sortit une petite seringue. Akashi sentit son corps se tendre.

-Ne t'en fait pas, le rassurât l'inconnu, je vais seulement te prendre un peu de sang. Tu as l'habitude, non ?

Ce n'était certainement pas ça le problème. Akashi tentât de le repousser mais l'homme attrapa son bras libre et parvint à l'immobiliser. Il piqua d'un geste précis dans son poignet et prit un peu de sang avant de se retirer.

Il déposa une goutte de sang sur une machine qui tenant dans sa mallette. La machine bipa au bout de quelques secondes et l'homme sourit.

-C'est parfait, ton sang ne contient plus beaucoup de chloroforme.

-Et alors ?

La raison pour laquelle on l'avait emmené ici lui échappait complètement. Cet homme ne ressemblait pas à un fou dangereux et n'avait pas la carrure d'un kidnappeur d'enfant ni d'un psychopathe. Il n'était qu'un sous-fifre. Quelqu'un d'autre tirait sûrement les ficelles de son enlèvement.

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le plus important.

-Je n'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurai pas au moins votre nom. Vous êtes qui ?

L'homme soupira.

-Vous êtes qui ?

S'il pouvait lui faire cracher son identité, peut-être pourra-il ensuite obtenir d'autres informations.

-Vous êtes qui ?

Il referma sa mallette et s'en alla vers la porte. Akashi voulait lui demander de ne pas partir, de ne pas le laisser tout seul. Il préférai avoir une présence avec lui, peut-être pas la meilleure, que d'être seul dans cette pièce. Mais l'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de deux autres personnes portant chacune des masques de chirurgies et des blouses d'hôpital. Akashi sentit immédiatement la peur se frayer un chemin dans ses veines. Son corps se tétanisa.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Il reconnu sur le chariot que tirait les deux personnes les équipements pour faire des prélèvement de sang, comme Akashi avait pu subir de nombreuses fois dans sa jeunesse. Il se débattait, mais les hommes parvinrent tout de même à immobiliser son bras. Ils se sanglèrent sur le bord du lit et commencèrent à le piquer.

Sur le chariot se trouvait trois pochettes prêtes à être remplies du sang et des plaquettes d'Akashi. Le vice-capitaine de Teiko s'était renseigné après sa visite chez le médecin de Teiko à cause de sa blessure faite à un entraînement, il savait désormais que prendre autant de sang à un enfant pour de la fièvre, voir même sans raison, n'était pas normal. Mais il avait grandit en étant soigné de la sorte, comment pouvait-il savoir que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça se passait ? On lui disait qu'on guérissait la maladie en retirant le sang malade et parfois, il fallait intervenir avant que la maladie ne vienne, c'était de la prévention.

Dans les souvenirs d'Akashi, on ne lui prélevait toujours que deux pochettes de sang, jamais trois. C'était trop. Avec juste deux, il se sentait toujours patraque, alors là...

Sur son autre bras, celui qui était accroché au dessus de sa tête, l'homme à la mallette lui posât une perfusion en intraveineuse.

Quand la deuxième pochette de sang fut remplie, Akashi commençât à se sentir faiblard et nauséeux. L'homme à la mallette le remarqua et lui donna deux morceaux de sucre blanc. Akashi les avala sans rechigner.

-Qui êtes vous ? Continuât-il inlassablement à demander sans obtenir de réponse.

Il voyait l'agacement sur le visage de l'homme. Mais Akashi était doté d'une patience remarquable, surtout dans les situations de crise. Dans la vie courante, beaucoup de choses l'agaçait à une vitesse record, mais il ne le montrait pas. Là, il sentait qu'il pouvait poser sa question sans se lasser pendant encore plusieurs heures.

Ce fût la fatigue qui le fit s'arrêter. Quand la troisième pochette fût pleine, Akashi s'endormit.

* * *

 **Bon, je sais, théoriquement, 3 pochettes pour un prélèvement de sang, c'est beaucoup. Mais bon... vous comprenez assez vite que le bien être d'Akashi et sa santé sont mis de côté par ses ravisseurs.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre et ce début d'intrigue vous plaît. Je préfère vous le dire : c'est pas de la science fiction, hein. Je veux dire : pas d'expérience bizarres ou ce genre de truc. On a affaire qu'à des humains. Je trouvais qu'il était bien de le préciser vu ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre.**

 **PS : parution de TMHB (20) et LJS (3)**

 **Reviews ?**


	5. L'heure de la visite

**Salut !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Moi super, même s'il fait chaud...**

 **loulia : Crois-moi (ou non), je ne me souvenais plus que c'était le bac lundi, désolé si je t'ai fait stresser. Rooh, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tes épreuves se sont bien passée. Tu vas faire quoi l'année prochaine ?**

 **xShizukaa : Je suis d'accord, c'est important. Mais finalement, c'est pire parce qu'en parallèle, on voit le stresse de la génération des miracles et surtout, l'enquête qui avance... ou pas. Merci !**

 **Arthygold : Oui, trois pochettes, c'est beaucoup. à la base, j'avais prévu d'en prendre 4 mais c'était trop. Alors j'ai descendu à 3 pour que ce soit plus raisonnable et ça n'a pas beaucoup d'incidence sur l'histoire. J'adore te faire poireauter même ! C'est ma spécialité (d'après ce qu'on me dit...). Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 : l'heure de la visite**

 **25 heures après l'enlèvement**. Kuroko était incapable de manger. Il se sentait mal, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cerveau de lui dire qu'il y avait certainement autre chose à faire pour aider Akashi. Les policiers avaient-ils tenté de localiser son téléphone ? Est-ce que le père d'Akashi avait réagit ? Une demande de rançon avait-elle enfin été envoyée ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors cela signifie que les ravisseurs comptent garder Akashi, qu'ils ne vont jamais le leur rendre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il pleurait. Cette idée, cette peur de ne jamais revoir son vice-capitaine le faisait craquer. Il sentit la tendre main de son père frotter son dos. Les paroles de sa mère ne lui faisaient aucun effet, rien n'apaisait la tempête qui prenait forme en lui. Il était inutile. Il était tellement inutile. Ce sentiment était insupportable.

Sans finir son repas, le bleuté montât dans sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit et mit sa couverture sur lui. Dans la pénombre, l'écran de son portable projetait une lumière blanche sur son visage qui lui grillait les yeux.

Sur facebook, beaucoup de monde soutenait Akashi, soutenait sa famille, ses amis. Les messages de soutient étaient aussi inutiles pour les apaiser qu'écœurant. Cette gentillesse n'était qu'hypocrisie. Tout le monde devait penser : heureusement que ce n'est pas à moi que ça arrive. Ils devaient se rassurer sur leurs vies. Au fond, peut-être qu'aucune des personnes qui avaient posté un message ne pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Ou alors, c'était simplement lui qui ne voulait pas réconfort car il se sentait trop mal. Il n'arrivait pas à apprécier cette gentillesse. Le monde s'était effondré pour lui et pour toute la génération des miracles. Ceux qui ne connaissent pas Akashi ne peuvent parler de lui.

Il vit alors, parmi tous ces messages vides de sens, un seul qui suffit à refaire surgir les larmes. Un message de Murasakibara, aussi débordant de naïveté que de tristesse.

 _Rendez-nous Aka-chin._

C'était étonnant venant de lui. Mes les ravisseurs d'Akashi pouvaient-ils seulement lire ce message ? Peut-être que non, peut-être qu'ils s'amusaient avec lui, peut-être que cet enlèvement n'avait aucun sens, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une blague. Dans son esprit tordu, Kuroko se mit à imaginer des scenarii. Il imaginait des extraterrestre venus enlever Akashi. Ce scénario complètement absurde le fit rire, avant qu'un autre ne prenne place. Il imaginait Akashi en train de hurler, en train de souffrir, dans une cave. Malheureusement, c'était ce scénario là qui avait le plus de chance de coller à la réalité. C'était probablement l'œuvre d'un malade mental.

Alors qu'il allait éteindre son écran, il vit un nouveau message s'afficher sur la page facebook crée pour Akashi.

 _Rendez-nous Akashicchi._

Puis un autre :

 _Rendez-nous Akashi !_

Tout à fait le genre d'Aomine. Il ne manquait que le « bordel » à la fin. Kuroko commençât à taper son propre message quand il aperçu celui de Midorima qui le laissa perplexe :

 _Rendez-moi Akashi._

* * *

 **26 heures après l'enlèvement**. Il était privé de portable. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il en ferait pour le moment. La télévision lui suffisait pour se rendre compte de l'horreur de ce qui se passait. Akashi avait disparu. Akashi avait disparu parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver.

Cette pensé creusait une tranché dans son cœur. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il était inutile. Tellement, tellement...

Recroquevillé sur son lit, il ne cessait de murmurer ces quelques mots qui devenait son mantra : _Pardon Akashi._

Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus pour lui ? Les policiers avaient prit son témoignage, jugé la veille comme capital et aujourd'hui comme possiblement erroné. Il était passé de la personne la plus importante pour la résolution de l'affaire à quelqu'un d'inutile. Son témoignage aurait-il été plus utile s'il était resté caché à observer de loin ? Au moins, on l'aurait cru plus facilement.

* * *

 **48 heures après l'enlèvement.** La génération des miracles se rendait vers le cabinet du médecin traitant d'Akashi. Ils n'étaient pas bavards, même Aomine. Le matin même il avait fait le compte rendu à ses amis de l'avancé de l'enquête, leur demandant bien évidement de tout garder pour eux.

Comme le craignait Kuroko, il n'y avait pas eu de demande de rançon. Quant au portable d'Akashi, il était avec son sac, donc resté sur le trottoir avec Nijimura.

-Le père d'Akashicchi n'a aucune idée de qui pourrait en vouloir à son fils ?

-Justement... Le père d'Akashi était en voyage d'affaire à Paris lors de l'enlèvement. Il est injoignable et personne ne sait où il est pour le moment. Il aurait quitté la ville dimanche soir d'après ce que mon père a pu savoir.

-Attend... Tu veux dire qu'en plus du fils, le père aussi à disparu ? Demandât Midorima.

-Aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas.

Quelqu'un en voulait à la famille Akashi ? Au point d'enlever le père et le fils ? Là, c'était vraiment intriguant.

-Il n'y a rien d'autres de nouveau ?

-Non, rien. Mon père est juste allé interroger les employés de la maison Akashi, mais il n'étaient pas tous là, certains avaient pris un congé comme il n'y a plus personne dans la maison. Mais d'ici demain, il n'aura plus la moindre piste.

Alors ils avaient déjà fait le tour ? N'y avait-il personne d'autres à interroger ? N'y avait-il aucune autre preuves ? C'était déjà fini ? La scène de l'enlèvement avait déjà rendu tout ses secrets ? Midorima refusait d'y croire.

Mais s'ils ne trouvaient plus rien pour Akashi, peut-être la disparition de Masaomi pourra-elle en dire plus ? Peut-être retrouveront-ils le fils en cherchant le père ? Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Un si mince espoir...

En marchant à l'allure d'une tortue déprimée, ils mirent une demie heure à arriver au cabinet du médecin. Celui-ci était en train de parler avec sa secrétaire avant de faire signe à une des patiente dans la salle d'attente de venir. Il fermât ensuite la porte de son bureau.

La génération des miracles s'assit dans la salle d'attente où trois autres personnes attendaient. Lorsqu'il ne restât plus qu'une autre personne attendant, Midorima lui demandât si le docteur Hiroshi avait l'habitude de lui faire des prises de sang. Le patient fronçât les sourcils et répondit que non. Donc cela n'était spécifique qu'à Akashi apparemment.

Ce fut au tour de la génération des miracles. Le médecin les regarda un moment.

-Vous avez prit rendez-vous ?

-Non, on...

-Alors je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous recevoir. J'ai déjà dû abréger mes consultations pour finir plus tôt.

-Nous n'avons que quelques questions à vous poser.

Le médecin soupira avant de les détailler un peu plus. Il semblât remarquer qu'ils étaient tous collégiens et de Teiko car il murmurât le nom de l'établissement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas passer la semaine prochaine ?

-Malheureusement, non.

Le docteur Hiroshi soupira et regarda sa montre avant de grimacer.

-Je n'ai que cinq minutes. Sur quoi portent vos questions ?

-Akashi Seijuro.

Kuroko crut que le médecin allait faire un attaque ou bien que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout apparemment. Voyant des collégiens débarquer, il devait plutôt s'attendre à des questions sur les études de médecine, éventuellement, une demande pour faire une stage. Certainement pas des questions sur un patient qui était porté disparu depuis deux jours.

-Je suis tenu au secret médical, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais nous sommes ses amis, fit Kise avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. Et il a disparu...

-Et ? Je sais bien qu'il a disparu. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

-On voulait seulement savoir pourquoi vous lui faisiez autant de prises de sang. Souffre-t-il d'une maladie particulière ?

Le médecin semblait hésiter entre répondre à ces enfant ou garder le silence et s'en aller. Il avait perdu assez de temps.

-Il n'est pas malade, finit par avouer le médecin. Son père est seulement un homme pointilleux qui souhaite tout contrôler.

Le visage du docteur Hiroshi se fermât. La génération des miracles n'insista pas plus et s'en alla. Cependant, ils restaient perplexes. Ce n'était que cela ? Des prises de sang abusives pour contrôler le cholestérol de l'héritier des Akashi.

-Tout ça pour ça... soupirât Aomine en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du cabinet, ils virent le docteur Hiroshi, mallette en main, sortir et se glisser dans une voiture noire qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Cette voiture était déjà là tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Murasakibara.

Aomine se grattât l'oreille.

Le portable de Kuroko sonna, surprenant tout le monde. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent légèrement quand il vit qui appelait. Il décrochât presque instantanément.

-Mochi-mochi ?

-Kuroko...

-Qui a-t-il, Nijimura-san ?

-Il faut que tu m'aides... Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je vais devenir fou... Je me souviens d'un truc. Je me dit que c'est peut-être important.

-Tu en as parlé à la police ?

Nijimura eu un rire étrange de l'autre côté du fil.

-Qui va me croire là-bas ? Aidez-moi à m'enfuir de l'hôpital et je vous dirait ce dons je me souviens.

* * *

 **Bon, j'espère que c'est assez clair mais la deuxième partie (la toute petite), se passe auprès de Nijimura.**

 **Le suspense monte encore, hein ? Qu'a donc vu Nijimura ? Où est Masaomi Akashi ?**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **PS : Je poste aujourd'hui la suite de TMHB et demain, celle de LJS.**

 **Reviews ?**


	6. En une journée

**Salut !**

 **Le brevet et le bac, c'est finis ! J'espère que pour vous tout s'est bien passé.**

 **loulia : Cool ^^ J'espère que la SVT s'est bien passée. Oui, ça m'inquiétait un peu à la relecture ^^ merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera tout aussi génial.**

 **Arthygold : Cela de Midorima n'est pas vraiment curieux... J'ai avancé dès le premier chapitre qu'il avait le béguin pour Akashi ^^ Par contre, cette marque d'affection est curieuse venant de lui, là je suis d'accord. Jais que tout est louche, mais tout à une explication ^^ (heureusement d'ailleurs XD). Non, il n'y a plus personne : Shiori est morte et les deux garçons sont portés disparus. Tu aura la réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Merci du review.**

 **Bon, faîte pas trop attention aux titres de chapitre. Ce sont des noms un peu bateau, ils ont juste tous un liens avec le temps. C'est tout (je précise cela parce que je trouve le titre de ce chapitre vraiment...médiocre et moche).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 : En une journée**

 **41 heures après l'enlèvement**. Il avait froid. Tout son corps tremblait. C'était surtout ses pieds nus qui le picotait. Akashi pensait que c'était la fatigue que le faisait ressentir cela. L'homme à la mallette et ses acolytes étaient venus deux autres fois pour lui prélever une pochette de sang. Le garçon était épuisé et nauséeux. L'odeur de désinfectant prenait possession de ses narines et il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son avenir proche. À quoi rimait tout cela ? Était-il un rat de laboratoire ?

Il avait comprit que sur les deux perfusions qu'il avait sur son bras droit, l'une servait à lui donner les nutriments dont il avait besoin et l'autre était un produit stimulant la régénération de ses globules blancs et rouges.

Avec les pieds attachés, Akashi ne pouvait même pas se recroqueviller sur le matelas et tenter de conserver un peu de chaleur. Il soufflât de l'air chaud sur sa seule main libre en vain. Il avait toujours horriblement froid.

Il entendit des pas. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans sa pièce, si bien qu'Akashi, en se concentrant assez, pouvait entendre quand quelqu'un arrivait. La poignée de la porte se baissât, celle-ci s'entrebâillât et une voix lui parvint.

-Ne vous en faîte pas, je sais qu'on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière ensuite.

L'homme à la mallette entra et rangeât son téléphone dans sa poche en soupirant. Il était donc au téléphone il y a quelques instants...

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-... mal.

À quoi s'attendait-il, franchement ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Encore cette question !

-Répondez-moi et j'arrêterai.

L'homme à la mallette s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il couvait presque Akashi d'un regard bienveillant. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler.

-J'ai froid, murmurât Akashi.

L'homme fronçât les sourcils et posât sa main sur le front d'Akashi. Puis il lui prit la main.

-Effectivement, tu es glacé. Je vais aller te chercher une couverture, c'est pas le moment de nous faire une hypothermie.

Il se leva et Akashi hésitât quelques secondes à lui demander de rester. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être là et d'avoir peur. Et puis, pour le moment, on ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de mal.

Merde, mais à quoi il pensait ?! Il ne pouvait commencer à trouver des points positifs à sa situation ! Il ne pouvait pas sympathiser avec son ravisseur.

Quand l'homme revint, il n'était pas seul. Les même personnes qui venaient d'habitude lui prélever du sang était avec lui. Mais pour une fois, elles n'amenaient pas le matériel censé servir au prélèvement. Sur la table roulante se trouvait autre chose.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

-Détends-toi, Seijuro, on va faire en sorte que tu ne sentes rien.

Ce n'était vraiment pas des paroles rassurantes ! Akashi se mit à s'agiter sur le lit. Ceux avec des masques, qu'Akashi surnommait les Masqués, l'allongèrent sur le côté et tentèrent de le maintenir. Ils baissèrent son bas de pyjama, laissant ses hanches apparaître. Akashi se sentit rougir, il se sentait humilié, maintenu ainsi les fesses à l'air.

L'homme à la mallette s'approcha du visage d'Akashi et posât une main rassurante sur ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé, murmurât-il, mais on ne peut pas te faire si tôt une d'anesthésie générale.

Alors ce qu'on allait lui faire nécessite normalement une anesthésie... ? Akashi sentit son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Une Marquée prit la place de l'homme à la mallette. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et noua un bâillon autour de la tête d'Akashi.

-N'hésites surtout pas à mordre, lui dit-elle.

Akashi regardât avec des yeux angoissés une petite seringue se planter dans sa hanche. Étant donné qu'au bout de quelques secondes, il ne sentait plus vraiment les mains qui le maintenaient à cet endroit, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une anesthésie locale.

L'homme à la mallette prit alors une seringue bien plus imposante. Elle était plus grande et son aiguille devait faire quinze voir vingt centimètres et était très épaisse. Ils allaient rentrer ça dans sa hanche ?

L'aiguille s'enfonçât avec une lenteur insupportable. Akashi ne sentait aucune douleur, seulement cette chose froide qui descendait. La sensation était désagréable. Puis, alors qu'il se disait que ce n'était pas si terrible, il sentit une douleur. L'aiguille perçait son périostre, la couche supérieure de son os qui n'était pas anesthésiée.

Il commençât à se débattre, mais plus il bougeait, plus il avait mal. C'était insoutenable !

-Tenez-le !

Akashi finit par cesser de bouger, comprenant que cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il mordit dans le tissu autour de sa bouche et pleurât en silence pour évacuer la douleur. Le corps de la seringue se remplissait d'un liquide assez épais et rougeâtre. Comme du sang mais... non, ce n'était pas du sang.

Réfléchis, qui a t-il dans un os, autre que du calcium ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les intéresser ? L'aiguille ressortit de son corps. La réponse lui vint dans un éclair de lucidité au milieu de la douleur qui l'assaillait : de la moelle osseuse.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que c'était finit, l'homme à la mallette prit une nouvelle seringue et la planta à quelques centimètres du précédent site de prélèvement.

-Il faut plusieurs prélèvement, dit la Masquée.

Akashi cessa de compter le nombre de fois où la seringue creusât son os, le nombre de larmes qui avait coulé sur ses joues. Ses hanches le faisaient souffrir. L'homme à la mallette dû le tourner pour prélever également de l'autre côté. Ce changement de position lui arracha un cri de douleur.

 _Faîtes que ça s'arrête !_

L'anesthésie ne faisait plus effet au dernier prélèvement et Akashi s'évanouit sous la douleur qui irradiait son corps entier.

* * *

 **48 heures après l'enlèvement**. Akashi ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il se sentait horriblement fatigué. Ses pieds avaient été détachés, il pouvait enfin des replier et les bouger un peu. Mais dès qu'il voulu bouger ses jambes pour les replier contre lui, il se mit à gémir de douleur. Ses hanches lui faisaient horriblement mal.

La douleur lui coupa presque le souffle. Il prit sur lui et bougeât par petits mouvements jusqu'à parvenir à remonter assez sur le matelas pour pouvoir atteindre sa main sanglée en haut du lit. Il n'était plus à bout de bras pour tenter de se décrocher et il y parvint enfin. Ses deux perfusions étaient encore là. Il hésitât à les enlever.

Il remarquât seulement après qu'il avait enfin une couverture sur lui. Malheureusement, elle ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à avoir froid.

Akashi baissât son bas de pyjama et contemplât horrifié les énormes hématomes sur ses hanches. Ils étaient bleus et même noirs pas endroit. C'était vraiment très laid et douloureux.

Lui qui pensait il y a quelques heures qu'on ne lui avait pas encore fait de mal... Mais à quoi rimait tout cela ? Pourquoi prendre son sang ? Pourquoi prendre sa moelle ? Cela n'avait de sens dans aucun contexte qu'il connaissait. Surtout pas dans un kidnapping.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Comment allait la génération des miracles ? Est-ce qu'on était en train de le chercher ? Est-ce qu'on allait le trouver ? Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite ?

Akashi luttât pour ne pas penser au sourire de ses amis, pour ne pas penser à cette dernière glace qu'il aurait pu partager avec eux s'il n'était pas aller travailler. Kise avait raison quand il disait qu'il ne fallait pas se presser pour faire une dissertation. Akashi aurait du profiter du temps passé avec eux. « On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, le prof peu bien rajouter un autre devoir à faire », avait-il dit à Kise. Ou bien, tu pourrai te faire enlever.

Akashi se mit à rire, un rire triste, en pensant qu'il ne laissait derrière lui qu'une dissertation. C'était tellement pitoyable...

Le vice-capitaine séchât ses larmes et soupira. Il regarda la pièce et remarqua alors quelque chose. À chaque fois que l'homme à la mallette ou des Masqués venaient le voir, jamais ils ne déverrouillaient la porte. Jamais Akashi n'avait entendu un trousseau de clé ou un verrou. La porte était donc probablement ouverte.

Finalement, cette fois où il avait faillit étrangler un de ses ravisseurs n'avait pas été sa seule et unique chance de s'échapper. Une autre se présentait maintenant.

Akashi inspira avant d'entreprendre de se lever. Il se retint de crier et parvint à mettre un pied sur le sol froid. Il se tint au bord du lit alors qu'il posait le second pied. Le pire fut de se reposer sur eux et de lâcher le bord du lit.

Il vacillât, chancelât sur ses pieds. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il était bien trop fatigué. Son corps n'avait pas du tout régénéré tout le sang qu'on avait pu lui prendre. Il manquait cruellement de force.

Sa vue s'obscurcit. _Non, ne t'évanouis pas ! Ne tombe pas ! Tiens bon !_

 _Tiens bon !_

* * *

 **Bon... La grande question qui va vous torturer pendant deux semaines : va-t-il réussir à s'échapper ?**

 **La prochaine fois, on retourne du côté de la GM et la fameuse révélation de Nijimura !**

 **PS : Parution du chapitre 22 de TMHB aujourd'hui et la suite de LJS demain.**

 **Reviews ?**


	7. A ce moment là

**Salut ! Alors, ce bac ? Bien ou bien ?**

 **Bon, pour ce chapitre, on retourne du côté de la GM et de Nijimura qui a quelques confidences...**

 **loulia : Merci ^^ Et bien on y est, aux résultats ^^ J'espère que tu as eux ceux que tu voulais.**

 **SesilliaS : Calm down ! All will be explain in next chapter (not all, but a great part).**

 **Arthygold : Je sais que c'est bizarre ^^ mais t'inquiète, on en saura beaucoup plus dans le prochain chapitre. Non, j'étais sûre que ça perturberait mais non. En fait, j'ai dit 15 jours parce que là, c'est un chapitre de la Gm, donc encore 7 jours à attendre pour savoir pour Akashi. Merci ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 : à ce moment là**

 **50 heures après l'enlèvement.**

-Nijimura a vraiment intérêt à avoir un truc important à dire ! Pestât Aomine.

Il tenait Kuroko sur ses épaules. Le bleuté tentait d'atteindre le bord d'une fenêtre du second étage. Heureusement pour eux, Nijimura avait sa chambre à cet étage et non au cinquième. Là, il aurait été bien plus délicat de venir le chercher.

Kuroko parvint à agripper les barreaux en bas de la fenêtre et parvint à se hisser. Il tenait dans un équilibre précaire. Il frappa à la vitre et ne tarda pas à voir les rideaux s'ouvrir puis le visage surpris de Nijimura.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et aidât Kuroko à se hisser.

-Kuroko, mais qu'est-ce...

-On est venu te chercher. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

-Oï, Nijimura, si tu t'avises de répondre « non », t'es un homme mort ! fit Aomine depuis le bas.

Nijimura eu un maigre sourire avant de remercier Kuroko. Il rassemblât le peu d'affaire dont il disposait et suivit Kuroko. En bas de la fenêtre, Aomine et Murasakibara tendaient les bras, prêts à réceptionner les deux garçons.

-On va... sauter ?

-Tu as peur, Nijimura-san ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, Kuroko se laissât tomber pour atterrir dans les bras d'Aomine. Heureusement, la chute n'était pas vertigineuse et Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de prendre beaucoup de vitesse, il était facile à rattraper.

Nijimura prit une grande inspiration avant de lui aussi se laisser tomber. Murasakibara le récupéra comme si de rien n'était et le reposa sur le sol.

-Nijimura-san, tu es sûr que ça ira en dehors de l'hôpital. Je veux dire... ta tête.

-Ma tête va bien. Merci de vous inquiéter. Les médecins m'ont dit que je risquais seulement d'avoir des vertiges. Je n'ai qu'un traumatisme léger.

Mais c'était suffisant pour que son témoignage devienne incertain. Nijimura se gratta le front. Il avait encore un bleu à cet endroit et il le touchait pas réflexe.

Le petit groupe s'éloignât de l'hôpital. Ils étaient étonnés qu'il n'y ait pas de caméra à l'extérieur, ni que le grillage soit si bas. S'évader était étonnement facile.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, jusqu'à revenir vers le collège. Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment fait attention, mais leurs pas les menèrent sur le lieu de la disparition. Les policiers avaient retiré les bandes noires et jaunes qui délimitaient la zone.

Nijimura leur reconstitua la scène avec tous les détails dont il se souvenait. Sa lésion cérébrale ne lui avait laissé que des souvenirs assez vagues de la scène. Pourtant, il se souvenait encore parfaitement du cris de détresse d'Akashi, des hommes qui disaient que c'était facile, puis, ce fameux détail qu'il s'était répété des milliers de fois dans sa solitude pour ne pas l'oublier.

-Je me souviens de la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture.

Il l'avait gribouillé sur un papier, des centaines de fois au feutre noir. Il tendit le papier à Aomine.

-Ton père ne me croira certainement pas. Je peux le comprendre. En attendant, on peut peut-être reprendre l'enquête de notre côté. Ils n'ont plus aucune piste.

Ce que Nijimura ne leur dit pas, c'était qu'il n'avait pas montré le numéro de la plaque en grande partie parce qu'il voulait retrouver Akashi lui-même. Il ne voulait pas confier cela à la police. Cétait de sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le protéger, qu'Akashi avait été enlevé.

Sur la feuille gribouillée se trouvait aussi un sigle que Nijimura avait reproduit plusieurs fois.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'était sur la plaque. Comme une décoration.

Kise s'approchât et plissât les yeux. Il prit la feuille des mains d'Aomine.

-Je connais ce sigle. C'est celui d'un groupe de yakuza.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-ça sert de lire la presse people de Tokyo ! De nombreux scandales y paraissent et beaucoup portent sur les yakuza.

-Je doute que des yakuza enlèvent un gosse. Quelqu'un a du les engager.

-Quelqu'un de riche alors ! Il faut se les payer, les yakuza ! Leurs services coûtent une blinde !

-Mais ils sont une garantie de travail bien fait et rapide.

Cette découverte les laissant tous perplexes. Cependant, cela prouvait une chose : c'était Akashi qui était visé depuis le début. Quelqu'un le voulait. Mais pourquoi ? Si aucune rançon n'avait été demandée, cela signifiait que ce n'était pas pour l'argent qu'il pouvait leur rapporter.

-J'y pense... fit Midorima qui était relativement silencieux depuis le début. Masaomi a disparu avant Akashi, peut-être qu'il n'a pas pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Masaomi et donc qu'il a enlevé son fils pour faire pression sur lui.

Cette théorie largement valable leur fila des frissons. Et si on était en train de torturer Akashi parce que son père refusait de leur donner quelque chose ? Cette théorie raviva en eux cette question qui était de plus en plus insupportable : Akashi était-il encore en vie ?

Le groupe se sépara quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient tous assez retournés par toutes ces révélations et ce qu'elles impliquaient. Nijimura ne pouvait pas retourner chez lui, il savait que ses parents le ramènerait à l'hôpital. Aomine, en tant que fils d'un policier, ne pouvait pas l'accueillir chez lui. Kuroko expliquât que ses parents ne se gênaient pas pour entrer dans sa chambre la journée, si bien que c'était une mauvaise cachette, idem pour Kise et ses sœurs. Murasakibara aussi avait une famille envahissante. Alors, Midorima fut désigné pour accueillir Nijimura. Ses parents respectaient sa vie privée et ne rentrait jamais dans sa chambre, idem pour sa petite sœur qui malgré ses airs de chipie, ne venait que rarement l'embêter quand il travaillait.

Tout le monde dormait chez les Midorima quand les deux garçons rentrèrent. Midorima l'emmena discrètement dans sa chambre puis alla chercher du pain pour grignoter quelque chose. Il sortit un futon pour Nijimura qu'il installa sur son parquet.

-Tu sais, je ne compte pas rester très longtemps... Mes parents vont s'inquiéter de toute façon, c'est juste... à l'hôpital, c'était l'enfer.

-On te posait trop de questions ?

-On me faisait trop d'examens, les policiers venaient souvent, ils ne pouvaient pas me croire, alors que je savais qu'ils mourraient d'envie de boire mes paroles et d'enquêter sérieusement sur ce que je pouvait leur dire.

Les deux garçons se mirent en pyjama. Midorima ne sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Nijimura et il rêvait de lui poser une question. Il voulait savoir s'il aimait Akashi Seijuro. Après tous ses sourires qu'il lui faisait toute la journée pouvait le laisser penser.

Ils se regardèrent, chacun allongéz sur leurs matelas. Midorima voulait en savoir plus sur l'incident, être capable d'imaginer à la perfection comment ça s'était déroulé.

-J'aurai tellement voulu l'aider... murmurât Nijimura. Ça me rend malade d'être aussi inutile.

-Je regrette de ne pas être resté avec lui ce soir-là. Peut-être que si on était rentré ensemble, ils n'auraient pas osé l'attaquer.

-Vu leur stature, tu n'aurai pas été un problème.

-Mais j'aurai pu les retenir le temps qu'Akashi se sauve. Je crois certes au destin, et le destin voulait peut-être qu'Akashi se fasse enlever ce jour-là, mais j'ai espoir qu'il y avait possibilité de le changer.

Nijimura méditât ces paroles. Il se retourna sur son futon et s'allongeât sur le ventre. Midorima ne faisait que se torturer. Si le destin pouvait être changé, de toute manière, c'était trop tard.

-J'ai récupéré mon portable il y a peu. J'ai eu l'occasion d'aller sur facebook. C'est dingue tout ces gens qui se sont mobilisés pour Akashi. Il paraît qu'une marche va être organisée. Tu penses que c'est parce que c'est le fils de Masaomi ou bien parce qu'il a douze ans ?

-Les deux.

Ce n'était pas une marche blanche qui allait faire revenir Akashi. Et ses ravisseurs n'allaient certainement pas se laisser impressionner par ce genre d'événements. Cela n'allait arranger que l'ego des gens et les vendeurs de t-shirt. Akashi ne devait même pas savoir que tout cela se mettait en place. Savait-il que la police avait épuisé toutes ses pistes ? Se doutait-il que les chances de le retrouver étaient passées en dessous des cinq pour cent ?

-J'ai aussi vu vos messages. Et le tiens... « rendez-moi Akashi ». ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu... tu l'aimes ?

Midorima sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il n'osât pas regarder Nijimura. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui posait la question en premier ? D'ailleurs, le prenait-il pour un rival ?

-Et toi ? Ripostât Midorima. Tu es toujours en train de lui sourire.

Touché. Nijimura enfouit sa tête sous sa couverture. C'était bien ce que Midorima craignait. Nijimura, tout comme lui, n'allait rien lâcher pour retrouver Akashi sain et sauf. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu le garçon dont ils étaient amoureux, celui qu'ils regardaient en cachette, celui qu'ils rêvaient de voir plus prêt, de toucher un peu plus, rien qu'une caresse dans les cheveux.

-C'est insupportable... soufflât Midorima les larmes aux yeux. Cette attente, cette incertitude...

-Je veux le retrouver. Et je le retrouverai. Si vous refusez de m'aider, je le ferai seul. Mais je le retrouverai. Parce que je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

Nijimura tourna sa tête vers le mur, indiquant qu'il ne voulait plus parler. Midorima entendit son téléphone vibrer, il regarda le message reçut de la part de Kise. Apparemment, l'entraînement de basket était annulé vendredi. De ce fait, Kise proposait d'aller chez Akashi. La génération des miracles ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix, mais ils pensaient tous la même chose : ils allaient retrouver Akashi eux-même. Cela commençait par une inspection de la maison Akashi. Ils n'étaient pas des pros, mais peut-être les servantes de la maison seront-elles moins vigilantes avec des gamins.

* * *

 **70 heures après l'enlèvement.** Le jeudi, ils avaient tous cours jusqu'à six heures le soir et ne purent pas beaucoup se voir. Le père d'Aomine n'avait aucune nouvelle information ou bien ne souhaitait pas en parler à son fils, peut-être de peur de le démoraliser.

La nouvelle de l'évasion de Nijimura faisait le tour de la ville et son visage ainsi que celui du jeune Akashi Seijuro faisait le tour des télévisions et des journaux. On ne parlait plus que de ça. Certaines personnes pensaient que si Nijimura avait fugué, c'était parce qu'il avait aidé Akashi à disparaître de la circulation et qu'il allait maintenant le rejoindre. Honnêtement, la génération des miracles aurait bien aimé que ce soit ça.

Mais non. Nijimura était encore chez Midorima et y passât la journée et la nuit.

* * *

 **Bon, prochain chapitre, on retourne du côté d'Akashi !**

 **Avez-vous déjà des théories sur qui a enlevé Akashi ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ^^**

 **PS : Parution de TMHB aujourd'hui ! et LJS demain.**

 **Reviews ?**


	8. Un sauveur est né

**Salut !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Cela fait 3 ans et 3 jours que je suis inscrite sur fanfiction ! Que de chemin parcourue, en grande partie grâce à votre soutient. Je vous adore !**

 **MariaMacha : J'aimerai bien savoir quelle est ta théorie, et surtout, si elle va être vérifiée par ce chapitre (où on va apprendre beaucoup de choses). Merci pour ce review ^^**

 **loulia : Je suis contente pour ton bac ! Oui, j'avais entendue que l'épreuve de math était difficile. J'espère que tu vas aimer les révélations de ce chapitre ^^ Merci !**

 **Kyoko Akashi : J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, tu aura plus de théories ^^ Oui, c'est vrai que ces deux là pourraient faire des bêtises ou s'emporter. Mais ils peuvent aussi décider de collaborer pour retrouver Akashi plus vite. Pourquoi forcément la mort, hein ? Par contre, je suis d'accord pour les séquelles physiques vu qu'on a vu qu'il avait des bleus. Merci ^^**

 **Arthygold : Ahah, tu verra bien ^^ J'espère aussi que tu aura vite des théories. T'inquiète, pas grave, j'étais pas très claire. Merci !**

 **Engel : Salut ^^ Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire.**

 **SesilliaS : Wait. Wait and you will know ^^ Thanks.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07 : Un sauveur est né**

 **48 heures après l'enlèvement**. Akashi perdit l'équilibre et se tint au mur. Ses jambes allaient céder et ses hanches lui faisaient encore mal. Sa vue brouillée par la fatigue, il parvint à faire un autre pas en direction de la porte. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire ! Saisir cette chance.

Il réussit à atteindre la porte et posât sa main sur la poignée. Il restât un petit moment appuyé dessus, le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner et ses jambes de flageoler. Il entendit alors des pas s'approcher. Quelqu'un arrivait. Tétanisé par la peur, il fut incapable de bouger alors que la poignée se baissait et que la porte s'ouvrait. Il recula, perdit l'équilibre et tombât sur le sol. La chute réveilla les hématomes sur ses hanches et il hurlât de douleur.

C'était l'homme à la mallette qui venait d'entrer. Il regardât Akashi avait des yeux ronds avant de s'accroupir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Il avait l'air plus inquiet par les larmes de douleur du garçon que part le fait qu'il était parvenu à se lever.

L'homme à la mallette le prit dans ses bras et le reposât sur le lit où il se recroquevillât. Il remit la couverture sur lui. Akashi gardait ses mains devant sa bouche pour cacher sa respiration. De ses yeux coulaient des larmes sans interruption. Sa gorge était nouée.

Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas pu s'enfuir.

L'homme à la mallette lui pressa gentiment l'épaule.

-Ça va aller, Seijuro ?

Il fit non de la tête, le visage toujours en pleurs. C'était autant l'échec que la douleur qui le brisait. Pourquoi personne n'était-il encore venu le sauver ? Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené là ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? Qu'avait-il de si particulier ?

-Je vais te donner des anti douleurs. J'étais réticent car il était possible qu'on ait encore besoin de te prélever du sang.

L'homme à la mallette qui, fidèle au surnom qu'Akashi lui avait donné, ce trimballait toujours avec sa mallette, l'ouvrit et prit une seringue. Akashi ne se débattit même pas alors qu'il lui administrait l'anti douleur.

-Tu devrais te sentir un peu mieux d'ici quelques minutes.

Le garçon se sentait à bout. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais c'était insupportable. Ne pas avoir de réponse, être plongé dans la peur, avoir l'impression de n'être qu'un objet, que sa vie n'avait aucune valeur. Qu'était-il finalement ?

Mais même si son morale commençait à céder, il restait Akashi Seijuro.

-Qui êtes vous ? reprit-il.

L'homme à la mallette se mit à rire. Mais Akashi vit dans ses yeux qu'il allait enfin avoir ses réponses. L'homme s'assit sur le bord du lit, il restât muet un moment avant de se tourner vers Akashi. Les larmes du garçon avait séché et ne laissait maintenant qu'une trace de sel sur son visage épuisé.

-On s'est déjà rencontré. Tu étais très jeune, peut-être sept ou huit ans. Tu étais malade et j'avais accompagné le docteur Hiroshi. Il était inquiet. Tu avais enchaîné plusieurs états grippaux en quelques mois et il craignait que tu n'aie quelque chose de plus grave, une maladie comme celle de ta mère. Comme je suis un spécialiste de ce genre de chose, il m'a fait venir. Mais tu n'avais rien.

-Vous êtes médecin et vous séquestrez un collégien. Quel genre de conscience avez vous ?

Le médecin le regardât, surpris par cette remarque. Il baissât les yeux quelques instants.

-Je sauve une vie, Akashi Seijuro. Tu te demandais pourquoi tu étais ici. La réponse est simple : Tu vas sauver une vie.

Pourquoi cette réponse le terrifiait-elle plus qu'autres choses ? Sauver une vie... mais comment ? Et la vie de qui ? Tout ceci semblait avoir de moins en moins de sens. Akashi le regardât avec des yeux indécis. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout cela... rien n'avait de sens.

-Comment ? Soufflât Akashi.

-Pour le moment, ton sang semble suffire. Mais il se pourrait qu'on ait besoin d'autres chose dans les jours à suivre.

-Et la moelle que vous m'avez volé ?

-Ah oui... c'est vrai. Pour le moment, cela donne de bons résultats mais... Je suis pessimiste. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Plus il parlait, moins cela avait de sens pour Akashi. Sauver une vie... Ce n'était pas en étant séquestré dans une cave que l'on pouvait sauver une vie.

-Je ne veux pas, commençât à sangloter Seijuro qui craquait complètement. Je ne veux pas sauver de vie. Je veux partir. Laissez-moi partir !

Akashi ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas être faible. Mais il lui était impossible de retenir ses larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être là, plus de subir tout ça. C'était trop, beaucoup trop.

-Relâchez-moi... Je vous en prie.

-Quelqu'un va très certainement mourir si tu t'en vas.

-Je m'en fou ! Je veux partir !

Hors de question qu'il reste pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il n'était pas un sauveur, il n'était qu'un adolescent de douze ans. Il se fichait bien de causer la mort de quelqu'un, surtout si c'était pour qu'on lui pompe son sang et sa moelle sans même son autorisation.

-Je m'en fou, continuait-il à répéter.

Le médecin posât sa main sur ses cheveux mais Akashi le repoussa violemment. Hors de question. Ce n'était pas en tentant de l'attendrir qu'il allait le faire rester.

-Vous ne parviendrez pas à me faire culpabiliser.

-Je suis un homme plein de ressources. Il me reste encore pas mal d'arguments pour te convaincre de rester ici.

 _Ça y est, il joue la carte du méchant_ , pensât Akashi. Cet homme s'était toujours montré presque mielleux envers lui, sauf bien évidement quand il lui avait planté cette longue et horrible aiguille dans la hanche.

Le médecin remarqua seulement qu'Akashi avait retiré ses perfusion pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Il soupirât.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Le médecin regardât sa montre.

-Bientôt quarante-neuf heures.

Seulement ? Akashi pensait que bien plus de temps s'était écoulé. En moins de deux jours, on lui avait prit une quantité importante de sang et on l'avait torturé avec une aiguille pour lui voler sa moelle osseuse. Mais il avait également craqué bien vite. Son mental n'était pas absolu.

Quarante-huit... La police devait encore le chercher, tout le monde devait être sur l'affaire, on devait avoir encore l'espoir de le trouver.

-On va me retrouver, annonçât fermement Akashi en défiant le médecin du regard. J'ai un ami dont le père et policier, il remuera ciel et terre pour me retrouver.

-Je ne pense pas.

L'homme se penchât, dangereux. Le masque de gentil monsieur s'était émietté en quelques secondes.

-La police n'a pas de piste solide. Le seul témoin de la scène ne peut pas fournir un récit fiable aux enquêteurs. Bientôt, ils auront fait le tour de tout ce qu'ils possèdent et se rendront compte qu'il leur manque trop de choses. On ne te retrouvera pas, Seijuro.

-Mon père va les pousser à chercher encore plus. Il engagera un détective privé. Il me retrouvera.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis important. Je suis son héritier.

-Si tu n'es que son héritier, il peut en trouver un autre. Es-tu vraiment sûr que ton père va s'amuser à perdre de l'argent pour te retrouver ? Es-tu sûr qu'il t'aime assez pour cela ? Es-tu sûr qu'il t'ai un jour aimé ou même désiré ?

La respiration du garçon se fit de plus en plus difficile. Sa gorge se nouait. Il mentait. Il tentait de lui embrouiller l'esprit. Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était un mensonge. Son père avait besoin de lui. Il était son héritier. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à des fous. On allait le retrouver. La police allait le retrouver. Il allait être libéré avant de perdre complètement la tête. Il fallait attendre. Juste attendre. Garder espoir.

-On va me retrouver.

Mais il n'y avait plus aucune conviction dans sa voix éteinte. Ce visage penché sur le sien, froid, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Le médecin avait sûrement raison.

-Il faut accepter le destin, Seijuro. Ton destin veut que tu sauve cette vie. Alors tu le fera.

-Non.

-As-tu le choix ? Personne ne viendra te sauver, alors autant de consacrer à la raison pour laquelle tu es né.

-La raison... non, mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Tu n'as vu le jour que dans ce but, tu es né pour ce qui est en train de t'arriver. Tu es né pour sauver une autre vie. Tu a été gardé en vie, pour la sauver. Sans elle, sans la nécessiter de la sauver, tu n'aurai jamais vu le jour. Tu dois avoir de la reconnaissance envers elle, alors tu vas la sauver.

Non. Non. Non. Akashi voulait le hurler. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer, plus celle de repousser l'homme qui était penché sur lui et qui lui déblatérait ces mots sans broncher. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. C'était impossible. En plus, il prenait bien soins de se répéter, de toutes les façons possible, pour que cette vérité s'ancre en lui.

 _Vous mentez_ , voulait-il dire. Pourtant, les yeux de l'homme semblaient sincères. Les yeux d'Akashi se brisèrent pour de bon. Il cessa de lutter, cessa d'espérer, il fermât seulement les yeux pour ne plus voir ce regard.

Il sentit l'homme se lever du lit. Il prit son bras sans trouver de résistance et lui remit les perfusions. Puis, il quitta la pièce, laissant là Akashi qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de rattacher au lit. Il n'allait sûrement plus essayer de s'enfuir maintenant que tous ses espoirs étaient morts. Il allait rester là et attendre la prochaine étape de sa descente aux enfers.

* * *

 **Alors... ? Vous vous attendiez à cela ? Mais vous saurez TOUT dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **PS : Aujourd'hui, suite de TMHB. Demain, suite de LJS.**

 **Reviews ?**


	9. Il y a douze ans

**Salut !**

 **On arrive enfin aux révélations tant attendues ! J'espère que ce chapitre capital va vous plaire ^^**

 **MachaKuro : Oui, sauver une vie. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Non, ce n'est pas un ennemi de Masaomi, mais bonne idée. Tu vas en savoir plus ! Tu vas même tout savoir. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Merci du soutient.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Non, non, il va garder sa santé mentale tout de même (enfin, un peu XD). Masaomi... Bah... Il a pas l'air motivé dans ce sens pour le moment. Tu vas tout comprendre dans ce chapitre. Justement, il aimme sa femme. C'est peut-être la chose la plus importante à comprendre ^^ Oui, ils sont mignons. Merci ! **

**apple-chan : La science fait des miracles. Il existe quelque chose : les designer baby, autrement dit, bébé sur demande en gros. ça se fait en Amérique quand un enfant est malade (Je te conseille le livre : ma vie pour la tienne de Jody Picoult, ou le film (mais le film est pas terrible par rapport au bouquin, surtout le personnage de l'avocat, bref). Ta théorie est juste (je ne vais pas le cacher vu que tu vas le lire dans cinq minutes). Je suis très contente que quelqu'un ait compris ^^ Par contre, comme ton review est trop long... je peux pas le lire en entier sur ma boîte mail et il n'est pas encore apparu sur le site... donc je compléterai ma réponse plus tard, quand j'aurai tout. Merci beaucoup pour ton review ^^**

 **SessilliaS : Your feeling is good. You will see. Thanks for the review.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 : Il y a douze ans**

 **94 heures après l'enlèvement**. La génération des miracles s'étaient regroupée devant le grand portail du collège. Les visages étaient tristes. Aomine avait confié le matin même à ses amis que l'enquête ne pouvait plus avancer. D'après ce que les enquêteurs avaient trouvé, Masaomi avait été aperçu à l'aéroport de Tokyo, mais il n'en était pas sortit. Cependant, il n'avait commandé aucun taxi pour rentrer chez lui ni rien. Il manquait le fil conducteur de ces disparitions aux enquêteurs.

Midorima avait horriblement mal dormit. Il avait pensé à Akashi, il le voyait pleurer, il sentait sa cage thoracique oppressée. Si seulement la télépathie pouvait exister, il dirait à Akashi qu'il l'aime et qu'il viendra le sauver. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit avant ? Pourquoi avoir autant repoussé l'échéance. _Quand je le retrouverai, je lui dirai._

Mais il y avait aussi Nijimura. Et s'il lui disait en premier ? Et si Akashi l'aimait ? Midorima n'avait jamais ressentit autant de choses en si peu de temps. Il se sentait comme une bouilloire en train de chauffer. Il allait finir par sauter. Ce devait être encore pire pour Akashi. Il devait se sentir si seul... si abandonné. Presque trois jours qu'il était aux mains de ces malades, trois jours qu'il devait attendre dans l'angoisse qu'on vienne le chercher. Mais cela ne valait que si son cœur battait encore... Encore cette horrible incertitude qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil la nuit. L'idée qu'Akashi en aime un autre était moins douloureuse que de l'imaginer dans un cercueil.

Nijimura les attendait devant le grand portail des Akashi. Il n'y avait aucun journaliste, tous avaient compris que les grands murs et le portail ne laisserait rien passer. Même la maison était difficilement visible, plantée au milieu de son immense jardin et de ces grands arbres qui entouraient la propriété. Pourtant, cette grande battisse avait l'air tellement triste.

En tant qu'amis d'Akashi, la génération des miracles pu entrer. Les servantes, bien que curieuses d'avoir de la visite alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'intérêt ici, n'osèrent pas vraiment poser de questions.

La génération des miracles fut conduite dans le grand salon. On leur servit du thé. Même au sens des domestique, il y avait une certaine hiérarchie. La servante la plus haute dans cette hiérarchie était Chôko. Elle accueillit les invités et restât avec eux.

Kuroko détaillât longuement la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Le plafond était très haut, il y avait une immense bibliothèque et de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin et ses bosquets de fleurs. Au dessus de la cheminée se trouvait le portrait d'une femme, assise sur une chaise et les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Debout à côté d'elle, un homme dont l'une des mains étaient délicatement reposée sur l'épaule de la femme.

-Est-ce que... commençât-il un peu hésitant. Est-ce que c'est la mère d'Akashi-kun ?

Chôko se tourna vers le tableau et acquiesça avec une mine triste.

-Oui, c'est elle. Akashi Shiori.

-Waouh ! Fit Aomine. C'est dingue comme Akashi lui ressemble !

-On dirait des clones, rajoutât Kise.

-C'est Aka-chin avec les cheveux longs.

Chôko eu un sourire étrange.

-Oui, ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

-De quoi est-elle morte ? Demandât Kuroko.

La servante but une gorgée tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Elle avait une leucémie.

-Est-ce que si le médecin d'Akashi, Hiroshi, lui faisait si fréquemment des prises de sang, c'était parce que Masaomi avait peur que son fils ait la même maladie ?

Elle regarda Midorima avec des yeux ronds avant de se reprendre.

-Vous êtes allé interroger Hiroshi-sensei ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Chôko devait bien avoir remarqué que Nijimura était avec eux, elle devait aussi savoir que les informations passaient en boucle sur la soudaine évasion de l'hôpital du garçon. Il avait pourtant envoyé un message à ses parents pour leurs dire qu'il allait bien... Chôko avait bien dû comprendre que la génération des miracles enquêtait de son côté sur la disparition d'Akashi. Mais s'ils étaient là, c'est qu'ils en savaient un peu plus. Pour eux, il y avait un enjeux plus grand que pour la police. Akashi n'était pas juste un garçon, c'était leur ami.

-On trouvait étrange le fait qu'il fasse autant de prises de sang à Akashi.

Elle haussât les épaules.

-Masaomi-san ne souhaite pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son héritier. Il faut qu'il soit en bonne santé.

C'était tout de même des mesures drastiques et inutiles. Ce n'était pas un excès de cholestérol qui allait empêcher Akashi de devenir comme son père.

Vivre au quotidien avec Masaomi Akashi devait être un enfer. La génération des miracles ne constata qu'à partir de ce moment là à quel point Akashi avait été poussé à l'extrême vers la perfection. Pas étonnant qu'il préfère aller travailler au lieu de partager une glace avec eux.

-Et si Akashi ne voulait pas devenir l'héritier de son père ? Il n'a jamais eu son mot à dire ?

-Non. Jamais.

Et si c'était vraiment une fugue déguisée ? Peu probable, mais Akashi aurait bien pu vouloir s'échapper de cette vie.

-Comment on peut faire ça à son enfant juste pour être sûr qu'il soit parfait... ? Soupirât Aomine.

Chôko serra ses poings, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kuroko. La servante avait des réactions assez étranges. Leur cachait-elle quelque chose ?

-La police est déjà venue vous interroger ?

-Je n'étais pas là à ce moment.

Chôko regarda longuement à l'extérieur avant de souffler.

-Que savez-vous sur la disparition de Seijuro ? Je veux dire, que savez-vous de plus que la police.

-On sait que des Yakuza ont très probablement été engagés pour enlever Akashi. Et que Masaomi a disparu dimanche à Tokyo. Il n'est pas sorti de l'aéroport. Et on est donc au courant pour le médecin.

-Si... Si vous saviez où était Seijuro, que feriez-vous ?

-On irait le chercher, répondit Nijimura sans la moindre hésitation.

-Même à l'autre bout du pays ?

-Oui.

Chôko se leva et alla fermer à clés les portes du salon. Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait un visage hésitant. Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil et posât ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Je suis sûre de savoir où il est.

La mâchoire de Murasakibara faillit se décrocher sous la surprise. Kise retint un cri en mettant sa mains devant sa bouche.

-Mais... pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à la police ?

-Ce n'est pas une chose évidente à avouer. De plus, Masaomi aurait très vite comprit que c'était moi et m'aurai tuée. C'est un homme encore plus cruel que ce que vous pouviez vous imaginer. Et puis... J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé cette famille. Surtout Shiori et Seijuro...

-Attendez... Masaomi vous aurait tué... ce qui veut dire... qu'il est responsable de l'enlèvement d'Akashi ?

Elle baissât les yeux.

-Oui.

Aomine se levât pour faire les cents pas dans la salle. Masaomi et sa disparition... ils se voilaient la face depuis le début. Masaomi avait disparu parce qu'il avait planifié l'enlèvement de son propre fils ? Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Absolument aucun.

-Expliquez-nous.

Les mains tremblantes, elle serra son tablier.

-Si je vous le raconte... Promettez-moi que vous irez le chercher.

Ils virent quelques larmes tomber sur le tablier.

-Promettez...

-On vous promet, répondit Midorima.

Chôko releva la tête, des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle hochât la tête et s'essuyât le visage. Elle inspira longuement et se lançât dans son récit. Chôko avait été engagée par la famille Akashi l'année du mariage entre Masaomi et Shiori. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes pouvaient penser, ce n'était pas un mariage forcé. Masaomi et Shiori s'aimaient vraiment. Chôko n'avait même jamais vu de plus beau couple. Ils étaient heureux.

Ce bonheur fut gâché par le secret de Shiori. Elle cachait sa maladie à son mari. Chôko était sa confidente et amie et seule personne au courant. Finalement, quand son état s'aggravât, Masaomi décidât de faire appel au plus grand spécialiste de la leucémie. Il travaillait dans un hôpital à Hokkaido, en collaboration avec le docteur Hiroshi.

Shiori s'affaiblissait. L'un des moyens de lui apporter une rémission durable, voire même complète, consistait en une greffe de cellules souches. Mais trouver un donneur prenait du temps. Le médecin leur suggéra qu'une personne proche génétiquement de Shiori pouvait servir de donneur. Comme une sœur ou un frère. Shiori était cependant enfant unique.

Shiori et Masaomi décidèrent alors d'avoir un enfant. Ce n'était pas prévu, ils n'en voulait pas. Aucun des deux n'était intéressé par le fait de devenir parent. Mais pour Masaomi, la vie de sa femme était précieuse, tellement précieuse...

Ils confièrent à un laboratoire le soin de créer l'embryon à partir de leur ADN pour que l'enfant soit parfaitement compatible avec sa mère. Malheureusement, Shiori perdit le bébé et était trop faible pour retenter l'expérience. Masaomi ne voulait pas abandonner. Il cherchât une mère porteuse. Bien entendu, personne ne devait être au courant de l'affaire et la mère porteuse fut choisie parmi les servante de la maison Akashi.

Chôko fut désignée. L'embryon était de sexe masculin. Dans l'idéal, Masaomi aurait voulu une fille pour assurer encore plus la compatibilité mais le cas de Shiori s'aggravant assez vite, il décida de garder le garçon.

Le jour de l'accouchement, Shiori était prête à recevoir la greffe de cellule. Dès que l'enfant fut né, Masaomi ordonna que l'on coupe le cordon au plus vite, car c'était lui qui regorgeait le plus de cellules. Chôko se souvenait que personne ne s'occupait de l'enfant, il était resté à pleurer sur la table à langer, les médecins, même les parents, étaient plus préoccupés par la greffe.

On fit passer Shiori pour morte. Encore une idée de Masaomi. Il ne voulait pas que Seijuro grandisse avec sa mère. Shiori fut envoyée dans l'hôpital de Hokkaido pour y être soignée. La greffe de cellules souche lui offrit une rémission durable.

Le docteur Hiroshi venait souvent prélever du sang chez l'enfant ainsi que des lymphocytes pour guérir sa mère et prolonger la rémission.

Chôko s'occupa de l'éducation de Seijuro, elle le considérait comme son fils. Akashi n'était né que pour sauver sa mère, que pour lui servir de réserve de lymphocytes et de sang.

Son récit terminé, Chôko séchât les larmes qui avaient envahie ses yeux. Elle alla chercher des mouchoirs pour la génération des miracles qui était dans le même état qu'elle. Midorima n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose soit possible. Comment pouvait-il disposer de la vie de son enfant à ce point ?

-Dimanche soir, ajoutât Chôko. Je pense que Masaomi-san a reçut un appel de l'hôpital. Le cas de Shiori à encore dû s'empirer. Elle devait sûrement avoir besoin de quelque chose d'autres que seulement le sang de Seijuro. Masaomi a dû engagé les Yakuza pour amener Seijuro à Hokkaido le plus rapidement possible. Par contre, j'ignore pourquoi il a fait passer cela pour un enlèvement...

-Peut-être pour justifier sa propre disparition ?

-Oui. Sûrement. Ou alors les Yakuza ont mal compris. Ou peut-être manquait-il de temps et la violence était la seule solution.

En ce moment... Akashi était dans un hôpital. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui faisait vraiment ? Midorima l'imaginait exsangue dans un lit d'hôpital, seul. Savait-il pourquoi il y était ? Et le fait que ce soit la vie de sa mère qui était en jeu l'avait convaincu de se laisser faire ? Et si Shiori venait à mourir, Masaomi tuera-il son fils devenu inutile ?

Il fallût de nombreuses minutes pour que la génération des miracles se remette de cette révélation. Même quand ils quittèrent la maison des Akashi, ils ne parvenaient pas à réaliser l'horreur dans laquelle Akashi avait été plongé.

Et maintenant ? Chôko leur avait donné l'adresse de l'hôpital et a affirmé qu'elle était prête à payer les billets d'avions pour Hokkaido. La génération des miracles avait besoin de réfléchir. Devaient-ils en parler à la police ou bien aller sauver eux-mêmes leur ami ? Évidement, il s'agissait d'Akashi et comme c'était eux qui avait tout découvert, ils avaient envie de se charger eux même de sa libération. C'était risqué.

C'était pour Akashi.

* * *

 **Vous savez tout ! Ou presque. Ne vous en faites pas, Midorima va nous faire un point médical pour que vous compreniez mieux l'état de Shiori.**

 **Leucémie : cancer du sang. Les lymphocytes sont malade et ne font pas leur boulot. En gros les symptômes : bleus fréquents, faiblesse. C'est comme avoir une grippe qui ne guéri pas. Il faut donner des lymphocytes en bonne santé de temps en temps. C'est un traitement possible. Mais le mieux reste donc la greffe de cellules souche, cela permet de recréer des lymphocytes en bonne santé. Bon, je ne vais pas rentrer trop dans les détails.**

 **PS : Parution de la suite de TMHB. Enfin, la conversation entre Akashi et Nash après la rupture !**

 **Reviews ?**


	10. A partir de maintenant

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop chaud là où vous habitez ? Personnellement, je crève de chaud ! Mais aujourd'hui il pleut alors ça va mieux ^^**

 **SesilliaS : Yes, it's very dark. But, in America, familly who have a sick child decide to have an other child to save him : "Designer baby" (But it's not a sacrifice like Masaomi want to do). Thanks !**

 **Kyoko Akashi : Salut ^^ Et bien tu avais raison ! Oui, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais ce genre de choses se font quand même. En Amérique, ça se fait par exemple quand un enfant est malade. Les parents essaie alors d'avoir un autre enfant. Évidement, c'est illégal, hein (Je te conseil le film "Ma vie pour la tienne". Même s'il le vaut pas le bouquin, il permet d'avoir une approche simple du problème). Évidement que Midorima parle au nom de l'amour ! Et il compte bien continuer. Merci pour ce review ^^**

 **MachaKuro : Merci ^^ Si Masaomi s'en était tenu à la greffe de cellules souches, ça aurait pu passer. Mais il est trop perfectionniste est se dit qu'il peut utiliser son fils puisqu'il est né pour cette greffe à la base. Qu'est-ce que ça coûte de prendre plus ? Il a voulu en faire trop et refuse d'affronter la réalité : sa femme va mal et elle va mourir. Mais il a un fils qu'il devrait aimer et qu'il ignore. De plus, légalement parlant, c'est lui qui a tout les droits sur la santé et le corps de son fils (il n'a que douze ans).**

 **Arthygold : Salut ! J'ai tenté de simplifier au max pourtant ^^ Oui, oui et oui. Ah bah, il n'y avait que Masaomi pour être aussi tordu, ahah ! Ils vont faire leur possible. Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **ATTENTION : Chapitre de la dépression.**

 **PS : oui, je sais, le titre de ce chapitre est pourri.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 09 : à partir de maintenant**

 **75 heures après l'enlèvement**. Il regardait les gouttes de ses perfusions tomber. Il les comptait. Goutte. Goutte. Goutte.

Akashi se sentait vide. Il était recroquevillé sur son lit, il se morfondait. Plus il y pensait, plus il croyait aux paroles du médecin. Personne n'était venu le chercher, personne ne viendra jamais. Il restera ici, à jamais. D'ailleurs, combien de temps encore avant qu'on ne le jette comme un objet usagé ? Akashi allait-il mourir ici ? Seul ?

Cette seule pensé le torturait. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses souvenirs était erroné, il vivait dans le mensonge depuis sa naissance. Qu'est-ce qui était vrai dans son passé ? Sur quoi pouvait-il se reposer maintenant ? Ces quelques jours passés ici remplaçaient tous ses souvenirs. Les visages de ses amis commençaient à s'effacer, comme si des dizaines d'années étaient passées par là.

D'ailleurs, leurs sourires avaient-ils toujours été sincères ? Ou bien le voyaient-ils comme un gosse de riche depuis le début ? Akashi en arrivait à douter de l'amitié qui le liait à la génération des miracles.

Akashi se sentait en forme (physiquement), l'anti douleur que lui avait donné le médecin fonctionnait très bien et ses hanches ne le faisait plus souffrir. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à s'échapper. Il pourrait. Largement. Il pourrait retirer une nouvelle fois ses perfusions, se lever de son lit, ouvrir la porte. Et courir. Courir. Loin. Très loin.

Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. À quoi bon ? Où ira-il ? Il n'avait aucune chance. De plus, personne n'était à sa recherche. Personne n'allait le retrouver. Seul. Seul. Abandonné.

Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul.

 _Laissez-moi mourir._

* * *

 **84 heures après l'enlèvement**. Goutte. Goutte. Goutte. Sa perfusion arrivait à sa fin. Akashi sentait ses paupières lourdes. Il commença à doucement plonger dans le sommeil quand la porte de sa pièce s'ouvrit. L'homme à la mallette entra avec deux Masqués. Akashi les regarda avec des yeux vides.

-Comment te sens-tu, Seijuro ?

Il ne répondit même pas et ferma les yeux. _Faîtes ce que vous voulez._

Les Masqués prirent sa tension, sa fréquence respiratoire et une prise de sang pour l'analyser. L'homme à la mallette soupira devant les résultats avant de faire craquer ses doigts.

-Bon... on va pouvoir y aller.

Akashi ouvrit mollement les yeux pour voir la suite des événements. Les Masqués ressortirent de la pièce tandis que l'homme à la mallette retirait sans délicatesse les perfusions d'Akashi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Encore de la moelle ?

-Non. Malheureusement la greffe de moelle a été un échec.

-Et du coup ?

-On va devoir prendre une mesure drastique. C'est bien pire que ce qu'on pensait.

Akashi fronçât les sourcils. Le médecin prit sa main et y enfonça une aiguille sur le dessus. Il mit du sparadrap pour bien la maintenir puis y brancha une pochette IV. Akashi commençât à stresser. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on allait encore lui faire ?

Les Masqués revinrent avec tout un arsenal de machines, dont un électrocardiogramme dont ils placèrent les électrodes et les dérivations sur le torse d'Akashi. Il hésitât à les laisser faire, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait les choses.

Les Masqués approchèrent une machine assez imposante d'Akashi et l'un d'entre eux demanda à Akashi de s'allonger. Le garçon s'était en effet recroquevillé contre le mur et comptait bien y rester. Il sentait que rien de bon n'allait lui arriver. Comme c'était le cas depuis le début, certes, mais là, ça risquait d'être bien pire.

-Ne me touchez pas.

-Moi qui pensait que tu étais devenu docile... soufflât le médecin.

Docile ?! Non mais, il ne prenait pour qui ? Il était Akashi Seijuro ! Les Masqués tentèrent de l'allonger de force mais Akashi se débattait. À plusieurs, ils y parvinrent. Akashi criait pour qu'on le relâche, il se débattait comme un fauve. Un fauve emplis de désillusion. Il savait que c'était vain. Il n'avait plus la même détermination qu'avant.

Un Masqué le maintenait par les épaules sur le matelas. Akashi se débattait. Il vit le médecin prendre un masque sur la machine, relié par un tube à cette dernière. Akashi savait déjà ce qu'on allait lui faire. Ils voulaient l'endormir.

Akashi bougeait sa tête pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui mettre le masque. L'homme à la mallette lui prit le menton pour l'immobiliser et posa le masque sur sa bouche. Akashi prit sa respiration. Il devait tenir. Le plus longtemps possible. C'était inutile, il le savait. Mais hors de question de se laisser faire si facilement. Rien de bon ne s'annonçait.

Il arrivait au bout. Son corps eu le réflexe de respirer. Akashi sentit l'odeur du gaz anesthésiant. Il ne pouvait même pas lutter. La pression pour le maintenir sur le matelas se fit moins forte. De toute façon, il allait s'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mais avant, Akashi tourna la tête vers la porte restée grande ouverte. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son père. Que...

* * *

 **Bon, c'était court mais intense ^^ Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long. Vous verrez enfin ce que la GM va faire.**

 **PS : Je publie aujourd'hui la suite de TMHB (enfin un début de réconciliation !)**

 **Reviews ?**


	11. Ses heures sont comptées

**Salut ! On retourne du côté de la GM pour ce chapitre ^^ On est a la moitié de l'histoire environ (Quoi ? seulement ? Et bien oui ! :p)**

 **MachaKuro : Oui, s'il s'en était tenu à la greffe, ça aurai pu passer. Mais on va dire que Masaomi est un perfectionniste. Il s'en fiche pas mal de son gamin, justement. Oui, ça va bientôt se finir pour lui. Mais quand bien même il serai libéré, la réadaptation au monde sera très longue. Il est promis à un avenir difficile. Heureusement qu'il a la GM ! Merci beaucoup, ces compliments me font très plaisir ^^**

 **loulia : Merci !**

 **Apple-chan : Bon... d'habitude je tente de garder cela secret mais bon : non, je ne garantie pas la survie de TOUS les personnages. Mais va savoir lequel ou lesquels risquent de mourir. La GM va aller le chercher, tout simplement ^^ Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre (et dans les suivants). merci pour ce review.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Évidement que tu le savais, je te l'avais dit ! Voilà la suite.**

 **Arthygold : Il pensais qu'il était devenu docile parce qu'Akashi ne cherchait plus à s'enfuir et était seulement prostré sur son lit à ne pas réagir quand on changeait ses perfusions. Mais oui, je suis bien d'accord, Akashi ne sera jamais docile. Merci ^^**

 **SesilliaS : Now, Akashi just know it's his father who kidnappe him. He don't know about his mother and her sick. You will see ^^ Thanks.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Ses heures sont comptées**

 **95 heures après l'enlèvement.** La génération des miracles était assez hésitante. S'ils partaient maintenant pour Hokkaido, ils avaient une chance qu'Akashi soit encore en vie. Chôko ne l'avait pas clairement dit, mais c'était évident : Masaomi n'allait pas garder son fils en vie encore des années. Il suffisait que quelque chose se passe mal ou bien que Shiori guérisse et Akashi devenait inutile. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas voulu.

Cependant, ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était vraiment très risqué. Et puis, ils n'avaient que douze ans, treize au maximum. Comment sauver leur ami ? Est-ce que la police réagira assez vite ? Est-ce qu'elle les croira s'ils venaient la voir ? Après tout, comment des gamins auraient pu en savoir plus qu'eux ?

Les heures, les minutes, les secondes même, étaient comptés pour sauver Akashi.

-Moi, fit Nijimura, j'ai envie d'aller l'aider. De toute façon, ça nous rendra malade d'attendre que la police intervienne. Et puis, c'est nous qui avons tout découvert. Et Chôko, c'est à nous qu'elle a confié son secret. C'est légitime qu'on veuille s'en mêler jusqu'au bout.

-Mais, Nijimuracchi, on a seulement treize ans. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-On va faire notre maximum. C'est tout. Masaomi Akashi ne fera certainement pas de mal à des gamins, surtout s'ils sont si nombreux, et surtout si le fils d'un policer est parmi eux.

-Je suis d'accord avec Nijimura, ajoutât Midorima. Moi aussi je veux sauver Akashi.

Kuroko remarqua ses traits tendus, ses poings serrés. Il repensa au message de Midorima : _Rendez-moi Akashi_. Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point l'aider ? Ils étaient bons amis, mais y avait-il plus ? Midorima n'était pas du genre à s'impliquer. Même au basket, il ne faisait que suivre les stratégies. Sa phrase fétiche était bien « faîtes comme vous voulez ».

-Je rapporterai des pockys à Aka-chin. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

Kuroko sourit en voyant le visage concentré de Murasakibara. Il gardait sa voix traînante, mais il ne voulait qu'aider Akashi.

Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, pourtant leur amitié était assez solide pour qu'ils fassent tout pour sauver leur vice-capitaine. Kuroko réalisa que peut importe celui qui aurait été enlevé ce jour là, la génération des miracles aurait forcément remué ciel et terre pour retrouver leur membre perdu. Sans l'un d'entre eux, ils ne pouvaient plus marcher.

-Il va falloir un alibi en béton pour expliquer notre départ... songeât Kise.

-C'est clair... C'est pas encore l'époque des camps d'entraînements alors ce genre d'excuse ne passera pas. De plus, si on dit qu'on doit partir en voyage scolaire, nos parents nous demanderons pourquoi ils n'ont pas été informés.

-Sinon, on ne dit rien et on se barre. C'est tout. C'est bien que ce Nijimura a fait.

Cette option était la plus simple, mais elle ne leur plaisait pas. Ils ne voulaient pas mentir à leurs parents ainsi. Ils savaient, ils avaient conscience que s'ils voulaient vraiment sauver Akashi eux-même, c'était leur seule option.

-Bon, on va rentrer chez nous et demain on...

-Aomine-kun... demain il serra peut-être déjà trop tard. On a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps. Qui sait dans quel état est Akashi-kun en ce moment ? Même s'il est toujours en vie et en bonne santé, cela fait quatre jours qu'il attend d'être sauvé. Psychologiquement, il doit être à bout. Si on veut qu'il garde le moins de traces, il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Cette tirade de Kuroko les laissa tous pensifs. Il n'avait pas tord. Akashi devait désespérer de ne pas encore être sauvé. Quatre jours, passé avec ses ravisseurs, devait lui paraître bien plus longs.

-OK. Alors retournons chez les Akashi et demandons à Chôko de nous faire monter dans le premier avions.

* * *

 **101 heures après l'enlèvement**. La voiture les posa devant le grand hôpital. Celui-ci était à l'écart de la ville. Ce n'était pas un hôpital disposant d'un service d'urgence comme beaucoup d'autres. Cet hôpital servait au traitement des patients sur une longue période. La plupart des patients hospitalisés ici l'était pour des maladies rares et complexes ou bien qui demandaient un traitement particulier. Shiori y était hospitalisée pour sa leucémie et aussi pour l'éloigner de son fils.

Midorima avait cherché des informations sur la leucémie pour savoir ce que l'on pourrait exiger d'Akashi pour sauver sa mère. Le plus gros risque était les métastases. Elles pouvaient se développer dans n'importe quel organe. Allant du cerveau aux poumons. Masaomi n'hésiterai sûrement pas à prendre sur Akashi ce qui était infecté sur Shiori. Mais il y avait aussi souvent des défaillances rénales.

Le bâtiment était grand, principalement gris, avec des fenêtres relativement petites. Aomine remarqua assez vite une petite porte sur le côté, sûrement l'entrée des cuisines ou des livreurs. Si jamais ils devaient entrer en force pour aller chercher Akashi, ils allaient sûrement devoir passer par là.

-Et maintenant ? Demandât Aomine.

Il se tourna vers les autres et remarqua qu'ils avaient tous sensiblement la même tête que lui. Tous étaient impressionnés et prenait conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche. Ils devaient sauver Akashi. Ils ne savaient pas comment faire, de grandes âmes dans des corps encore un peu trop jeunes.

-On pourrait demander à aller voir Shiori ? Proposât Kuroko.

-Comment ça Kurokocchi ?

-Peut-être sera-t-elle conciliante et nous dira où est Akashi-kun.

Midorima était sceptique. Masaomi était certainement avec elle, s'il n'était pas avec Akashi. Cela dit, ils pouvaient peut-être la faire parler, il suffisait de tirer sur la corde qui faisait mal.

-Mais jamais les infirmières ne nous laisserons aller la voir. Il faut être de la famille pour cela. Et puis, on est trop jeunes.

-Bof, on est quand même plus grands que tous les autres de la classe, surtout Murasakibara.

-Oui, c'est pas faux. Si jamais on doit s'introduire dans l'hôpital, les plus grand s'y colleront. Avec le plus discret en soutient, ajoutât Nijimura en posant sa main sur les cheveux de Kuroko.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Midorima et Murasakibara étaient les plus grands de la bandes. Nijimura étant le plus âgé, il demanda lui aussi à faire parti de l'opération commando. Kuroko décida également de les suivre pour faire le gai.

Aomine appela le portable de Murasakibara et ils restèrent en appel, le portable dans la poche de la veste du violet. Les quatre garçons entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Kise et Aomine restant en embuscade dehors, au cas où quelque chose sorte des portes de derrière.

Les infirmières dévisagèrent la bande colorée qui entra dans le hall. Tout était très lumineux et moderne, il y avait des plantes vertes, des couleurs. Cet endroit semblait vivant, alors qu'il abritait et accompagnait la mort. L'infirmière de l'accueil était souriante. Ce fût Midorima qui lui parla et demanda à voir Shiori Akashi. L'infirmière chercha sur son ordinateur et indiqua qu'aucune patiente de ce nom n'était recensé. Nijimura glissa alors à Midorima qu'elle devait utiliser un nom d'emprunt. Après tout, elle était censée être morte.

Chôko, avant leur départ, leurs avait parlé du nom que Masaomi utilisait lors de la réservation de certains de ses trajets vers Hokkaido : Shiaka, simple anagramme de Akashi. Midorima demanda donc à voir madame Shiaka.

-Shiaka ? Ishori Shiaka ?

-Oui. C'est elle.

-Elle est chambre 157.

Midorima la remercia et Kuroko partit devant. Ils se rendirent au troisième étage et cherchent un long moment la chambre en question. Kuroko s'avança en premier vers la porte et regarda à travers la petite fenêtre de celle-ci. Il voyait une femme assise sur le lit, en train de calmement lire un livre, branchée à une machine.

-Je pense que c'est bien elle.

Elle était certes plus âgé et moins jolie que sur la tableau du salon des Akashi, mais la forme de son visage ne laissait pas la place au doute.

-Il n'y a personne d'autres avec elle.

-Ok, alors on y va.

Kuroko ouvrit la porte et laissa les trois garçons entrer. Il resta en embuscade dans le couloir, bien qu'il soit très curieux de savoir ce qui allait être dit, regardant si personne n'arrivait.

Shiori ferma son livre et regarda calmement les garçons.

-Bonjour, dit-elle poliment, comme si la situation était normale.

-Bonjour, madame Akashi, fit Midorima en s'approchant à pas mesuré.

La femme posa son livre et prit en même temps le bouton d'appel des infirmières.

-Je n'hésiterai pas à appuyer, menaçât-elle.

-Je préférai que vous ne le fassiez pas, intervint Nijimura.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je ne vous connais pas.

Midorima s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Vous êtes la mère d'un garçon qui a été enlevé dans le but de vous sauver la vie. Nous, nous sommes ici pour le retrouver.

-Masaomi ne m'a rien dit concernant la détention de Seijuro, inutile de me faire passer un interrogatoire.

-Vous ne savez même pas où est votre fils ?

-Je m'en moque.

Nijimura et Midorima ne cachèrent pas leur surprise devant ces mots brusques. Ils avaient tous une famille aimante et voir ainsi une mère renier son fils leur faisait mal au cœur pour Seijuro.

Kuroko entra ensuite dans la pièce à toute allure.

-Il y a deux médecins qui arrivent.

Shiori eu un sourire triomphant et regarda avec un air satisfait les quatre garçons s'enfuir à toute jambes, puis, elle entendit les médecins les interpeller, puis, appeler la sécurité.

* * *

 **Attendez-vous a des fins de chapitre bien pires que ça prochainement ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ^^**

 **PS : Aujourd'hui : TMHB. Demain : Déchiré et LJS.**

 **Reviews ?**


	12. Pendant ces heures

**Salut !**

 **MachaKuro : Si, ce sont des médecins de l'hôpital. Euh, non, ce sont justes de médecins de l'hôpital qui doivent avoir un peu ce qui se trame. Mais il y a aussi des agents de sécurité. Il a déjà assez donné avec les maladies XD Merci ^^**

 **loulia : Et encore ! tu n'as pas tout lu XD**

 **SesilliaS : He will know. But for the moment, it's not important. Don't worry ^^ Thanks !**

 **Arthygold : Elle ne l'a pas élevé. Et elle le vois comme une réserve de cellules saines. J'aime les Shiori plus sombre et un poil folle ^^ Non, pas forcément. Il va rester absent. Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Pendant ces heures**

 **91 heures et 5 minutes après l'enlèvement.** Akashi reprit lentement conscience. Il sortait d'un rêve apaisant, un rêve blanc. À peine son esprit se réveillait-il qu'il oubliait tout ce qu'il avait vu, le monde dans lequel il était plongé.

Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il entendit un murmure à côté de lui. Le l'air entra dans la bouche et du froid. Il sentit un légère douleur, comme une griffure dans sa trachée, puis il se rendormit.

* * *

 **91 heures et 32 minutes après l'enlèvement.** Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et vit une pièce aux murs blancs et au sol bétonné. Pendant quelques secondes, il paniqua, ne se souvenant plus de là où il était. Ses souvenirs revinrent petit à petit et il s'apaisa doucement.

Il se souvenait des Masqués, du médecin à la mallette, de son père dans l'encadrement de la porte, du sang, de la piqûre, de la peur, de l'abandon, la peur encore, la solitude, l'angoisse, le sommeil. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui avait fait, ni même pourquoi il s'était endormit.

Akashi se rendit compte que savoir qu'il était dans cette pièce, dans cet environnement presque familier, le rassurait. Il eu honte de ce sentiment et tenta de l'éliminer.

Il avait une perfusion sur son bras. Il voulu se relever dans le lit pour voir si quelques chose avait changé dans la pièce mais une vive douleur à son ventre l'en dissuada. Il toucha, à travers sa chemise, un bandage assez épais.

La porte s'ouvrit, l'homme à la mallette entra, suivi d'une Masquée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Demandât prestement Akashi.

-Content de te voir réveillé.

-Je vous ais posé une question.

Mais le visage de l'homme était fermé. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Pourquoi ? Il avait peur qu'Akashi tente de fuir après ça ? Il avait peur qu'il ne cesse de se débattre pour s'en aller ?

-Répondez-moi !

-Monsieur, fit la Masquée. Il est en hyperkaliémie.

-Vérifiez que ça ne passe pas au dessus de 3,5.

-Bien.

Akashi ne comprenait rien à ce dialogue. Il interrogea la Masquée mais elle ne lui répondit pas non plus. Akashi avait l'impression de parler à des murs, de devenir fou. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être ici, qu'on se serve sur son corps comme si s'était un bout de viande.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait... ? Sanglotait-il.

 _Je ne peux plus. Laissez-moi partir. Ne revenez jamais. Fichez-moi la paix. Je veux partir. Je veux mourir._

Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir.

Il ne remarqua même pas le départ des deux intrus. Il ne faisait de pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui-même. _Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? Pourquoi ça n'arrête pas ? Où sont mes amis ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a t-il retrouvé ? Pourquoi mon père est-il ici ? Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Qui dois-je sauver ? Suis-je fou ?_

 _Sauvez-moi !_

* * *

 **94 heures et 23 minutes après l'enlèvement**. La Masquée était revenue plusieurs fois pour évaluer le taux de potassium dans le sang d'Akashi. Le rouge la laissait faire ses magouilles. Il n'avait plus la force ni l'envie de se battre pour le moment. Son esprit était noyé dans un flot de pensées qu'il ne pouvait tarir. Son impuissance le dégouttait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu la lumière du soleil ?

Il voulait hurler. Il voulait exploser. Il voulait disparaître.

 _Tuez-moi, par pitié, que ça se finisse._

 _Je n'en peux plus._

 **98 heures et 01 minutes après l'enlèvement**. Les Masquées revinrent avec leurs machines et le bruit qui les accompagnait. Akashi sortit sa tête de sous sa couette pour les regarder s'activer. L'homme à la mallette revint et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Akashi vit alors la machine avec le masque pour l'endormir approcher elle aussi.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas !

-On ne te laisse pas le choix, Seijuro.

-Mais c'est mon corps !

-Peut-être. Mais tu n'a que douze ans. Légalement, c'est ton père qui prend tes décisions médicales.

-Alors pourquoi il laisse ça arriver ? Pourquoi il n'intervient pas ?

-Il a le même objectif que nous et que toi : sauver une vie.

Akashi agrippa le col de l'homme à la mallette. Il se redressa sur le lit et le toisa.

-Je ne veux pas sauver cette vie ! Vous m'entendez ? Je veux partir ! Mon corps est à moi, je ne veux pas qu'on en prenne des morceaux pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ton avis n'est pas demandé.

-Je m'en fou ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait la dernière fois ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez pris ?

Les Masqués n'intervenaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser de tranquillisants sur Akashi, son sang devait rester le plus pur possible au cas où. Ils ne pouvaient que préparer le matériel et laisser le médecin gérer le gamin.

-Nous n'avons rien fait qui puisse mettre ta vie en danger.

-Et l'hyperkalimachinchose, ce n'est pas dangereux peut-être ? Et à quoi est-elle due ?

Le médecin soupira. Akashi avait gagné.

-Une défaillance rénale, suite à l'opération.

-...q-quoi ? Bégayât Akashi. Mais pourquoi mes reins...

-Nous t'avons pris un rein.

Akashi laissa sa colère exploser. Il voulu frapper l'homme mais celui-ci arriva à bloquer son poing et à le plaquer sur le matelas. Akashi n'avait plus aucune force physique, ce n'était pas compliqué.

-Tu vas te calmer tout de suite.

Akashi commençait à se débattre, il sentait la douleur à son ventre devenir plus vive. Il commençait à se sentir mal... Les sons semblaient s'effacer uns à uns.

-Il y a du sang ! Il fait une hémorragie ! Criât un Masqué.

La pression sur son corps disparu. Akashi ne bougea pas. Son corps se raidi soudainement avant de se relaxer, un bruit strident parvint à ses oreilles avant qu'il ne sente sa conscience s'envoler. Il se sentait partir. Le monde devint blanc. Lumière. Son cerveau hallucinait une lumière blanche et pure.

-Il fait un arrêt ! C'est l'hyperkaliémie !

On fit venir des palettes pour le réanimer. On choqua son cœur. Encore. Encore. Et encore...

* * *

 **Ah, quelle fin ! Je vais vous torturer encore un peu avec deux autres fins de chapitre encore plus atroce ^^**

 **je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine (pour deux semaines), je ne sais pas encore si j'aurai envie de publier donc... bon, vous verrez bien ^^ je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus.**

 **PS : Parution de la suite de TMHB aujourd'hui et demain LJS et Déchiré.**

 **Reviews ?**


	13. Quarante minutes

**Salut !**

 **Bon, mauvaise nouvelle pour vous : la rentré arrive. Cette année, je suis redoublante en première année médecine ce qui rime avec beaucoup de boulot et autre désagrément. Mon rythme de publication va être ralenti. Je vais poster un chapitre chaque samedi d'une de mes 4 histoires actuellement en cour. Donc normalement, une fois par mois, vous aurez un chapitre de Disparu. Bon, je n'aurai pas toujours le temps de corriger, j'ai décidé de ne consacrer que 45 minutes chaque samedi pour publier. Ce sera toujours entre 16 et 17 heure ( l'heure de ma seule pause de l'après-midi).**

 **l oulia : Je sais ^^ et ne t'attend pas à autre chose qu'un nouveau suspense à la fin de ce chapitre ^^**

 **MachaKuro : Merci ^^ Je dois dire qu'il y a en effet une forme de sadisme... en même temps, la publication chapitre par chapitre se prête bien aux fins à suspense ^^ je ne fais que profiter.**

 **Arthygold : Ouais. Et j'assume. Il sera étonnement plus présent dans ce chapitre. Merci ^^ **

**SesilliaS : I prefer that Shiori's surgery failed. But Masaomi no and Akashi... he don't know about his mother. But I think he want her to die. But if the surgery of Shiori failed, Masaomi will take another kidney on his son, so... Thanks for review ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Quarante minutes**

 **102 heures après l'enlèvement**. Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara et Nijimura furent emmené dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital. Ils étaient repassés devant la chambre de Shiori et l'entendirent tousser fortement. Midorima n'était pas un expert, mais il pouvait affirmer que ses poumons n'allaient plus très bien. Les quatre agents de sécurité les firent s'asseoir sur des chaises, devant le grand hommes à la blouse blanche. Kuroko ne parvenait pas à discerner son nom sur son badge qu'il portait autour du cou mais ce devait être le directeur.

-Dîtes-moi, monsieur, commençât Nijimura, combien vous paie Masaomi Akashi pour que vous abritiez son infâme trafique d'organe ?

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Le directeur haussa un sourcil avant de s'esclaffer.

-Vous êtes malins. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez au courant de tant de choses. Comment avez-vous tout compris ?

Les garçons ne répondirent pas. Le directeur attendit un long moment sa réponse avant de renoncer devant le mutisme des adolescents. Le directeur demanda aux agents s'ils avaient bien prit les effets personnels des garçons.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, ils étaient en appel avec un autre de leur complices, des agents sont en train de les chercher autour de l'hôpital.

-D'accord. C'est Akashi-san qui va être content...

Avant de partir en opération commando, ils avaient convenus que si les choses se passaient mal, Aomine devait contacter son père. Normalement, il avait eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre et avait dû appeler la police avant de fuir avec Kise. Le père d'Aomine allait sûrement contacter la police de la ville la plus proche de l'hôpital et d'ici moins d'une heure, tout sera fini. Normalement. Si Aomine a réussi.

Un médecin entra dans le bureau sans frapper et les quatre reconnurent sans mal le médecin d'Akashi. L'homme s'immobilisa en voyant les têtes colorés le dévisager.

-Oui ? Fit le directeur.

-Euh... Que font ces jeunes ici ?

-Ils étaient venus voir madame Akashi.

-Oh...

Le médecin resta perplexe.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venus me voir, docteur ?

-Je voulais seulement vous prévenir que Shiori a été descendue en salle d'opération pour la dernière greffe.

Midorima bondit sur sa chaise et les agents l'empêchèrent de se jeter sur le médecin. Kuroko n'en revenait pas que son ami agisse ainsi. Il comprit que Midorima nourrissait sûrement un peu plus que de l'amitié pour Akashi, peut-être le considérait-il comme un frère ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le voir ainsi enragé, le voir si loin de son comportement habituel, fit de la peine à Kuroko.

-Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? C'est inhumain !

-Je fais mon travail, souffla le docteur.

Sur ce, il ignora Midorima et se tourna vers le directeur.

-Vous devriez prévenir Masaomi. Il saura quoi faire pour ces quatre là.

Le directeur acquiesça. Une fois la porte refermée, le directeur soupira et prit son téléphone, il composa un numéro et attendit. Nijimura vit bien la fine pellicule de sueur sur son front se former. Il se tendit en entendant une voix lui répondre.

-A-Akashi-san... Quatre adolescents ont été arrêté dans l'établissement, ils voulaient voir votre femme. Ils sont... oui, d'accord. Très bien.

Il raccrocha et passa une main sur son visage.

-Messieurs, emmenez-les au sous-sols.

* * *

 **102 heures et 12 minutes après l'enlèvement.** Kise s'effondra en premier quand les fils du taser touchèrent son dos. Aomine cria mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour lui porter secours, il devait continuer à courir. À l'autre bout, son père l'entendait courir, l'entendait respirer et notait tout ce qu'il parvenait à lui dire au milieu de son souffle saccadé. Il ne disputa pas son fil, pas encore, il attendait qu'il lui donne plus de précisions, notamment sur la localisation précise de l'établissement, qu'il puisse contacter la police de Hokkaido.

La communication se coups alors qu'Aomine allait lui donner le nom de la ville. Il tomba, le corps secoué de convulsions et une vive douleur dans tout le corps. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent et il se mordit la langue.

* * *

 **102 heures et 26 minutes après l'enlèvement**. Les agents de sécurité les emmenèrent dans une pièce sombre au sol bétonné et démunie de fenêtre. Kise et Aomine y était déjà, inconscients et ligotés avec du ruban adhésif. Les quatre autres eurent droit au même traitement.

Les agents les laissèrent ainsi en fermant bien la porte à clé.

-J'ai faim, fit Murasakibara.

Nijimura le regarda avec des yeux tristes. Murasakibara avait la tête basse. Ils venaient d'échouer et espéraient maintenant qu'Aomine ait pu contacter son père. Si Masaomi ne comptait pas garder son fils en vie, qu'en sera-t-il de ses amis gêneurs ?

Kuroko, avec ses pieds libres, donna de petits coups à Kise pour le réveiller. Celui-ci ne réagissait pas du tout alors le garçon retira sa chaussure et tâta avec ses orteils le cou de Kise, pour voir s'il avait un pouls. Heureusement, il sentit sa jugulaire battre et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il n'était pas mort.

-J'ai encore échoué... soufflât soudainement Nijimura.

Midorima le regarda sans rien dire. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Lui aussi, ça le déchirait de l'intérieur de ne pas être auprès d'Akashi, de ne pas pouvoir le sauver.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Masaomi, au visage vraiment très sévère, apparu. Il croisa ses bras et dévisagea les garçons un par un.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ? Demandât-il à voix haute.

Les quatre conscients se raidirent et se regardèrent. Il n'allait pas les tuer, hein ? Pas maintenant ?

-Je doute que si je vous libère, vous teniez votre langue.

-En effet, confirmât Nijimura.

L'homme le toisa longuement avant de reprendre.

-Je n'aimerai pas être obligé de me débarrasser de vous.

-Étonnant venant d'un homme qui sacrifie son propre fils, murmurât Midorima.

-Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de gamin pour me faire la morale. Ce que j'ai fait, beaucoup d'autres l'on fait avant moi. Beaucoup de parents qui ont un enfant malade crée un bébé éprouvette pour sauver l'autre. C'est une pratique courante.

-Voler les touristes est une pratique courante, répliquât Kuroko, pourtant elle n'est pas légale et moralement acceptable.

-Légalement, c'est moi qui prend les décisions médicales de Seijuro. Si je décide qu'il doit donner un rein pour sauver sa mère, il le fera. Si je décide qu'il doit mourir pour elle, il le fera aussi.

Un vent d'effroi balaya la pièce. Le visage de Nijimura se brisa. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Akashi mort, cela lui était impossible. En ce moment, où était-il ? Était-il dans une pièce comme celle-ci ? En train de désespérer, seul ? Oui, il était forcément retenu dans ce sous-sols, mais dans quelles conditions ?

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon fils, la question est plutôt de savoir ce que vous allez devenir. Je peux encore vous garder en vie si j'arrive à m'enfuir assez vite après l'opération de Shiori.

Midorima comprit alors que Masaomi ne cherchait qu'à leur faire peur. Après tout, si la police arrive, il ne pourra pas fuir et les garçons seront libérés, la vérité éclatera. S'il a le temps de fuir, fort à parier qu'il aura trouvé un moyen pour qu'on ne le retrouve jamais et donc ne craindra pas la vérité.

Masaomi semblait pensif. Il se gratta le menton et sortit de la pièce subitement. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'homme à la mallette.

-Je veux que tu leur fasse une prise de sang. Je sera curieux de savoir s'il y en a un qui serai compatible.

L'homme acquiesça et ouvrit sa mallette sur le sol tandis que Masaomi disparaissait. Il commença par les deux encore inconscients et leur préleva un peu de sang. Puis, il s'occupa de Kuroko qui se débattit autant qu'il le pu. Idem pour Nijimura et Midorima quand ce fût leur tour. L'homme à la mallette avait eu affaire à Seijuro plus tôt et ces gamins ne lui faisait par peur, il parvint à leur faire la prise de sang. Il déposa les échantillons dans sa mallette. Puis, ce fût le tour de Murasakibara qui était très calme jusque là.

* * *

 **Je vous avez dit que c'était un certain suspense (mais plus supportable que celui d'avant). Bon, on a dépassé d'un chapitre la moitié de la fic.**

 **Ps : aujourd'hui, je publie la suite de TMHB.**

 **Reviews ?**


	14. Une poignée de secondes

**Salut !**

 **Comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? (que ce soit école, lycée, travail). Moi bah... ça va. J'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver mon rythme de travail mais là, c'est bon, j'ai retrouvé ma méthode et mes habitudes (et au prix de 5 heures d'attente sous le soleil et un coup de soleil, j'ai pu obtenir une bonne place dans l'amphi ! Yatta !).**

 **Bon, ce chapitre est "particulier". Vous allez vite vous en rendre compte. Il ne l'est cependant que dans sa forme. Je trouve que cela donne une impression un peu oppressante. Tout se rejoint aussi, il était temps.**

 **loulia : Merci beaucoup ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Une poignée de secondes**

 _ **102 heures, 41 minutes et 11 secondes après l'enlèvement**. Expiration._

 **102 heures, 41 minutes et 12 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Murasakibara se jeta sur le médecin alors que celui-ci était accroupi devant lui. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

 _ **102 heures, 41 minutes et 16 secondes après l'enlèvement.** inspiration._

 **102 heures, 41 minutes et 17 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Le choc étourdi l'homme. Murasakibara se releva et donna un coup de pied dans sa tête. Il s'évanouit sur le coup.

 _ **102 heures, 41 minutes et 21 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Expiration._

 **102 heures, 41 minutes et 13 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Murasakibara et Kuroko se collèrent dos à dos pour tenter d'arracher les liens de l'autre. Nijimura et Midorima se dévisagèrent, se demandant s'ils devaient faire pareil.

 _ **102 heures, 41 minutes et 26 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Inspiration._

 **102 heures, 41 minutes et 28 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Kuroko avait les mains libres. Il finit de détacher Murasakibara qui alla ensuite aider Midorima et Nijimura qui se regardaient encore en chien de faïence.

 _ **102 heures, 41 minutes et 31 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Expiration._

 **102 heures, 41 minutes et 33 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Nijimura et Midorima étaient libres. Kise et Aomine aussi. Maintenant, il fallait les réveiller. Kuroko s'apprêta à leur donner une grosse gifle quand Aomine ouvrit les yeux.

 _ **102 heures, 41 minutes et 36 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Inspiration._

 **102 heures, 41 minutes et 37 secondes après l'enlèvement.**

-Aomine-kun ?

Le garçon revenait à la réalité doucement. Trop doucement, Kuroko le brusqua. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi agressif et brutal mais la situation était urgente.

 _ **102 heures, 41 minutes et 41 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Expiration._

 **102 heures, 41 minutes et 45 secondes après l'enlèvement.**

-Tu as pu prévenir ton père ?

 _ **102 heures, 41 minutes et 46 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Inspiration._

 **102 heures, 41 minutes et 47 secondes après l'enlèvement.**

-Oui. Mais il ne connaît pas précisément notre position. Désolé... Ils nous sont tombé dessus si vite... On s'est fait taser.

 _ **102 heures, 41 minutes et 51 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Expiration._

 **102 heures, 41 minutes et 52 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Kise se réveilla à son tour et paniqua en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, Kuroko le rassura.

-Il faut aller chercher Akashi-kun. Maintenant !

 _ **102 heures, 41 minutes et 56 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Inspiration._

 **102 heures, 41 minutes et 58 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Ils quittèrent leur pièce de détention et arrivèrent dans un couloir assez grand, dont le plafond était éclairé de lampes de façon régulière, tous les deux mètres environ.

 _ **102 heures, 42 minutes et 1 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Expiration._

 **102 heures, 42 minutes et 2 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Ils coururent dans les couloirs, ouvrant frénétiquement toutes les portes qu'ils trouvaient. Nijimura finit par trouver la porte de la salle où Seijuro Akashi avait été détenu. Il l'ouvrit.

 _ **102 heures, 42 minutes et 6 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Inspiration._

 **102 heures, 42 minutes et 7 secondes après l'enlèvement.**

-Venez voir !

La pièce ne comportait qu'un lit aux draps défait et couverts de sang. Il y avait encore les machines et la perfusion qui étaient restées branchées sur Seijuro durant toute sa détention. Midorima s'approcha du lit et constata que le sang n'était pas frais. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être rassuré ou non.

 _ **102 heures, 42 minutes et 11 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Expiration._

 **102 heures, 42 minutes et 12 secondes après l'enlèvement.**

-On doit chercher ailleurs. Il ne doit pas être bien loin, fit Kise, la gorge serrée.

Ils acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce lugubre. Plus loin, dans le couloir, ils virent une porte à double battants.

 _ **102 heures, 42 minutes et 16 secondes après l'enlèvement**_ _. Inspiration_.

 **102 heures, 42 minutes et 18 secondes après l'enlèvement.** À travers les fenêtres de la porte, ils virent une salle d'opération. Il y avait un médecin qui était penché sur le patient. Une machine s'éteignit, puis deux, puis trois.

 _ **102 heures, 42 minutes et 21 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Expiration._

 **102 heures, 42 minutes et 22 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Midorima entra en trombe dans la salle. Le médecin le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il était seul, il n'y avait même pas de Masqué pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Plus il s'approchait, mieux il pouvait voir le visage du patient que le médecin cachait. Et il les vit, ces cheveux rouges, ce visage pâle et fin. Akashi avait les bras étendu, un tube dans la gorge, des électrodes sur le torse. L'électrocardiogramme était éteint. Midorima ne pouvait pas voir s'il était en vie. Mais le fait de ne pas entendre le bruit particulier de la machine censée l'aider à respirer ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

 _ **102 heures, 42 minutes et 29 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Inspiration._

 **102 heures, 42 minutes et 30 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Des bruits sourds arrivèrent du couloir, comme des pas pressés. Des policiers déboulèrent. Ils durent reconnaître le fils du policier qui les avaient appelé car ils invitèrent seulement les gamins à les suivre, sans pointer d'armes sur eux comme ils le faisaient avec le médecin.

-Attendez, et Akashi ? Fit Nijimura tandis qu'on l'emmenait.

-On a appelé une ambulance, ils vont le prendre en charge.

-Et son père ?

-On ne sait pas.

 _ **102 heures, 42 minutes et 40 secondes après l'enlèvement.** Expiration._

 **102 heures, 42 minutes et 41 secondes après l'enlèvement**. Les policiers les amenèrent dehors, là où il y avait de la lumière naturelle. Une ambulance était là, prête à partir une fois que Seijuro sera prit en charge. Quatre ambulanciers entrèrent en courant avec un brancard dans le bâtiment. De l'autre côté, par la porte principale, ils virent des policiers sortir en tenant le directeur de l'hôpital fermement.

Aomine interpella un policer, lui demandant comment ils avaient pu les retrouver. Il expliquât que son père, depuis Tokyo, avait tracé l'appel venant du portable de l'adolescent.

On emmena les garçons, bien que ceux-ci protestèrent pour rester, pour voir comment allait Akashi, mais les policiers étaient intransigeant, ils n'étaient que deux ados et de toute façon, la police avait besoin de savoir au plus tôt ce qui s'était passé et comment ils avaient pu tout savoir.

Dans le fourgon de la police, ils s'éloignèrent, regardant tous par les fenêtres, s'ils ne voyaient pas le brancard d'Akashi sortir. Mais rien.

 _ **102 heures, 43 minutes et 11 secondes après l'enlèvement**_. ...

* * *

 **Je vous avait dit que c'était oppressant. Bon, c'était le dernier suspense de l'histoire, les autres chapitres seront plus "cool".**

 **Avez-vous aimé le parallèle avec la respiration d'Akashi ?**

 **Reviews ?**


	15. Une semaine après

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? ça faisait un bail, non ? Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il va advenir d'Akashi ! Impatient ?**

 **loulia : Cool ^^ Ouais, le rythme est difficile à retrouver, courage ! Et oui, tu étais bien la seule. Merci pour le review !**

 **xShizukaa : Alors, non, hein. Il est pas mort (il reste encore 7 chapitres à cette histoire, ce serai dommage qu'il crève maintenant). T'inquiète, il va bien le savoir qu'il a été sauvé et par qui ^^ Merci pour ce review !**

 **ajiahdompey : Il est pas mort, calmes-toi ^^ Je compte quand même lui redonner une vie presque normale.**

 **SesilliaS : You will see in this chapter ^^ But your a little in the true. Thanks !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Une semaine après**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Akashi Seijuro avait été retrouvé. Les journaux ne parlaient que de cela. L'incroyable courage de ses amis, son histoire décortiquée en direct, son père en fuite, sa mère qui était en rémission après sa dernière greffe. Le monde s'était tourné vers le Japon. Il fallait dire que l'histoire d'Akashi Seijuro était unique.

Mais le vice-capitaine était actuellement dans le coma. Les médecins étaient incapables de dire pourquoi et pour combien de temps. Certains disaient qu'il avait seulement renoncé, qu'il ne voulait plus se réveiller. D'autres que c'était la cause directe du manque d'oxygénation de son cerveau. En effet, les secours avaient mit un peu de temps à intervenir lors de sa libération. Désormais, il était dans un grand hôpital de Hokkaido, avec sa mère.

Les membres de la génération des miracles et Nijimura avaient été prit en charge par une cellule psychologique. La police était venue les interroger. Leurs parents avaient débarqués en quelques heures sur l'île. Ils étaient tous furieux envers leurs enfants.

Compte tenus des circonstances et de l'âge des adolescents, aucune mesure judiciaire ne fut prise contre eux (ils eurent droit à une bonne remontrance). Ils avaient pourtant violé quelques lois pour essayer de sauver Akashi. Mais bien que le rouge soit en vie, la génération des miracles n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir réussi. Akashi Seijuro n'était qu'à moitié revenu. Tant qu'il ne sera pas sorti du coma, ses amis ne pourront pas considérer qu'ils ont réussi.

La police vint arrêter Chôko après que la génération des miracles leurs ait dit que c'était elle qui avait tout révélé. Mais, il ne trouvèrent que le cadavre de la servante. En premier lieu, les policiers conclurent à un suicide, mais le père d'Aomine n'y croyait pas. Il fallait prouver que Masaomi était impliqué là dedans. Cette nouvelle enfonça encore plus la génération des miracles dans la tristesse. La libération d'Akashi avait eu un prix élevé. Mais ils savaient que c'était surtout Akashi qui allait en souffrir à son réveil.

Midorima venait voir Akashi tous les jours. À cause de son état de santé, il ne pouvait pas être transféré à Tokyo, il fallait attendre que son état soit plus stable. De plus, il n'y avait plus personne qui pouvait prendre les décisions pour lui. Son père était en cavale, sa mère était censée être morte et ses grands-parents ne s'étaient pas encore concertés pour savoir qui allait en avoir la garde.

La génération des miracles dût rentrer à Tokyo. Ils retournèrent en cours, accueillit comme des héros, mais le visage morne.

Deux semaines plus tard, le tribunal de Tokyo accorda à la grand-mère paternelle d'Akashi – son grand-père étant décédé – la garde du garçon. Akashi, dont l'état était moins préoccupant et dont on attendait désormais le réveil, fut transféré dans un hôpital de Tokyo. La génération des miracles venait le voir chaque jour.

Shiori était toujours hospitalisée, elle aussi à Tokyo. Dès qu'elle sera en état, elle sera jugée pour complicité d'enlèvement. Cependant, le père d'Aomine était assez pessimiste, Shiori pouvait utiliser sa maladie pour s'en sortir. De plus, légalement parlant, Masaomi n'avait rien fait de mal. Il était son père, il pouvait prendre toutes les décisions médicales qu'il voulait pour son fils, surtout si cela concernait également un autre membre de la famille. Il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'Akashi ait refusé. Dans la pièce où il avait été enfermé, aucune caméra, aucun micro, ne pouvait attester qu'il s'était débattu. Concernant l'enlèvement à proprement parlé, Masaomi n'avait laissé aucune trace de l'appel qu'il avait passé aux yakuza qui avaient emmenés Akashi. Ceux-ci s'était d'ailleurs volatilisés.

* * *

Akashi se réveilla un matin. C'était un dimanche et tout était calme. Les rideaux de sa chambre étaient fermés, si bien qu'avec le peu de luminosité dans la salle, Akashi crut qu'il était encore à Hokkaido. Il paniqua, s'agita sur son lit, avant de réaliser qu'il était ailleurs.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur une silhouette qu'il mit un moment à reconnaître. Elle restait immobilisée, faiblement éclairée.

-Akashi ? Tu es réveillé ?

La silhouette s'avança d'un pas rapide et alluma la petite lumière au dessus du lit d'Akashi. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et regarda le visage au dessus de lui.

-Mi... Midorima ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Où suis-je ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Le vert perçut facilement l'angoisse dans la voix de son ami. Il entrouvrit la bouche quand deux médecins et une infirmière entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils étaient souriants et semblaient soulagés de voir leur patient enfin éveillé. L'infirmière ouvrit les rideaux, laissant de doux rayons du soleil entrer dans la chambre et frapper les yeux d'Akashi. De petites larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il était donc libre...

Les médecins lui firent quelques examens moteur pour voir si tous ses membres répondaient bien. Ils lui firent également un examen neurologique. Pour le moment, Akashi ne réalisait pas encore qu'il était enfin libre. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vécu à Hokkaido étaient flous, il n'était plus sur de tous ce qui c'était passé, c'était étrange.

Les médecins prirent un visage très sérieux. Ils devaient expliquer à Akashi ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il était dans cet état.

-Je vais vous laisser, informa Midorima en se levant du lit où il s'était assis.

-Non, reste...

Akashi avait attrapé sa main et son regard était suppliant. Il ne voulait pas être seul avec des médecins qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il savait que Midorima ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Je peux ? Demandât le vert.

-Oui. Ce serai bien que vous lui apportiez votre soutient.

Midorima hocha la tête. Il avait conscience que ce qu'Akashi allait apprendre allait lui faire un choc. Un médecin ouvrit son classeur avec le dossier de son patient.

-Akashi-kun, vous souvenez-vous de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Le garçon hocha faiblement la tête.

-Je me souviens que j'étais dans une pièce, que beaucoup de personnes venaient me voir, qu'on m'a prit du sang mais aussi...

 _Un rein_. Ce mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Que s'était-il passé après qu'on lui ait raconté cela ? Akashi se souvenait de cette lumière, puis du néant qui l'avait accueillit. Et ensuite, il s'était réveillé ici. Mais entre les deux, que lui avait-on fait ?

Il posa une main sur son ventre et sentit deux pansement. Il en avait également un sur le torse.

-Est-ce que vous saviez pourquoi vous étiez là-bas ?

-On m'a dit que je devais sauver une vie. Que j'étais né dans ce seul but.

-On ne vous a pas dit de qui il s'agissait ?

-Non. Et mon père... je me souviens qu'il était là.

Les médecins hochèrent la tête et se mirent d'accord d'un regard pour tout raconter à Akashi. Midorima sentit l'atmosphère de la pièce devenir plus pesante et il prit une main d'Akashi pour le soutenir. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui si tout devenait insupportable, mais aussi qu'il ne le laissera plus tomber.

Les médecins choisirent leurs mots avec précaution. Ils expliquèrent chronologiquement les choses. D'abord, l'appel de l'hôpital dimanche soir, disant que Shiori était dans un état grave, la décision de Masaomi, l'enlèvement d'Akashi, les premiers transferts de sang pour aider la malade, la greffe de moelle osseuse qui fut un premier échec, la greffe de rein, elle aussi n'ayant pas réussi, puis, la greffe d'un deuxième rein et d'un poumon, l'intervention de la génération des miracles, la fuite de Masaomi, la rémission complète de Shiori, la garde, désormais assurée par sa grand-mère, son coma de plusieurs semaines, les signes de réveil qu'il avait donné durant la nuit.

Une fois arrivé au bout, les médecins remarquèrent le teint livide d'Akashi. Il lui proposèrent une barre de chocolat pour le faire manger un peu et pour distraire son esprit deux secondes. Dans ce genre de cas, il y avait deux réactions possible : soit le patient craquait immédiatement, soit il emmagasinait les informations par petites doses, rendant l'acceptation bien plus longue.

Les médecins laissèrent Akashi. Il lui expliquèrent bien qu'il était sur liste d'attente pour recevoir un rein, qu'il pouvait vivre sans reins et avec un seul poumons. Mais Akashi ne voulait pas de cette vie pour le moment.

Midorima était inquiet du manque de réaction total d'Akashi. On aurait dit que son cerveau s'était éteint. Puis, il vit lentement ses yeux se gorger de larmes et la première dévaler sa joue. Puis une autre. Akashi fondit en larmes. Il avait été complètement manipulé par son père depuis des années, mais aussi par sa mère. On l'avait disséqué petit bout par petit bout. Tout ça pour sauver sa propre mère qui n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Et qui vivait maintenant. Elle vivait grâce aux bouts de son corps.

Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté dans le monde des rêves, là où il n'avait plus mal, là où tout allait bien ? Il supplia Midorima de lui dire que tout était faux, qu'on ne l'avait pas troué de partout, que rien n'était arrivé, que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais Midorima ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

-Je suis désolé, Akashi. Tout est réel.

Sentir Akashi aussi désespéré, entendre ses pleurs, tenir ses mains gelées et tremblantes, brisait le cœur de Midorima. Son père l'avait brisé, détruit. Akashi ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fragile, même quand il était dans le coma, il ne donnait pas cette impression. Là, son esprit ressemblait à du verre brisé.

Akashi mit plusieurs insupportables minutes à cesser de pleurer. Il avait les yeux rougis et fatigués.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu.

-Non, merci. Ça va aller.

Il se rallongea dans son lit, tourné vers la fenêtre, dos à Midorima, une mains posée sur son torse, là où devrais se trouver l'un de ses poumons.

Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait plus pleurer. Il ne voulait rien faire. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué ? Pourquoi son père était-il allé si loin ? Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle faîte passée pour morte ? Il y avait encore trop de questions sans réponses.

Midorima resta avec lui toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle pour lui demander de rentrer. Il ne voulait pas laisser Akashi seul alors qu'il avait l'air si mal. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à une infirmière de rester avec lui toute l'après-midi.

Heureusement – ou pas – alors qu'il quittait la chambre d'Akashi après lui avoir dit au revoir et n'avoir obtenu aucune réponses, il croisa Nijimura.

-Salut, Midorima. Tu es venu voir Akashi, j'imagine.

-Tu imagines bien. Il s'est réveillé ce matin.

Nijimura faillit lâcher le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait dans les mains. Un large sourire envahit son visage. Il se mit à courir, laissant là Midorima qui n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de ne surtout pas le brusquer.

Nijimura déboula dans la chambre telle une fusée et se précipita vers le lit. Dans ses rêves, dans le réveil d'Akashi qu'il avait imaginé, le rouge n'avait pas le visage si triste. Il ne le regarda même pas.

-Salut, Akashi.

-Salut...

Il releva un peu la tête et regarda longuement Nijimura.

-Je t'ai apporté des fleurs.

Akashi tendit le bras pour attraper le bouquet qu'il huma. Il avait passé quatre jours à ne sentir que cette odeur de désinfectant, sentir le doux parfum des fleurs lui faisait du bien.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'en sais rien. Je viens d'apprendre que ma vie est un vaste mensonge et qu'on m'a volé des parties de mon corps pour sauver ma mère alors que je pensais qu'elle était morte.

Le dire à voix haute ne changeait rien à l'amertume de sa situation, au contraire, il ne faisait que prendre encore plus conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Je m'en veux, Akashi...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai rien pu faire ce jour-là. Je n'ai pas pu les arrêter, mon témoignage n'a servit à rien. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver.

-Tu n'étais pas avec la génération des miracles à Hokkaido ?

-Si, mais... J'aurai pu t'éviter tous ces malheurs si...

Les larmes commencèrent à monter à ses yeux. Akashi ne semblait pas vouloir le réconforter. Peut-être parce qu'il en voulait effectivement à Nijimura de n'avoir rien pu faire ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir, quoi penser ?

-Je crois que j'aurai préféré ne jamais me réveiller.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Il n'est pas mort ! Bon, il est déprimé mais c'est normal.**

 **Petite explication : Masaomi a eu le temps de fuir mais Shiori était, tout comme Akashi, encore en salle d'opération quand la police est intervenue, raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas pu fuir.**

 **Je vous fais pleins de bisous ! à dans 4 semaines !**

 **Reviews ?**


	16. Insomnies

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? La forme malgré le froid ? Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour la suite de Disparu avec un chapitre centré sur Akashi et Midorima. Je pense que vous allez aimer ^^**

 **loulia : Merci. Et bien, ça fait un mois, délais normal désormais entre chaque chapitre ^^. Ahaha, cette fin sera tout aussi frustrante (d'un certain point de vu).**

 **MachaKuro : Bon retour sur mon histoire alors XD Oui, c'est normal mais en même temps, avec ce qu'il a vécu, c'est normal qu'il soit aussi mal en point. Et puis, il est jeune. Il n'a pas encore l'assurance qu'il aura au lycée, là c'est le Akashi du début collège (celui qui avait encore pas mal d'expressions différentes sur le visage...). Tu vas savoir concernant Masaomi, t'inquiète. Merci ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Insomnies**

Nijimura se releva d'un coup.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ma vie est foutue, Nijimura. Ne plus avoir de reins signifie une vie difficile, avec des rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour des dialyses tous les trois jours. Et vivre avec un seul poumon signifie que je dois arrêter le basket.

Nijimura n'ignorait pas la passion d'Akashi pour le basket. Il savait ce que ce sport signifiait pour lui. C'était son défouloir et dans cette situation, il lui aurait été très utile.

-Tu es sur liste d'attente, tu vas bien finir par avoir un deuxième poumon et au moins un rein.

Mais l'optimisme de Nijimura n'y faisait rien. Pour le moment, c'était encore trop tôt pour tenter de remonter le moral d'Akashi.

* * *

Midorima envoya un message à ses amis pour les prévenir qu'Akashi s'était réveillé. Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi. Bien que le vice-capitaine soit heureux de les voir, son visage n'arrivait pas à s'illuminer. Ils savaient tous que c'était normal, qu'il ne fallait pas espérer un rétablissement psychologique rapide.

Akashi ne dormit pas de toute la nuit suivant son réveil. Il regarda le ciel nuageux et les lumières de la ville. Ce ciel lui avait manqué, il le trouvait triste et laid, mais c'était la preuve qu'il n'était plus dans cette pièce affreuse. Son esprit était sans dessus dessous. Plusieurs fois il pensa à mourir. Il commença même à mettre des plans au poins avant de penser à ses amis. Ses amis qui avaient remués ciel et terre pour le retrouver, qui avaient pleurés dans sa chambre, si heureux de l'avoir sauvé. Ils n'avaient jamais abandonné. Akashi devait être aussi fort qu'eux. Mais à peine pensait-il cela que ses souvenirs revenaient et que l'envie de mourir refaisait surface. Puis de nouveau, il pensait à ses amis et le cycle reprenait.

Le lendemain, Midorima vint le voir dans l'après-midi. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il assista à une scène de guerre. Akashi était sous dialyse. Une infirmière avait besoin de lui faire une prise de sang et le garçon se débattait férocement pour qu'on ne le touche pas. Midorima apprit plus tard que même convaincre Akashi que les machines pour faire la dialyses n'étaient pas dangereuses avait été compliqué.

L'infirmière tentait de convaincre le garçon qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire de mal et qu'elle n'allait rien faire de son sang si ce n'est l'analyser.

-Excusez-moi, madame, mais je pourrai me charger de la prise de sang, proposa Midorima.

Son père était médecin et Midorima avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire le vaccin de sa sœur une fois. Il savait donc comment faire une piqûre. L'infirmière hésita, mais après tout, Midorima était un ami d'Akashi, le rouge lui fera confiance.

Elle laissât donc Midorima pratiquer la piqûre. Effectivement, bien que retissant, Akashi se laissa finalement faire. Midorima lui préleva un peu de sang.

Midorima avait apporté des fleurs. Un bouquet plus gros que celui de Nijimura la veille.

-Vous faîtes un concours de celui qui apportera le plus gros ?

-Non, ce n'était pas volontaire.

-Si tu le dis, soupirât Akashi après avoir posé le bouquet sur le lit.

-Tu as bien dormit ?

-Non.

Pas étonnant. Midorima lui raconta la vie au collège. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Akashi et fit comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si tout était comme avant l'enlèvement d'Akashi. Il avait même apporté un plateau de shogi si jamais Akashi voulait jouer.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-J'en sais trop rien...

Mais à voir son regard, il avait un idée en tête.

-Vraiment ?

-Et bien... j'ai entendu les infirmières dire que ma mère était elle aussi hospitalisée ici...

-Tu veux la voir ?

-Mais pas lui parler.

Midorima acquiesça. Il demanda un fauteuil roulant à une des infirmières dès que la dialyses fut finie et emmena Akashi dans le couloir où était la chambre de sa mère. Akashi était très faible, il ne s'était pas beaucoup nourrit pendant son enlèvement et avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il avait pour le moment l'interdiction de faire de efforts physique.

Akashi se tendait petit à petit et devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs. Une fois devant la porte, il n'osa pas regarder à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte. Midorima dû regarder pour lui la femme qui vivait grâce à l'enfer qu'il avait vécu.

-Elle est bien là, chuchotât-il.

Akashi se leva alors de son fauteuil, les jambes fatiguée, et vit lui-même cette femme. Elle semblait regarder la télévision, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était jolie. Elle ressemblait à son fils. Akashi ne pouvait la regarder qu'avec haine.

Shiori regarda dan sa direction et le vit. Elle lui sourit alors. Le plus affreux des sourires pour Akashi car c'était un sourire heureux. Elle était heureuse de vivre. Elle ne regrettait rien. Midorima vit le visage d'Akashi devenir blanc, il prit sa main et l'invita à se rasseoir.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Elle m'a sourit. Comme pour me remercier... Comment peut-elle...

Midorima osa alors prendre Akashi dans ses bras. Ce geste très inhabituel le prit au dépourvu et Akashi eu le réflexe de le repousser. Il s'excusa ensuite et se laissa aller à cette étreinte maladroite.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Masaomi Akashi fut arrêté. Aomine ne cessait d'interroger son père pour savoir ce que l'adulte racontait. Est-ce qu'il niait être à l'origine de l'enlèvement ? Est-ce qu'il restait muet ? Quand aura lieu le procès ? Mais le père d'Aomine préférait ne pas donner trop d'informations à son fils. De plus Masaomi, ne cherchait pas à cacher ce qu'il avait fait. Il était fière d'avoir sauvé sa femme. Il alla même plus loin dans ses aveux sordides et expliqua que s'il avait fuis c'était pour préparer un moyen de sortir Shiori de l'hôpital pour qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui, loin du Japon. Évidement, il avait l'intention d'emmener leur fils avec eux au cas où la maladie de Shiori refasse surface. Il avait été arrêté à temps. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Akashi avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Les infirmières racontaient qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis son réveil. C'était vrai. Akashi était terrifié. Il avait peur que sa mère vienne le voir pendant son sommeil, il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux dans cette pièce, il avait peur qu'on vienne lui voler d'autres organes pendant qu'il dormirai.

Les infirmières avaient essayé de mettre du somnifère dans ses repas, mais Akashi n'était pas dupe et refusait alors de manger. Des psychologue venaient le voir, tentaient de le rassurer, ou bien des médecins, mais Akashi n'avait pas confiance en le corps médical. Son médecin l'avait bien trahit.

La fatigue avait sur Akashi un effet particulier, il semblait complètement à côté de la réalité. Il parlait parfois tout seul, il avait quelques hallucinations.

Trois jours après son réveil, Midorima était venu le voir le soir. Il venait d'apprendre que Masaomi avait été arrêté. Évidement, la police était déjà venue en informer Akashi. Il sut ainsi que son père avait faillit l'emmener avec lui, se servir de lui une nouvelle fois. Cette idée ne faisait qu'accentuer sa peur. Il sursautait dès qu'il entendait un bruit et savoir que son père était en cellule au commissariat qui était à deux rues de l'hôpital le terrorisait. C'était une chose de plus qui faisait qu'il ne voulait et ne pouvait plus dormir.

Ce soir-là, Midorima tenta de convaincre Akashi de manger, mais le garçon était têtu. Il était persuadé qu'on voulait lui faire du mal, que son père avait piégé la nourriture. Dès qu'on essayait de le forcer, il se recroquevillait. Finalement, plus le temps passait, plus son état s'empirait. Ses incisions guérissaient très bien, c'était son esprit qui s'effritait. Chaque jour, Akashi plongeait un peu plus dans une forme de paranoïa. C'était autant dû à la fatigue qu'à son traumatisme.

Il faisait nuit. Les infirmières vinrent chercher le plateau repas d'Akashi. Elles constatèrent qu'encore une fois, il n'avait rien mangé.

-L'heure des visites est bientôt finie et Akashi-kun a besoin de se reposer, vous...

-Je ne dormirai pas !

-Akashi... commença Midorima. Tu as besoin de dormir. Ton corps ne réclame que ça.

-C'est faux.

L'infirmière soupira. Elle ne savait plus quoi inventer pour persuader le garçon de dormir.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir ?

Midorima eu presque l'impression de parler à un enfant. Au fond de lui, il imaginait assez bien ce qui pouvait faire peur à Akashi dans le sommeil. On lui avait fait tant de choses pendant qu'il dormait. Déplacé, opéré...

-J'ai peur.

C'était bien ce qui lui semblait. Midorima se tourna vers l'infirmière.

-Est-ce qu'il y a possibilité que je reste dormir ici ?

Il ne dit pas à voix haute à l'infirmière ce qu'il pensait mais elle comprit facilement. Tout comme pour la prise de sang, Midorima pensait qu'Akashi serait plus en confiance et oserait dormir s'il savait que l'un de ses amis était là. Normalement, c'était interdit, mais si Akashi refusait encore une nuit de dormir, cela risquait de devenir vraiment dangereux.

-Je vais me renseigner.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un second lit qu'elle installa dans la pièce, près de la porte. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place pour circuler dans la pièce, mais cela devrait aller pour une nuit. On prêta à Midorima un pyjama d'hôpital.

Akashi ne disait rien. Il se contentait d'observer la scène. Le médecin qui vint leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, Midorima qui se glissait dans le lit, qui posait ses lunettes sur une table, qui lui souhaitait bonne nuit avant d'éteindre la lumière, Akashi restait interdit. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Avec la fatigue, son cerveau avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir.

-Pourquoi tu es là, Midorima ?

-Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi ton lit est là ?

-Je pensais que tu serai rassuré si quelqu'un dormait avec toi. Et puis, si quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre, mon lit le gênerait pour t'atteindre, tu sera en sécurité.

Sécurité... Non, il n'était pas en sécurité. Mais Akashi avait besoin d'y croire, il avait besoin de ce mensonge.

-D'accord.

Les rideaux étaient fermés, on ne voyait pas le ciel cette nuit-là. Tout était normalement bon pour qu'Akashi dorme, pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. Son lit était confortable, son oreiller aussi, il n'avait pas trop chaud, même un peu froid, il n'était pas seul, mais il ne parvenait pas à se sentir bien.

Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Finalement, il soupira et se tourna dans l'ombre vers le lit de Midorima.

-Midorima ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu... tu...

Dans le noir, Midorima ne pouvait pas voir les joues incroyablement rouges d'Akashi.

-Je quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

-C'est ce que je fais, non ?

-Je veux dire... dans le même lit.

Midorima se mit lui aussi à rougir. C'était un peu trop... Mais en même temps, s'il ne le faisait pas, Akashi ne dormira peut-être pas et cela deviendra trop dangereux pour lui.

-OK.

Il se leva en allumant la lumière. Akashi se décala dans son lit pour laisser un peu de place à Midorima qui apporta son oreiller avec lui. Il s'installa confortablement avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il sentait le souffle d'Akashi, sa douce respiration. Leurs mains étaient toutes proches.

Le vice-capitaine semblait plus calme. Sa respiration se faisait plus lente.

-Akashi ? Chuchotât Midorima.

Le rouge ne lui répondit que par un petit grognement.

-Je voulais te le dire depuis un moment... Akashi, je... je t'aime beaucoup.

Il ne sentit pas Akashi bouger, ni même respirer plus vite. Midorima n'eus pas le courage de lui demander s'il avait bien entendu et de se répéter, alors il préféra imaginer qu'Akashi s'était endormit.

-Bonne nuit.

* * *

 **Ils sont pas mignons tous les deux ! Masaomi a enfin était arrêté, youpi ! Je me suis concentrée sur le ressentit d'Akashi et sur celui de Midorima. Mais les autres personnages vont vite revenir, vous en faîtes pas ^^ Il reste chapitres à cette histoire et un épilogue donc les choses ont encore le temps d'évoluer mais désormais, ça va quand même être plus calme, il faut juste qu'Akashi se reconstruise.**

 **Reviews ?**


	17. Reprendre le cours de la vie

**Salut ! Désolé, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas publié mais j'étais en pleines révisions. Maintenant c'est bon, je suis en vacance ! C'est donc avec une impatience non dissimulée que je reprend la publication de Disparu, TMHB, LJS et Deux petits pas sur le tatami ! J'ai également prévu de profiter de ces vacances pour publier une nouvelle fic de 6 chapitres sur My hero academia.**

 **Mais en fait... c'était ce que j'avais prévu... cependant j'ai appris hier que le concours que j'ai passé il y a quelques jours, que j'ai préparé depuis trois mois a été annulé à cause d'une fraude. Donc je n'aurai pas de vacances jusqu'à ce que je repasse mon concours, après le nouvel an. Autant vous dire que je suis dégoûtée... je vais continuer à publier mais avec le rythme d'avant mes révisions...**

 **loulia : Et bien c'est à dire que publier chapitre par chapitre se prête bien aux cliffhanger (ça s'écrit comme ça ?). Merci beaucoup, ce compliment me fait très plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **MachaKuro : Merci ^^ Je trouve ce couple trop chou, mais que quand ils ont une tête de collégien... au lycée je les imagine moins bien ensemble (oulà, c'est pas pour autant qu'ils vont rompre ! d'ailleurs l'histoire n'ira pas plus loin que le collège ^^). Oui, Masaomi en prison ça soulage les inquiétudes quand même. Mais bon, ça reste un homme plein de ressources... Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire.**

 **xShizukaa : Oh oui XD**

 **SesilliaS : Hello ! Yes, it's MidoAka ^^ Oh, I whrote a lot about Nijiaka, I want to change. No, until 4 chapter. Thanks for this review !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Reprendre le cours de la vie**

Akashi reçut l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital moins d'un mois après son réveil. Shiori Akashi fût transféré dans une prison, tout comme Masaomi, en attendant le procès. Le père d'Aomine avait interrogé Akashi quelques jours après son réveil, les médecins avaient préférés attendre car ils trouvaient l'état d'Akashi trop instable pour subir un interrogatoire.

Ce fût le père d'Aomine qui le conduisit jusqu'à la grande maison de la grand-mère d'Akashi. Cela ne réjouissait pas vraiment le garçon de vivre avec elle. Il n'avait jamais eu un bon contact avec ses grands-parents, il n'avait dû les voir qu'une petite dizaine de fois dans son enfance et seulement pour un ou deux jours. Il se souvenait surtout d'un grand-père stricte et toujours austère et d'une grand-mère discrète, qui ne parlait quasiment jamais. Sûrement à cause de la présence de son mari. Peut-être que seule, elle était vivable et même agréable. Mais elle restait la mère de Masaomi, et rien que cela rendait le garçon méfiant à son égard.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande maison, la grand-mère d'Akashi était sur le perron et leur sourit. Elle semblait si soulagée de voir son petit fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Ses mains ridées effleurèrent son visage qui ressemblait tellement à celui de Shiori. Akashi était presque son clone.

Elle l'invita à entrer et le père d'Aomine emmena les affaires du garçon dans la chambre. La grand-mère d'Akashi avait fait chauffer l'eau pour le thé. Elle tournait en rond dans sa cuisine, à priori peu habituée à recevoir de la visite.

Le policier rejoignit les deux Akashi dans la cuisine. Tandis que la grand-mère sortait et énumérait tout le thé qu'elle avait, le père d'Aomine posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Akashi et se pencha vers lui.

-Tu as besoin que je reste ?

Le garçon regarda sa grand-mère.

-C'est gentil, mais ça va aller.

-D'accord.

Il s'éloigna et salua la vieille dame. Il sourit à Akashi avant de quitter la maison. Une fois complètement seul avec cette quasi inconnue, Akashi se sentit plus nerveux. Il voyait bien que sa grand-mère était tout aussi nerveuse que lui, qu'elle cherchait à bien faire.

Elle posa devant Akashi une tasse fumante de thé.

-Je t'ai installé dans la grande chambre à l'étage.

-Et vous, où dormez-vous ?

-Oh, moi je ne peux plus monter les escaliers ! Ma chambre est en bas.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

Akashi regardait depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais il ne voyait aucune photo dans cette maison. Pas une seule de la jeunesse de ses grands-parents, voir même de son père. Pourtant, il savait que la seule fois où il était venu ici, il y avait une photo du mariage de Shiori et Masaomi. Cette photo l'avait d'ailleurs fasciné parce que sa mère y était extrêmement jolie.

-Il n'y a aucune photo, dit simplement Akashi avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé.

-J'ai pensé qu'elles te mettrai mal à l'aise. Je les ais retiré.

Peux de temps après, Akashi monta découvrir sa chambre. Il avait l'étage pour lui seul dans cette grande maison. Il y avait trois autres chambres à l'étage. La sienne se trouvait tout près de l'escalier et donnait sur le jardin japonnais. Il y avait un cerisier énorme au milieu, une marre avec des nénuphars, un petit pont, un chemin de pierres plates, une petite cascade. C'était une atmosphère reposante.

Akashi déballa ses affaires. Il vit un paquet laissé sur son lit. Dedans, son sac de cours. Il y avait un mot du père d'Aomine, disant qu'il lui rendait tout ce qu'il avait laissé sur le trottoir ce soir-là, tous ces objets n'étant pas utiles à l'enquête.

Le garçon brancha son téléphone dont la batterie était à plat et l'alluma. Il fût étonné de voir qu'il avait un message. En fait, c'était un message de Midorima, envoyé deux heures après sa disparition. Il lui demandait s'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble mercredi après-midi.

Akashi rougit et reposa le téléphone. Depuis qu'il avait dormit avec Midorima, depuis qu'il l'avait entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, Akashi était mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui. C'était vraiment bizarre quand il était là.

Il entendit sa grand-mère l'appeler depuis le rez de chaussé. Akashi sortit de sa chambre et se posta en haut de l'escalier.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Je me demandais quand était ta prochaine dialyse.

Le visage d'Akashi se crispa.

-Dans deux jours.

-D'accord. Il faut faire un mot pour l'école ?

-Non, ils sont au courant de mon cas.

Elle acquiesça et laissa le garçon finir de ranger ses affaires. Mais il resta en haut de l'escalier à regarder le bas. Durant son séjour à l'hôpital, nombre de fois il avait pensé aller voir sa mère pendant la nuit et récupérer sur elle ce qu'il avait perdu. Ou bien, la tuer. Certains de ses plans étaient tellement bien pensés qu'il savait avec certitude que s'il les mettait à exécution, ils fonctionneraient. Et qui jetterai en prison un gamin de douze ans qui revient de l'enfer ? Qui se plaindrait de la seconde mort de cette mère abominable ? Hormis Masaomi bien évidement.

Akashi était heureux d'être sorti de l'hôpital rien que parce qu'il n'était plus tenté. Ou du moins, il était moins tenté. Mais l'envie de voir sa mère mourir était toujours présente. Elle n'aurai pas dû vivre.

Akashi avait des rendez-vous chez le psychologue de l'hôpital pendant ses dialyses. Le corps médical pensait qu'il fallait qu'il soit très encadré. Akashi n'ignorait pas qu'une journée avant son retour en cours, tous les élèves du collège allaient avoir droit à un joli discours : n'allez pas lui parler de son enlèvement, le cherchez pas à lui parler brusquement, ses plaies sont encore sensibles, faîtes attention dans les couloirs. Il était devenu une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger.

* * *

Nijimura était pensif. Il regardait la cours du collège depuis sa fenêtre et faisait rouler son crayon à papier entre ses doigts. Aujourd'hui, Akashi était censé revenir en cours. Il avait raté presque trois mois de cours mais les professeurs étaient à priori optimiste et étaient persuadés qu'il allait s'en sortir. Apparemment, durant ces dernières semaines, Kise était beaucoup allé chez sa grand-mère pour l'aider à rattraper les cours. Enfin, ce n'était pas Kise qui allait apprendre des choses à Akashi, disons qu'il lui apportait seulement une copie des cours.

Il restait une demie-heure de cours. Nijimura n'en pouvait plus d'être assit à écouter son prof d'histoire parler. Il voulait aller accueillir Akashi. D'ailleurs, il voyait déjà la génération des miracles se regrouper dans la cours, attendant le vice-capitaine.

Le capitaine regarda une nouvelle fois la feuille sur sa table, il voyait ces nombres et surtout la phrase de fin qui concluait ce qu'il avait tant espéré. Ou redouté, il ne savait pas trop. Il y avait dix lettres il ne savait pas encore quoi en faire.

Ses yeux furent happés par une tâche rouge qui avançait dans la cours du collège. Il vit Kise sauter de joie. Puis, et là, il faillit lâcher son stylo et se lever de sa chaise ; il vit Akashi cesser de marcher et Midorima avancer vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

Midorima l'avait prit dans ses bras. Et pire que tout, Akashi n'avait ni l'air surpris, ni embarrassé. Il ne répondait pas vraiment à l'étreinte mais...

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avaient-ils pu se rapprocher aussi vite ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui prenait Akashi dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas à lui qu'il souriait ? Parce qu'il avait échoué à le sauver sur ce trottoir ? Était-ce cela qui avait compromis à jamais ses chances d'être à ses côtés.

Il tenta de calmer son cœur. Une étreinte ne voulait rien dire. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais à la pause de midi, les craintes de Nijimura se confirmèrent. Midorima et Akashi mangeaient côtes à côtes et par moment, se jetaient de petits regards qui les faisaient tous les deux rougir. Kuroko remarqua bien ces regards et sourit à son tour. Midorima avait réveillé le visage morne d'Akashi. C'était une très bonne chose.

Nijimura aimerait penser pareil. Il aimerait être content pour Akashi, se réjouir de le voir si heureux, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce sourire qui n'était pas tourné vers lui. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas se réjouir de ce bonheur.

Akashi ne participa pas à l'entraînement de Teiko. Il resta en retrait mais le coach lui donna tout de même du travail. Il lui demanda de s'occuper du planning du prochain entraînement, en prévision des championnats nationaux. Akashi ne rechigna pas sur cette besogne. Au contraire, cela lui faisait plaisir de continuer à faire partis de la vie du club de basket. Plus que tout, il voulait se sentir utile.

Nijimura passa son temps à côté d'Akashi, ce qui, bien évidement, ne plût pas à Midorima. Il le dévisageait avec son regard méchant et noir. Nijimura remarqua bien ce regard mais l'ignora.

Il s'assit à côté du garçon qui écrivait frénétiquement sur sa feuille le planning.

-Comment se sont passé les cours ? Demandât gentiment Nijimura pour entamer la conversation.

-Ça pouvait aller. Le professeur était content de me revoir.

-Tu m'étonne... T'es le chouchou de tous les profs de ce collège.

Akashi esquissa un petit sourire.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je le dis. Alors, tu as prévu quoi pour le prochain entraînement ?

-Pas grand chose de nouveau...

Ils parlèrent du nouveau planning et le perfectionnèrent. Cette séance ressemblait finalement à toutes celles post-enlèvement d'Akashi, ce qui était étrange. Rien n'avait changé, sauf lui. Akashi Seijuro n'était plus le même et tous savaient qu'il ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Tout le monde avait bien vu qu'il était très nerveux, il se mordillait souvent le pouce, qu'il sursautait au moindre bruit, qu'il avait peur quand quelqu'un le touchait sans le prévenir. Arriver dans son dos était la pire idée du monde désormais. Aomine disait que c'était dommage car on n'allait plus pouvoir lui faire de blague. Ce à quoi Kuroko avait répondu qu'il allait seulement falloir attendre.

Oui, attendre. Attendre était le seul remède. Attendre qu'Akashi obtienne un nouveau rein, peut-être un poumon. Malheureusement, Akashi était loin d'être prioritaire pour la greffe de poumon car, en soit, ce n'était pas très invalidant de n'en avoir qu'un. Dans les programmes de dons d'organes, on regarde la gravité du cas de la personne et son état de santé. Avoir un rein est primordial à l'âge d'Akashi car vivre à mi-temps à l'hôpital pour subir des dialyses, ce n'est pas vivre. Mais du point de vue des médecins, le basket est secondaire, Akashi avait bien comprit qu'il ne pourra plus jamais y jouer et même faire du sport.

Nijimura le vit regarder avec envie les autres. Il voyait ses jambes s'agiter et son corps qui voulait retourner sur ce terrain, ce visage qui voulait rire avec les autres, ses mains qui voulaient tenir un ballon de basket.

À moins d'un miracle, cet espoir était à jamais perdu.

* * *

 **Un chapitre un peu déprimant, je vous l'accorde (comme si ça changeait de d'habitude !). Les derniers chapitres vont être plutôt calmes.  
**

 **Reviews ?**


	18. Le temps des cauchemars

**Bientôt Noël, vous êtes impatients ?**

 **loulia : Merci ^^ j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Le temps des cauchemars**

Une semaine avant son retour en cours, Akashi avait reçu la visite de Kise, Midorima et Murasakibara. Le géant était passé lui donner des friandises, prétextant qu'il devait reprendre un peu de poids. En effet, Akashi était beaucoup maigri durant sa détention et son séjour à l'hôpital où il n'avait quasiment rien mangé les premiers jours. Murasakibara lui avait apporté presque tous les bonbons à la fraise ou au chocolat qu'il avait pu trouver, sachant bien qu'Akashi raffolait de ces deux saveurs.

Le rouge le remercia chaleureusement. La grand-mère d'Akashi était absente, elle était partie faire des courses. Akashi invita les trois garçons dans sa chambre. Kise était venu lui donner les nouveaux cours de ces deux derniers jours. Les deux garçons travaillaient pendant que Midorima lisait un livre dans le coin de la pièce et que Murasakibara avalait goulûment un paquet de chips.

Quand les deux garçons eurent fini de travailler, Akashi étira son corps et soupira. Un soupir fatigué.

-Tout vas bien, Akashi ? Demandât Midorima.

Le rouge appuya son dos contre le lit. Il travaillait sur le tapis avec Kise depuis le début.

-J'ai soif, répondit le rouge.

-Je vais aller te chercher de l'eau, Aka-chin.

-Je n'ai pas le droit, Murasakibara.

Le géant pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

-Comme je n'ai plus de rein, mon sang n'est pas filtré. Je dois donc éviter de boire et j'ai un régime très stricte.

D'ailleurs, il s'était rendu compte que ce régime sans matière grasse et tout un tas d'autres trucs qui saliraient son sang n'était pas différent du régime qu'il avait depuis qu'il était tout petit à la maison Akashi. Son père avait voulu garder son sang pur depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il avait vraiment tout planifié. Tout, pour en arriver là.

Akashi passa une main sur son front. Midorima reconnu la mine soucieuse qu'il avait dès qu'il repensait à ses cinq jours de séquestration. Il avait appris à reconnaître ces moments où Akashi revivait tout. Il savait qu'il avait un carnet où il avait consigné absolument tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, comme les joueurs d'échec qui rejouait leurs parties en rentrant chez eux. Akashi cherchait s'il n'avait pas pu agir, s'il n'avait pas pu tenter quelques chose, quel erreurs il avait commis.

Murasakibara bouda en comprenant qu'Akashi n'avait pas le droit de manger tout ce qu'il lui avait gentiment apporté.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Murasakibara. Lors des dialyses, j'ai le droit de manger et de boire autant que je le veux, vu que tous les déchets seront purifiés par la machine.

Le géant sourit, il retourna sur le lit avec son paquet de chips.

Kise bailla. Il n'était pas fait pour travailler deux heures d'affilées, surtout avec le rythme de dingue qu'Akashi avait. Il travaillait et comprenait les choses à une vitesse impressionnante.

-Je vais y aller, Akashicchi.

-D'accord.

-Tu reviens quand en cours ?

-La semaine prochaine, normalement. Il faut l'accord du psychologue.

Kise acquiesça. Murasakibara décida d'y aller aussi, si bien que Midorima et Akashi se retrouvèrent seuls.

Depuis cette nuit où ils avaient dormit dans le même lit, les deux étaient très gênés. Midorima ne savait pas si Akashi l'avait entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, cette incertitude était insoutenable. Il voulait en parler, en avoir le cœur net, mais il n'avait pas le courage. Comme toujours. Il était trop coincé.

Étonnement, ce fût Akashi qui entama la conversation délicate.

-J'ai vu la page facebook qui a été crée après ma disparition.

-Ah... Ouais... on sait pas trop qui a fait ça, on a trouvé ça de mauvais goût.

-Oui, mais vous y avez quand même tous posté un message. Je les ais vu.

Il se tourna vers Midorima.

-J'ai vu le tiens.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes et cacha son malaise.

-Ah... ah oui ?

-Oui.

Akashi se leva et s'assit sur le lit, tout près de Midorima.

-Tu m'aimes beaucoup, c'est ça ?

-Oh, j'ai dit ça, moi ?

-Fais pas l'innocent. Je ne dormais pas.

Midorima déglutit. Il ne parvenait pas à lire dans les yeux d'Akashi. Il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Il avait à la fois l'impression que ces quelques mots avaient fait plaisir à Akashi, que cela lui faisait peur et aussi que cela le dérangeait.

-Malheureusement, c'était pas le bon moment pour me dire ça. Même encore maintenant, c'est pas le bon moment pour ça. J'en ais pas envie.

-Oh...

Midorima tenta de cacher sa déception. Mais s'il lui disait non à lui, alors il dira non à Nijimura aussi. Il ne voulait aucun des deux pour le moment.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

-Mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux repasser quand tu veux.

Le plus grand soupira de soulagement avant de rassembler ses affaires. Il quitta la maison quelques minutes avant le retour de la grand-mère d'Akashi. Le rouge, depuis la fenêtre d'une des chambre d'amis, regardait Midorima partir.

Le soir, Akashi cuisina avec sa grand-mère. Elle avait tout prévu pour faire une délicieuse soupe aux légumes. Akashi lui avait pourtant dit mainte et mainte fois qu'il devait éviter tout ce qui pouvait l'hydrater, surtout les soupes qui apportait une grande quantité d'eau. Il coupa les légumes en gros morceaux et lors du dîner, ne fit que manger les morceaux de légumes et rien d'autres.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Pas trop.

-Tu es tout maigre, tu devrais manger plus. Sinon au premier coup de vent tu vas t'envoler.

L'image était drôle. Akashi esquissa un sourire.

Il monta dans sa chambre et se mit en pyjama. Puis, il alla se coucher.

Dans la nuit, la grand-mère d'Akashi fût réveillée par un cri. Elle sursauta. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu alors elle tendit l'oreille. Elle entendit de nouveau Akashi hurler. Elle enleva la couverture et se mit sur ses veilles jambes en grimaçant.

-Seijuro !

Il hurlait toujours, appelait à l'aide. Se cris étaient déchirant et lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle savait qu'il revivait sa détention, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, mais ils étaient rarement aussi violent.

Au pied des escaliers, entendant toujours le garçon en détresse, elle hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas monter les escaliers, devait-elle appeler quelqu'un ? Mais elle n'avait pas le numéro des amis d'Akashi. Le seul qu'elle avait était celui du chef de la police.

-Seijuro ! Tu m'entends ?

Elle soupira et commença à monter les marches.

-Au secours !

Le cris de Seijuro lui glaça le sang.

-Venez m'aider !

Elle avait monté trois marches.

-SEIJURO ! Appelât-elle plus fort, espérant le faire sortir de son cauchemar.

Elle n'entendit aucun bruit pendant quelques secondes.

-Seijuro ?

Le silence était encore plus angoissant que les cris. Elle monta encore une marche, ses jambes et son arthrose lui faisait mal. Elle posa une main ridée sur son genoux et entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Seijuro sortit, les mains croisées sur son torse, tenant ses bras contre lui, comme pour se protéger. Il avait le visage chamboulé et sa respiration était rapide. Le garçon détendit ses bras et descendit sans un mot les escaliers. Il prit le bras de sa grand-mère et l'aida à descendre les quatre marches qu'elle était parvenue à monter.

Une fois en bas, Akashi s'assit à même le sol. Il passa une main sur son front en sueur.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Il hocha la tête.

Akashi s'était vu dans cette chambre, avec ces Masqués, l'homme à la mallette, l'affreuse aiguille. On l'avait attaché sur le lit, son père était dans l'encadrement de la porte, il le regardait hurler. On avait ouvert sa chemise et avec un scalpel, ouvert son ventre pour prendre ses reins. Puis, avec un sourire sadique, le docteur Hiroshi s'empara de son cœur.

Akashi avait ouvert les yeux et n'avait pas reconnu la chambre, il avait paniqué, il avait appelé à l'aide et il lui avait semblé voir l'ombre de son père dans la chambre. Il s'était mit à hurler, recroquevillé, en boule, dans le coins du mur, complètement paniqué, incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée rationnelle. Il avait finit par reconnaître la chambre et avait cessé de hurler.

-Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit.

Il n'avait droit à aucun réconfort de toute façon. La nuit ne lui apportait que cauchemars et angoisse, il n'avait plus droit au basket, au chocolat, à rien. Désormais, il n'avait plus que la génération des miracles, sa vraie famille.

* * *

 **Plus que trois petits chapitres !**

 **Reviews ?**


	19. Moments

**Salut ! Je suis en mini vacance ! J'ai repassé mon concours mardi. Disparu approche de la fin (encore quelques chapitres).**

 **loulia : Merci, j'apprécie ton geste. En effet, c'est déprimant quand j'ai personne à qui parler.**

 **zayenza : Waouh ! Je suis désolée et je prend la responsabilité de ton échec, t'inquiète. Tu pourra dire à tes profs que c'est à cause d'un rouquin qui s'est fait kidnapper ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ce review ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :** **Moments**

Akashi passait tous ses week-ends avec la génération des miracles et Nijimura. Ils allaient au cinéma, voir un match de hockey, voir des expositions, tout était bon pour divertir Akashi. Il se réfugiait sous des sourire rassurants mais personne ne se faisait d'illusion. Le rouge se montrait faussement enthousiaste, mais son regard se voilait souvent, au moindre élément pouvant lui rappeler ce qu'il avait vécu.

Parfois, c'était simplement les gens dans la rue qui l'interpellait. Rien que le regard d'un gamin pouvait le perturber. Surtout que les enfants avaient souvent la langue bien pendue et ne cherchait pas à le ménager.

Le pire fût peut-être le week-end où ils allèrent au cinéma (le troisième week-end d'affilé, ils n'avaient plus d'idée de film). Alors qu'ils allaient acheter les billets au milieu d'une foule monstrueuse, sur les écrans géants, passait la bande annonce de Split. Rien que la voiture noire, assez semblable à celle qui avait emmené Akashi suffit à le faire se sentir mal. Nijimura connaissait déjà la bande annonce et savait ce qu'on allait voir. Il essaya de détourner l'attention du garçon.

-Hey, Akashi, tu connais cette blague ?

C'était assez inattendu de la part de Nijimura et cela suffit à faire comprendre aux autres qu'Akashi se sentait mal. Ils avaient appris à communiquer de façon subtile pour prendre soin du vice-capitaine. Aomine vit la bande annonce et comprit les même choses que Nijimura. Si Akashi voyait ça, il risquait de très mal réagir.

Mais il l'avait vu. Il n'écoutait pas Nijimura, il voyait le couloirs avec tous les tuyaux et les lampes, il voyait la chambre, les petits lits, il entendait les cris, les appels au secours.

-Je dois sortir, souffla Akashi.

Il voulu quitter le bâtiment, mais la foule le gênait. Un enfant le regarda et le pointa du doigt.

-C'est le garçon qu'on voyait partout ! T'as vu, maman !

La mère adressa à Akashi un sourire gêné.

Le garçon entendait encore les cris, encore les appels au secours, il voyait cette lumière qui avait illuminé sa pièce de détention. Il s'accroupit au milieu de la foule, au milieu des murmures qui se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait. La génération des miracles l'entourait, comme un mur protecteur. Kuroko posa ses mains sur celles d'Akashi qui recouvrait ses oreilles. Il gardait les yeux bien fermés, il ne devait rien voir, rien entendre, le temps que la crise de panique se calme.

Quand il fût plus calme, il se releva et s'excusa.

-T'inquiète, c'est rien Akashi, le rassurât Aomine avec une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Akashi eu un petit sourire.

-Bon, du coup, on va le voir ce film ?

-Si vous voulez.

-Ah, c'est certainement pas nous qui décidons.

-On pourrait aller voir un film d'animation ? Il y a un nouveau Disney qui est sorti.

-Ouais pourquoi pas...

Ils optèrent donc pour le dernier Disney. Le petit groupe fit exprès d'entrer dans la salle après les bandes annonce, au cas où Split referait son apparition.

Ils se mirent au fond de la salle pour bien voir. Akashi était assit entre Nijimura et Midorima. Kuroko regardât ce placement avec un drôle d'air. Il avait bien remarqué lé rapprochement physique entre Midorima et Akashi depuis ces dernière semaines. Et il avait bien remarqué aussi que Nijimura s'isolait de plus en plus. Il passait moins de temps avec eux et avait tendance à s'en aller quand Midorima était dans les parages.

La situation entre ces trois là étaient vraiment bizarre.

Durant tout le film Akashi gardât sa main sur sa cuisse. Sa jambe se trouvait tout prêt de celle de Midorima. Nijimura de l'autre côté était complètement exclu, d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait au bord de la rangé. S'il partait, personne ne le remarquerait.

Personne. Pas même Akashi.

Nijimura n'était pas concentré sur le film, il était plutôt occupé à regarder les mains de Midorima et Akashi se rapprocher, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce que leurs petits doigts se croisent et s'entrelacent.

S'en était trop, il détourna le regard.

* * *

Il fait chaud. Il faisait même horriblement chaud. La canicule pointait son nez sur la capitale japonaise. Le collège Teiko n'était pas climatisé dans toute les salles et dans le gymnase, c'était une véritable fournaise. Le joueurs jouaient dehors, là où il faisait finalement moins chaud et où ils pouvaient gratter un peu d'ombre au pied des arbres.

Akashi ne montrait rien, pourtant il souffrait de la chaleur encore plus que les autres. Il restait assis à les regarder jouer, à moitié à l'ombre. Il s'était mit en tenue de sport pour avoir moins chaud. À côté de lui, le coach avait amené une bouteille d'eau fraîche mais Akashi n'avait pas le droit d'en boire plus de la moitié.

Nijimura le regardait, inquiet. Il voyait bien qu'Akashi mourrait de chaud. Il s'épongeait le visage toute les trente secondes et mettait la bouteille près de son visage pour se refroidir.

À la fin de l'entraînement, Akashi se leva. Il marchait derrière les autres, sous un soleil de plomb. Il faisait encore trente six au soleil alors qu'il était dix sept heure. Le sol conservait la chaleur et la renvoyait.

Akashi vacilla quelques instants avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. La génération des miracles et Nijimura accoururent aussitôt. Akashi était tombé dans les pommes. Midorima pensa immédiatement qu'il était déshydraté. Il voulu lui donner de l'eau mais Nijimura protesta.

-Il ne doit pas trop boire. Il n'a plus de rein, il ne peut pas gérer autant d'eau. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital pour qu'on lui fasse une dialyse toute de suite et là, on pourra lui donner de l'eau.

Le coach acquiesça et appela une ambulance.

Akashi se réveilla une heure plus tard. Il était sous dialyse depuis une demie-heure, dans une chambre à part. Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis, mais c'était la troisième fois qu'il faisait un malaise en deux semaines. Les médecins lui avaient dit de ne plus aller en cours et de rester chez sa grand-mère, là où il y avait une climatisation permanente et efficace et où il n'aurai pas besoin de beaucoup boire.

Mais Akashi n'avait pas voulu obéir. Il ne voulait pas laisser son corps dominer sa vie, il voulait avoir l'illusion d'être encore libre. Dès son réveil, il pleura et se retrouva en quelques secondes enserrer par les bras protecteurs de la génération des miracles.

Son père avait détruit sa vie.

* * *

Sa grand-mère le laissa devant l'hôpital. Akashi avait prit son sac de cours avec dedans tous ce dont il avait besoin pour travailler ce qu'il aurait dû voir en cours ce matin là. Midorima lui avait promis de venir le voir.

Il y avait déjà trois autres personnes dans la salle où avaient lieu les dialyses. Ils lui sourirent, ils étaient tous plus vieux que lui mais Akashi n'avait jamais eu envie de leur parler. Il venait ici tous les deux jours depuis déjà quelques mois.

Il mit ses affaires au vestiaire et se rendit dans la salle. L'infirmière préparait la machine, relativement imposante. Elle fit tous les branchements, mit le rein artificiel dans la machine, puis invita Akashi à s'installer sur le lit. Elle prit le cathéter qui sortait de la base de son cou, juste au dessus de sa clavicule. Il y avait deux zone de branchement, une bleue et une rouge. La bleue pour le sang sortant et le rouge pour le sang pur entrant.

L'infirmière avait posé sur son épaule une drap vert désinfecté qu'elle replia ensuite autour de son cathéter et de ses fils.

Un médecin vint le voir alors qu'il était déjà là depuis une heure. Il travaillait son cours de géographie. Akashi s'attendait plutôt à voir venir son psychologue. Les séances avec lui avaient lieu durant ses dialyses.

Le médecin s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

-Comment te sens-tu, Akashi-kun ?

-Ça va.

Il sourit.

-J'aimerai te proposer quelque chose. Avoir un cathéter en permanence dans le cou, est-ce que cela te dérange ? Sinon, j'aurai des solutions alternatives.

-Ah oui ?

-On pourrai te faire une fistule. C'est à dire relier, dans ton bras, une veine et une artère pour faciliter la dialyse. Tu n'aura plus a avoir de cathéter. Ou alors, on pourrai passer à une dialyse péritonéale, c'est à dire mettre un liquide dans ton ventre. Le liquide est filtré pendant la nuit par une machine, mais au moins, tu es tranquille la journée.

Akashi sembla réfléchir, mais il refusa.

-Cela m'arrange de venir ici, comme ça, je vois le psy. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une fistule.

-Je comprend.

-Et je sais bien que la fistule, c'est pour les ceux qui vont avoir des dialyses pendant très longtemps. Or, j'aimerai bien avoir un rein assez vite. Donc je préfère rester sur le cathéter.

-Comme tu veux.

Il s'en alla. Puis, ce fût le psychologue qui vint le voir. Il ne resta pas longtemps, Akashi n'était pas bavard ce jour-là et il ne semblait pas aller si mal que cela. Le psychologue sentait encore en lui une colère sourde envers ses parents, une colère envers lui-même. Il se reprochait de ne pas avoir pu fuir, de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ses opérations qu'on avait fait sur lui. Il se sentait faible et sa condition actuelle n'arrangeait pas cet état d'esprit.

* * *

Akashi se tenait au centre du terrain de basket. Il lançait le ballon et allait le chercher d'un pas mou, pour ne pas se fatiguer et forcer sur son seul poumon. Nijimura le regardait depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Le ballon rebondit sur l'arceau et vint vers Nijimura qui le ramassa. Il se rendit près du panier et lança le ballon à Akashi.

-Je vais le ramasser pour toi, OK ?

-Si ça t'amuses, répondit simplement le rouge, la voix morne.

Akashi mit un ou deux paniers avant d'arrêter et d'aller chercher son sac.

-Ton prince charmant n'est pas là ?

-Non, il avait un repas de famille ce soir et devait partir tôt.

-D'accord.

Nijimura accompagna Akashi jusqu'à la cours du collège.

-Apparemment, l'interrogatoire de ton père n'est pas encore finit.

-Oui, il débite les informations au compte goutte pour retarder le procès. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend.

L'aigreur dans la voix de Seijuro faisait froid dans le dos. Il haïssait son père au plus haut point.

-Ça te manque, n'est-ce pas ? De jouer au basket.

-Oui. C'est de la torture de vous voir y jouer. Parce que vous souriez toujours. Vous êtes tellement heureux, et moi, je suis mis de côté... Et puis, j'en ais marre d'aller à l'hôpital tous les deux jours pour cette foutue dialyse !

-Tu penses encore ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là ? Que tu ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Oui, très souvent. Tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé un semblant de vie normale, tant que je n'aurai pas deux poumons opérationnels et un rein, je continuerai à me réveiller le matin avec l'envie de ne pas être là.

Nijimura hocha silencieusement la tête et passa une main dans la chevelure d'Akashi.

-Tu finira par retrouver ton semblant de vie d'avant. Un jour ou l'autre. Il faut te dire que chaque jour, tu remonte un peu plus dans la liste.

-Ou je descend. Il suffit qu'un gamin malade soit encore plus malade pour me passer devant.

-Fait preuve d'optimisme !

Il parvint à arracher un sourire à Akashi. Mission accomplie.

* * *

Un soir, Akashi arriva presque en larmes devant la maison des Midorima. La famille aux caractéristique cheveux verts était devant les informations, aussi, Midorima compris très vite ce qui amenait Akashi chez lui.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, le rouge lui tomba dans les bras. Il tremblait.

-Tu as entendu ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

-Oui, Akashi, j'ai entendu.

Dans l'après-midi, Akashi Masaomi avait déclaré qu'il pouvait sortir de prison quand il le voulait. Bien évidement la sécurité avait été renforcé en conséquence. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Pourquoi dire une chose pareille ? Cherchait-il à terroriser son fils ? À attirer l'attention ? Était-ce un signal pour que d'éventuels complices viennent le libérer ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Akashi était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau dans cette pièce.

-J'ai peur, soufflât-il.

-Je sais.

Il dormit avec Midorima cette nuit-là. Sa présence apaisa légèrement les cauchemars, les rendit plus soutenable.

Le lendemain matin, ils arrivèrent main dans la main au collège. Kise sauta de joie. De loin, Nijimura les regarda. Akashi souriait. Lui qui s'attendait à le voir tout nerveux à cause des paroles de son père, c'était loin d'être le cas. Midorima l'apaisait, Midorima l'aidait à aller mieux.

Midorima l'avait sauvé.

* * *

 **Ce n'est pas encore fini. Je sais, ce chapitre est un peu particulier. Il s'agit de moments que vit Akashi en attendant que sa vie retourne sur les bonds rails.**

 **reviews ?**


	20. Au revoir

**Nous sommes à l'avant dernier chapitre (je mens, il reste l'épilogue). J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

 **loulia : Merci ^^**

 **zayenza : Merci ! Oui, heureusement qu'il a Midorima. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que toute la génération des miracles est là aussi. Même si c'est vrai que depuis quelques chapitres je les mets un peu moins en avant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Au revoir**

Nijimura avait envoyé un message à Akashi dans la journée, lui demandant de le retrouver à la fin des cours, devant le portail. Nijimura finissait une heure après Akashi. Cette exigence ne dérangea cependant pas le garçon.

Depuis sa salle de classe, Nijimura vit Akashi dire au revoir à Midorima. Ce dernier le prit tendrement dans ses bras, puis s'en allât. Akashi retournât dans le bâtiment, attendant la fin des cours. Il allait sûrement profiter de cette heure pour faire ses devoirs ou aller lire à la bibliothèque.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le portail. Akashi souriait. C'était assez rare pour être souligné. Mais Nijimura ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que c'était le fait que Midorima soit maintenant dans sa vie qui lui donnait le sourire et non la perspective de passer quelques temps avec lui.

Les deux garçons marchèrent d'un pas relativement lent, ils se dirigeaient vers la ruelle où tout avait commencé. Nijimura guidait la marche et Akashi n'osa pas lui dire qu'il préféreraient qu'ils partent de l'autre côté. Mais peut-être le plus âgé voulait-il lui parler de ce jour-là. Akashi s'était malheureusement assez peu interrogé sur ce Nijimura ressentait depuis l'accident.

Nijimura s'arrêta sur le trottoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nijimura-san ?

-C'est ici... Je n'ai pas pu te sauver.

Akashi fronça les sourcils. C'était donc ça.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Akashi ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu te sauver ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute, que je n'ai jamais rien pu pour toi. Je n'ai fait que t'offrir des fleurs, que te lancer la balle.

-C'est déjà beaucoup. Chaque chose compte, même les plus infimes.

Nijimura eu un sourire amer. Il regarda la route.

-Infimes... ma collaboration à ton rétablissement aura donc été infime...

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Le plus âgé regarda ses pieds. Puis, il releva soudainement la tête.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui ça ? Midorima ?

-Oui.

Akashi ne voyait pas du tout où Nijimura voulait en venir. Cette conversation avait un ton étrange.

-Oui, je l'aime.

-Tu es heureux avec lui ?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

Nijimura ne dit plus rien. Il tâta sa veste Teiko et soupira.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Nijimura-san ?

-Non, t'inquiètes. Je... je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose au collège.

-Ah.

-Je vais y retourner, je te laisse rentrer chez toi. Au revoir, Akashi.

-Attend, Nijimura-san !

Mais il s'éloignait déjà en direction du collège, d'un pas plutôt lent.

Akashi resta perplexe un long moment. Il se détourna finalement et s'en allât à son tour, en direction de la maison de sa grand-mère.

* * *

Il était plus de neuf heure du soir. Akashi lisait tranquillement dans le salon, les jambes repliées contre son torse, une couverture sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Il entendit le téléphone de la maison sonner.

-Je vais répondre !

Il se leva, mit son marque-page et alla décrocher. Il ne reconnu pas tout de suite la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Akashi-kun, nous avons un rein pour toi.

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il pensait avoir mal compris, il pensait que cet appel était impossible, que jamais... il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

-V-vraiment ?

-Oui. Et un poumon.

-Mais... comment...

-Tu as beaucoup de... chance (le médecin se racla la gorge). Nous t'attendons pour la greffe, dépêches-toi.

-Bien sûr !

Akashi raccrocha. Il lui fallu plus d'une minute pour réaliser. Il allait avoir un rein. Il allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Il allait revivre. Il pleura de joie et rit, dos au mur. Sa grand-mère l'entendit et vint le voir, le visage inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il faut que tu m'emmène à l'hôpital. Je vais avoir un rein.

Le visage de sa grand-mère s'illumina. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée et enfila ses chaussures. Puis, elle prit un manteau tandis que le garçon courait à l'étage pour rassembler quelques affaires.

Dans la voiture, il appela Midorima.

-Oh, Akashi, justement j'allais venir te voir.

-Pas la peine, je suis en route pour l'hôpital.

-Oh...

-Je vais avoir un rein et un poumon, Midorima.

Il y eu un petit silence au bout du fil.

-C'est génial, Akashi.

-Je sais.

Puis de nouveau un silence. Akashi sentit un mal aise en lui. La voix de Midorima n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle le devrait. Ils attendaient cette nouvelle depuis des mois. C'était inespéré ce qui se passait ce soir.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, fit Midorima.

-Je sais. Moi aussi.

-Je viendrai te voir dès que possible.

-L'opération se fera cette nuit alors vient demain.

-D'accord.

Les deux raccrochèrent. Akashi remarqua le sourire sur les lèvres de sa grand-mère.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es très proche de ce garçon...

Akashi rougit et détourna le regard. Il regarda la ville illuminée par les lampadaires. Aujourd'hui, il allait retrouver une vie presque normale, il allait pouvoir tirer un trait sur tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il allait renaître, une vie qui ne sera rien qu'à lui.

* * *

 **Ahah, quel suspence !**

 **Review ?**


	21. Seconde naissance

**Salut ! Waouh, déjà l'avant dernier chapitre. Ça passe vite, hein ? Il ne restera plus qu'un petit épilogue. Je suis émue...**

 **xshizuuka : Cute ? Je trouve ça morbide mais bon... chacun sa vision.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Seconde naissance**

Akashi se réveilla avec un goût métallique dans la bouche et la gorge irritée. Il ne savait pas où il était, pourquoi le plafond était blanc, pourquoi son corps avait mal. Il paniqua sur son lit. C'était comme lors de sa capture, quand on lui avait volé un rein. Quelques secondes durant, Akashi se cru de nouveau là-bas et son souffle en fut coupé.

Une main chaude se posa sur lui.

-Akashi-kun ?

Une infirmière se pencha sur lui.

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital. On viens de vous opérer. Vous vous souvenez ?

Le garçon se détendit un peu et hocha la tête. Oui, il se souvenait... La greffe de rein et de poumon.

Il reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller du lit. Le cauchemar n'avait pas recommencé.

Il resta une petite demie-heure dans le service de réanimation avant qu'on ne l'emmène dans sa chambre individuelle, là où il s'était changé la veille pour se mettre en tenue d'hôpital. Sa grand-mère dormait sur une chaise.

Il faisait jour, il faisait beau, Akashi ne savait pas si l'opération avait réussit, mais en tout cas, il se sentait bien, nouveau.

Fatigué par l'opération, Akashi dormit plusieurs heures. À son second réveil, sa grand-mère discutait avec le chirurgien et un médecin. Ils avaient le visage grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmurât Akashi.

-Oh, Akashi-kun, vous êtes réveillé.

Leurs visages sérieux devinrent plus jovials. Ils surjouaient. Quelque chose clochait.

-L'opération s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, parfaitement même.

Alors pourquoi ces têtes ?

-J'ai un rein ?

-Oui.

-Et un poumon ?

-Aussi.

-Vous... vous ne m'avez rien prit sans mon autorisation ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser cette question. Même s'il avait relativement confiance en ces deux médecins, tant qu'il n'aura pas fait une échographie ou un IRM pour vérifier que tout est bien à sa place, il ne sera pas complètement rassuré.

-Non, bien sûr que non, s'exclamèrent-ils.

Cette question semblait les avoir décontenancé. Mais ils avaient tous les deux conscience de qui était Akashi Seijuro et ce qu'il avait vécu durant son enlèvement.

-Je peux faire un examen pour vérifier ?

Les médecins sourirent.

-Si vous y tenez vraiment, on pourra le faire.

-J'y tiens.

Ils sourirent de nouveau. Puis, le médecin s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Akashi.

-Je suis désolé, Akashi-kun, mais nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre.

Akashi se tendait. Il s'attendait au pire. Son père s'était-il évadé ? Sa mère aussi ? Le procès n'aura jamais lieu ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvais bien être arrivé de si horrible ?

Le médecin sortit ce qui semblait être une lettre de sa blouse blanche. Il y avait une trace de sang sur le papier blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Akashi prit la lettre.

Son monde se bouleversa.

Une seconde fois.

* * *

La génération des miracles au grand complet lui rendit visite durant son séjour à l'hôpital. Le psychologue venait le voir tous les jours. Si l'état mental du garçon se s'arrangeait pas, il risquait de faire un rejet des organes. C'était des choses qui arrivaient. Les médecins auraient bien voulu garder cette lettre secrète, mais ce n'était pas possible. De toute façon, Akashi l'aurait apprit tôt ou tard et ses amis lui en aurait forcément parlé en venant le voir.

Akashi relisait la lettre, encore et encore. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait rien vu, rien comprit, depuis le début. C'était si évident pourtant !

Midorima ne pouvait pas apaiser ses larmes et son esprit. Au contraire, sa présence semblait empirer les choses.

Akashi voulait être seul.

Au fond, pour qui, pourquoi, grâce à qui, vivait-il désormais ?

* * *

Akashi était sortit de l'hôpital. Il était sous étroite surveillance, une infirmière passait à la maison vérifier ses pansements et il devait prendre plusieurs médicaments par jours pour éviter un rejet.

Pendant sa convalescence, il reçu une lettre du tribunal, la date du procès était fixé.

Akashi avait longuement parlé avec son avocat. Il savait que faire face à son père allait être très difficile, que celui-ci allait chercher à le déstabiliser. Akashi était plus près que jamais à l'affronter. Il avait la mentalité d'un guerrier venue défaire l'ennemi et planter sa tête au bout d'une pique.

Il allait gagner cette guerre.

La génération des miracles témoigna. Les preuves contre Masaomi était accablante. Mais il se défendait très bien. Akashi en venait à douter. Et s'il n'écopait pas de la peine maximale ? Voire pire, et s'il n'allait pas du tout en prison ?

Notamment ce jour insoutenable où Masaomi, à la barre, déclara qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

-Pourtant, vous avez enlevé et séquestré votre fils.

-J'ai payé quatre hommes pour m'amener mon fils à Hokkaido. Je ne leur ais jamais demandé d'user de violence, ils devaient seulement faire monter Seijuro dans l'avion. Et ce n'était pas de la séquestration.

Akashi bondit de son siège. Son avocat l'attrapa par la manche et lui demanda de s'asseoir. De toute façon, un geste aussi brusque lui avait fait mal à sa cicatrice, il n'avait sûrement pas le refaire. Akashi se rassit avec une grimace de douleur.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? Seijuro Akashi a déclaré avoir été attaché au lit par des sangles.

-C'est faux. Il pouvait s'en aller quand il le souhaitait, il n'a pas été retenu de force. La porte était ouverte. Elle a toujours été ouverte.

Akashi sentit sa gorge se bloquer. Comment pouvait-il avoir le cran de dire ça ? Quel être infâme !

-Votre fils a déclaré s'être débattu et avoir manifesté à de nombreuses reprises son refus de coopérer.

-Je suis son père. C'est moi qui prend les décisions médicales le concernant. De plus, je n'étais pas au courant du refus de mon fils. Je n'avais en aucun cas demandé à ce qu'on lui fasse du mal ou qu'on le brusque.

Durant tout l'interrogatoire, Masaomi remit la faute sur les médecins. Notamment Hiroshi et l'homme à la mallette qui eurent droit à toute sortes d'accusations, mais une fois leur tour venu, il réfutèrent tout. Finalement, ce fût une guerre entre Masaomi et les médecins. Shiori assura qu'elle n'était au courant de rien. Elle disait avoir confiance en son mari quand il lui disait qu'il avait trouvé un donneur compatible. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était Seijuro le fameux donneur.

-Mais vous saviez, les autres années, que c'était de votre fils que provenait le sang et les lymphocytes ?

-Non, je ne savais pas.

Ils faisaient tous preuve de mauvaise fois, c'était écœurant. Akashi n'en pouvait plus de les entendre parler, de les entendre dire qu'ils ne savaient pas, d'entendre son père dire qu'il aurait pu s'en aller, qu'il n'avait pas été attaché, qu'aucune pression psychologique n'avait été exercé sur lui.

-D'après vous, en tant que père, quel bénéfice votre fils a-t-il tiré de tout ceci ?

-Il a sauvé sa mère, répondit l'adulte sur de lui.

-Vous avez conscience que pour lui, Shiori Akashi ne signifie rien ?

-Seijuro a toujours beaucoup aimé sa mère, même sans la connaître.

Akashi avait envie de vomir. Il posa une main sur le bandage de sa poitrine. Il devait se battre, il devait gagner ce procès. Pour lui. Sinon, ce qu'il a fait n'aura servit à rien.

Le procès dura plus de dix jours. Mais au final, Masaomi, Shiori et tous les médecins furent reconnus coupables.

Quand le juge frappa le bureau avec son marteau. Les larmes noyèrent les yeux d'Akashi. Il se sentait libéré, la pression sur ses épaules s'en allait. Il entendit un souffle à son oreille. C'était fini. Pour de bon. Tout ceci était derrière lui. Il allait pouvoir vivre. Vivre pleinement.

Il sentit la lettre dans sa poche et la serra dans sa main.

 _Je suis sauvé._

* * *

 **Bon, l'histoire pourrait d'arrêter là, mais je pense qu'il reste une question sans réponses, non ? D'où l'épilogue.**

 **Ah, j'ai pas très envie que ça se termine tout ça ! J'ai beaucoup aimé partager cette histoire.**

 **Reviews ?**


	22. Epilogue

**zayenza : Oui, c'est triste. Mais il fallait bien que je termine un jour, j'ai déjà pas mal rallongé la fin. Merci pour ce review ^^**

 **C'est la fin ! La fin d'une sacrée aventure tout de même ! J'ai adoré écrire et partager cette histoire. Je pensais que jamais je ne finirai cette fic mais j'ai réussi à la dépoussiérer et à la finir. Je suis assez fière. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que moi, j'espère que cette fin va vous convenir.**

 **Merci à tous ceux et celles que ont aimés, que ont suivis et qui ont commenté. Votre soutient a été mon carburant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Midorima n'aimait pas le corps d'Akashi. Il le regardait se déshabiller pour ensuite enfiler son pyjama bleu. En regardant cette peau pâle couverte de cicatrices, il ne pouvait que penser qu'il n'aimait pas ce corps. Ces cicatrices étaient laides et cachaient tout ce qu'il y avait de beau sur ce torse. Midorima avait à de nombreuses reprises vu le torse d'Akashi avant qu'on ne lui fasse toutes ces opération pour le trouer, le réparer. Il savait qu'avant, il était magnifique. Maintenant, il n'était qu'une épave.

Mais plus que tout, il détestait ce corps car il ne vivait pas grâce à lui. Non. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait sauvé Akashi Seijuro.

C'était Nijimura.

C'était Nijimura qui, il y a quelques mois, était mort pour donner ses organes à Akashi. C'est lui qui s'était jeté sous les roues de ce camion, juste à l'endroit où Akashi avait été enlevé, il y a maintenant un an. C'est lui que Seijuro remerciera éternellement de lui avoir permit de rejouer au basket, de reprendre une vie normale. C'est à lui qu'il pense quand il se regarde dans le miroir. C'est à lui qu'il pense chaque fois qu'il mange une barre de chocolat ou qu'il boit une bouteille entière d'eau.

Midorima n'avait servit à rien dans tout ceci. Il l'avait discrètement épaulé, mais jamais il n'avait fait quelque chose de concret pour lui.

Il y un an, il avait reçu un appel paniqué d'Aomine qui lui apprenait que Nijimura était mort. Le basané avait appris la nouvelle de son père. Il avait appelé à la chaîne tous les miracles leur demandant à chacun comment l'annoncer à Akashi. Midorima proposé d'aller chez lui directement pour être là et le soutenir comme il le fallait. Mais comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il s'effondrer et ne jamais se remettre du décès de son ami ? Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le trajet, Akashi avait appelé le vert et annoncé, tout fière, qu'il allait avoir un rein et un poumons. Ils avaient tous compris qui était le donneur. Ils avaient tous pleurés en attendant le réveil d'Akashi à l'hôpital, ils avaient tous cherchés dans leur mémoire comment ils avaient pu ne rien voir et ne rien comprendre des intentions de Nijimura. C'était pourtant lui qui, après Akashi, souffrait le plus de cette histoire. Il était rongé par la culpabilité.

Les larmes d'Akashi furent difficiles à supporter, autant que son mutisme. Mais avec l'annonce du procès qui allait se tenir pour juger son père et ses complices, Akashi trouva un but et un raison de ne pas se laisser sombrer.

Midorima n'avait jamais pu lire la lettre que Nijimura avait laissé derrière lui, cette lettre destinée aux médecins et à Akashi. Cette lettre qui était en fait son testament.

Akashi se glissa dans le lit, avec Midorima. Il laissa le plus grand le serrer contre lui et embrasser doucement ses cheveux. Les cheveux d'Akashi sentaient encore les fleurs. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient revenus du cimetière. Ils y avaient retrouvés leurs amis devant la tombe de leur ancien capitaine pour prier, le remercier, lui rappeler qu'ils ne l'oublierait jamais.

Quand Akashi respirait, c'était grâce à Nijimura. Le souffle qu'il recrachait était finalement le mélange parfait entre lui et Akashi. Il sera à jamais auprès d'Akashi, auprès de son cœur. Midorima avait eu le cœur d'Akashi, mais c'était Nijimura qui le sentait battre, au plus proche de lui. En lui. Ils avaient fusionné.

Il l'avait sauvé.

* * *

 _Moi, Nijimura Shûzo, né le 10/07/1998, lègue un de mes reins et un de mes poumons à Akashi Seijuro. Ci-joint, le résultat de mon test de compatibilité effectué il y a un mois._

 _Seijuro,_

 _Je doute que tu comprennes en premier lieu pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire cela. Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise après avoir fini de lire cette lettre. Je veux, une fois que tu l'aura lu, que tu l'oublie et que tu vives._

 _Je veux seulement que tu vives._

 _Je suis amoureux de toi. C'est presque depuis toujours. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais fasciné par toi, que j'adorai tes sourires, que j'adorai tes mains, que j'adorai tes cheveux, tes yeux, ton caractère indomptable, ta répartie, les blagues que tu fais sans t'en rendre compte, ton dévouement pour le club de basket, tes passes que j'aime recevoir, ton écriture, ta voix. J'aime tout ce que je sais de toi. J'ai toujours eu envie de te protéger._

 _Mais je n'ai pas réussi. À cause de moi, tu as tout perdu. Je ne veux que réparer la bêtise que j'ai commis. Je veux te sauver. Je te sauverai, que tu le veilles ou non. Puisque tu es heureux avec Midorima, je vais t'offrir une vie à ses côtés, je vais te redonner le basket que tu as perdu, la vie que tu as perdu. Tu pourra de nouveau jouer avec toute la génération des miracles et ensemble, je sais que vous irez loin, très loin._

 _Je serai à jamais auprès de toi, je serai dans le ciel et en toi, à la fois discret et imposant, je serai ton souffle, je serai dans les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel._

 _Tu ne sera plus jamais seul._


End file.
